More of the Same
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: As Will finally makes it back to his home world, he finds that not everything is as it seems. With a mysterious force altering his memories, will he be able to make it through the British League? Sequel to Doctor Who? Wolfshipping and the beginnings of a collab with Blue-Eyed Cat!
1. Chapter 1 - The Story of Origin

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Okay, so this is hopefully going to be my longest fic yet, and I'm going to try and keep the chapters above 1,500 words. Also, I've changed Dialga to be female, she just fits it better :P Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One – The Story Of Origin

"Wh-who's Callisto?" I repeated, dumbstruck.

"No, I've never heard of her/him" Arceus denied, shaking his head slowly.

"She was another Arceus! She just appeared one day, and you had no idea where she came from! You were in love with her!" I said desperately. "You guys remember her, right?" I turned to my Pokemon.

"_No...we don't" _Lyra said slowly.

What was going on? Was I insane?

"Will, you and you're friends have been gone for two years" Arceus said quietly.

"What? But we...huh?" I was completely confused now. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, my world went black. I could feel a sensation of moving quickly, and there was a single point of light, far, far ahead of me. Was I dead? Was this the light at the end of the tunnel?

"No, you're not dead" A voice spoke. The feeling of movement stopped, and the point of light seemed to be just in front of me. The voice was neither male nor female, but constantly changing, and multiplied.

"Where am I then?" I wondered, staring around at the complete blackness.

"Everywhere and nowhere. But before I explain anything else, or why I brought you here, I need to tell you where you came from"

"Who are you?" I asked the point of light, as I would assume it was making the voice, since there was nothing else here.

"I am Et Primae Vitae, and this is the Story of Origin"

Hundreds of years ago, I existed. Nothing else but myself, the Ancient Laws, and one goal; to create. So, I created the Unown – to create all matter – and Mew – to create all life. They created Earth, a world where Pokemon and humans lived together for years on end, with only small human error causing strife. Then, the humans became confused, they wanted to know where they came from.

From the Ancient Laws that I had been created with, I knew I wasn't immortal. At some point Time would stop, and I would cease to exist. But, I could make others immortal. So I created the Legendaries you know today, gave them the powers to create and destroy, and both humans and Pokemon saw them as gods. Only I knew what we were, and what we could do, lest anything or anyone try to use us for evil.

Then, the worst happened; the Unown were never studied by the humans. They got close, but the point of the Unown is that they were unkown; they were shrouded in mystery. The humans saw them as unimportant, and didn't class them as Legendary. This drove them insane, and they began to realise their own power.

They began destroying the entire world, and while this was happening, you are your friends were journeying through Johto, unaware of the impending doom. You met Mew just hours before the entire world was annihilated by the Unown. Mew saw what was happening, and sacrificed herself into you, as I created another world. Notice how you can't remember anything from before you found Latias' and Latios' eggs?

I tried to think back, and found that I couldn't.

"It all makes so much sense!" I realised.

Yes, I was making sure that you would be able to handle Mew's power, when I found how much potential the imagination had. And; as my goal was to create, I used yours and the Unown's power so that you were unconsciously creating from nothing all this time. When you 'killed' the Unown back in that other world that had been created, a problem occurred. The Unown couldn't be killed, otherwise every single piece of matter would just disappear, and so I transferred their power into you as well.

"So...I..." I couldn't get the words out.

"Yes. You, and you alone created the entire universe. And still are, creating, subconsciously"

My mouth opened and shut several times before I realised I had absolutely nothing to say about that.

"But, there is a reason I had to explain all of this to you, and why I brought you out of the Hall of Origin at that specific time. I believe your memories about Callisto have something to do with it"

That snapped me out of it.

"You know her? Please tell me you know her!" I begged, and later reprimanded myself for my stupidity.

"No, I never knew of her, but I believe the reason you think you know her is because of some unkown evil entity altering your memories. And that is the reason that you are here. I was the one that moved you across to this world from the Corruption's reign of terror, and I helped you absorb the Unown's existence. As you've seen, every Legendary has a role, a job, a goal, save for Latias and Latios who-"

"Their job is keeping me sane" I corrected it.

"Okay, but you have been given the free run for some time. Now it is time for you to take up your part. In return for the powers I have granted you I want you to travel through the many worlds and cleanse them of evil"

"Oh...um yeah, I guess I have taken out a few bad guys, mostly cough Corruption cough" I said humourly.

"And that is why I have chosen you for this task, the Corruption was literally the creator and destroyer of worlds, and you did an amazing job taking it out. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah...can I tell this to Lyra, Logan and my kids? Because they are technically Legendaries..."

"Yes, as you said, their only job is keeping you sane, as you say, and as such it should be okay, as long as they don't tell anyone else"

"Yes, right, and what's happening whilst we're talking?"

"Go back and see"

Then I seemed to fly backwards, away from the point of light, before my visioned realigned itself, and I was back in the Hall of Origin.

And everyone...wasn't staring at me for once! Well that was a nice change.

I turned to see my Pokemon talking to the Court of the Hall of Origin, and heads turned when I moved.

"Okay..."I sighed. "How long was I out for?" This was becoming routine for me, but at least I didn't collapse.

"_You're back! What happened?"_ Lyra flew over and hugged me, which I returned.

"_I can't actually tell you, at least not here"_ I sent privately to all my Pokemon, and they nodded, but confused.

"We were just explaining everything that happened" Flygon filled me in. "Apparently we were gone for two years"

What.

"B-b-but...what's happened? How much has changed?!" I asked frantically.

"We'll tell you, after you tell us. Your eyes went completely black, and you just stood stock still for about half an hour" Arceus said.

Uh-oh, I'd have to make something up.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I know the Unown are part of me as well now, and my role is to travel the different worlds – which I'm sure you've heard about from my friends – and cleanse them of evil"

"And how do you know this?" Arceus asked.

"I don't know how I know, I just know that I know" I said confusingly.

All of the Legendaries were looking at me suspiciously before the God Pokemon broke the silence once more.

"Well, I believe Scott has an assignment for you down on Earth first. Council dismissed!"

Then we were immediately teleported back down to Scott's facility, but before I could get anywhere, my Pokemon rounded on me.

"_Okay Will, what happened?"_ Logan asked.

"Well...you know how Arceus is god...he's not"

I then told them about my entire meeting with Et Primae Vitae.

"And how are we supposed to believe that?" Pidgeot asked. "How do we know you're not making this up?"

My jaw dropped in surprise.

"When have I ever lied?! I have always put you eight first and foremost!" I felt hurt that they would even suggest this.

They all looked very confused.

"_Will...what did Pidgeot just say?"_ Lyra asked gently.

"She said...'And how are we supposed to believe that? How do we know we can trust you?'"

"_No, she didn't say anything like that Dad" _Latios corrected me.

"What the hell is going on?!" My voice cracked, and I turned away before knocking on the metal wall. I wiped at my eyes before it opened and Scott looked really quite shocked to see us.

He stuttered a few times, unable to get the words out.

"B-b-b...w-w-w...two years Will! Where on Earth have you been?!" He burst out.

"We haven't exactly been on Earth for some of it...I'll explain inside" Thankfully my voice didn't break again, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Yes, I know, only just over 1,500 words, but it's because of the new poll on my profile, which would change what happens next. Go and vote please! (And review :P)


	2. Chapter 2 - The British League

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, after the poll result, there was a high vote for Lyra's perspective, and that's what I was planning anyway :P It will come heavily into play in the fic after this one...mwuuahahahahah...

Chapter Two – The British League

I watched as Will walked inside the buiding, with everyone else following. I sighed; I would need to talk to him later about his memories. There had to be something causing it.

We went through to the cafeteria, and Will started explaining everything to Scott. The only thing he didn't mention was his meeting with Et Primae Vitae, I can't think of what the humans of this world would do if they knew Will created everything.

"So...you've been to different universes...and things like Doctor Who exist?" Scott asked in amazement. I couldn't blame him, we were still a bit shocked ourselves.

"Yeah...essentially..." I could tell he was trying to stay off the fact he'd created it. "Anyway, Arceus said you had an assignment for me?"

"How did he...? Oh, I suppose he is god" At this Will made a loud coughing noise, and looked close to laughing. "What?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Oh...ahem, nothing. Carry on" Will said innocently. Even I wouldn't buy that, but apparently Scott would.

"Well, in your long absence, a randomer popped up all over the place, giving these wierd tutorials on how to treat Pokemon, catch them, feed them, you name it, he's done something about it. He was always using a Persian in these shows, and the public loved him. Trainers started popping up all over the place, and everything was going well"

"Then, a company showed up called Pokemon Sky, and they announced a project to make a Gym system, even a final championship, and what attacks should and shouldn't be used. They never reasoned why, but they said it was specifically created in your honour, as you were the first proper Pokemon trainer, and it was designed to be difficult for you. Now I'm not sure about this whole thing, it seems suspicious, so I want you to take on the British League, and find any clues that you can"

"And how many other trainers are participating?" He asked.

"Well, they've all got to do this application where they see who's worthy to take part – you're already in of course – and now 511 other trainers are beginning their journey. The did say though, that since you had four Legendaries, it wasn't exactly fair to use them, but considering the age of Latias and Latios, they said you were allowed them"

"That seems unfair on Lyra and Logan...are you two okay with that?" He turned to my brother and I.

"_I'm good with it, it's not like Team Rocket's constantly going to show up cough"_ Logan said, and we all laughed.

"_Yeah, I'm fine"_ I sent, and Will turned back to his agent.

"Right, so how long is this going to take?" He asked.

"They're not really sure, they don't know how long it's going to take for trainers to travel around Britain, getting the 18 badges that you'll need to get into the final championship, so they're going to wait and see how they perform"

"Wait, eighteen badges?!" Will said in shock.

"Yes, the norm was 8, but they upped it a bit, thinking it fit better with one for each Pokemon Type" Scott explained.

"_Wow...that's going to be hard to pull off"_ I said.

"We can do it! I know we can!" Will said enthusiastically. "When does it start?"

"Now" Scott said simply. "I _am_ your agent after all, so I've got stuff all ready for you, including a Pokedex and Pokenav courtesy of Pokemon Sky"

"Right we'll leave in the morning, which Gym do we go to first?" Will asked.

"You should probably go to the one in London, as it's the closest. You'll have to choose your own path through the country. Oh, and there are also Pokemon Centers now, with trained nurses and beds if you want a rest"

"This all happened in the space of two years?!" Will asked in amazement.

"It tends to be a big thing when an entire race of creatures enters our planet, apparently from fiction" Scott deadpanned.

"Good point" He laughed. "Anyway, we'd better get to bed, it's getting kinda late"

"Right you are, I'll see you off in the morning" Scott left for his own bedroom, I presumed, and we headed off to ours.

"Actually, um, Will could I have a word?" Bayleef tapped him with a vine and he nodded. I sighed as they walked off to a corner of the room, Bayleef had already told us, but wanted to break to our trainer at the right time. I don't know why she thought this might be a good time, but she wasn't an empath like I was. I opted to stay behind and see how this panned out.

"_Go ahead everyone, I'll catch up"_ I said, and they nodded in understanding before going into our room. I then focused my Psychic powers on Will and Bayleef, and was able to hear their conversation easily.

"Will...um..." Bayleef shifted nervously. "I've been planning this for a little while now...and I don't know what you'll think of me once I say it"

"Well it can't be too bad can it? Go ahead" Will said, and Bayleef sighed.

"I'm leaving"

Will blanched. "W-What?"

"I'm leaving. I just don't feel like I'm needed here, and I'm not getting anything new out of it. I want to get out there, find a new trainer, and fight in the British League. A lot of the other Pokemon you have are resistant to Grass-Types anyway, and I think I can do better somewhere else"

"You're not useless!" Will denied, and I sighed again. We had tried several times to convince her otherwise, but her mind was set.

"That I may be, but there are better oppurtunities out there for me than where I am now" She said firmly, before quickly hugging him with her vines. "Bye" And with that she ran out of the room, leaving Will staring blank-faced at where she had just been.

I quickly flew through to our room, not wanting Will to know I had been eavesdropping. I quickly lay down on one side of the bed (we didn't really care where we slept, and everyone else was on the floor) and soon I heard Will come quietly in and lie down next to me. I tried to go to sleep, but after a few minutes I felt the bed shaking slightly, and knew it was Will.

This was one of those times when he sorely needed me. I levitated a little bit and came closer to him, putting a wing over his back.

"_Hey"_ I said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you deal with me Lyra?" He asked, turning on his side so that he was facing me. I could see the tear tracks down his face, and was taken aback from his question.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked.

"I'm such a mess! I keep just crying, and you're always there!" He sobbed, and hugged me, pressing his wet face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and cooed softly.

"_We need each other, I would never let you go"_

_..._

Will's POV

I woke up after last night's fiasco feeling refreshed and ready to start our journey. I was still holding Lyra, and when I moved my arms, she woke up as well.

"_You good?"_ She asked, evidently meaning last night.

"Yeah, thanks" I gave her a short kiss before getting up. Now that Bayleef was gone I would have to consider catching another Pokemon, as horrible as I felt replacing her. Come to think of it, I hadn't actually befriended that many Pokemon in this world that I could consider catching.

Myeslf and Lyra went through to get a breakfast, the other Pokemon waking up and coming through as we ate. Scott came through, yawning wildly and dropping a backpack and belt on the table.

"There's your equipment, along with some spare Pokeballs in case you want to catch any other Pokemon, which knowing you, I doubt" He said, stifling another yawn.

"Actually, I will, Bayleef left" I said sadly.

"What?" He said in surprise, and I explained to him her reasons.

"Anyway, what type is the Gym in London specialising in?" I wondered.

"Fire-types" Scott replied shortly. This sparked a memory of a fond memory, and I ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Lucario shouted after me, but I didn't reply. Even after two years, would they still be there? Only one way to find out.

I ran into the forest, hoping I was heading in the right direction, dodging trees and roots. However, I didn't see the log right in front of me, and went flying over it, skidding a few metres when I hit the forest floor.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance" Said a female voice that I recognised.

"It's him Mum, Dad, it's him!" Said the exact voice that I wanted to hear, and looked up to get a lick in the face.

"Ew...hi" I groaned, getting up.

"You came at the perfect time, Ignis here remembered you from before, and wanted to go with a trainer, and he didn't know any others" The Dad said.

"Really? What a coincidence...I came here hoping to ask you if I could take him with me on my journey!"

"Oh can I? Please?" Ignis turned to his parents.

"It's your choice son, and besides, I trust this boy" The female Arcanine said.

"Yay!" Ignis barked happily, and ran over to me.

"Okay! Okay, calm down, I don't have any Pokeballs with me right now, so I need to get them. You remember where we did the demonstration before? You can come and meet me there in about twenty minutes, you can say goodbye to your parents, and I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends"

"Okay!" Ignis wagged his tail, and I started to leave before the mother's voice stopped me.

"Oh and...thank you" I turned back, and nodded, smiling, before running back through the woods to give my other Pokemon the good news...

Hoped you liked my Lyra POV, and tell me if I did anything wrong! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Rocket Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, finally my youtube channel is getting somewhere! There should be a link to it in my profile. The only issues I'm having is the internet; it's a quarter of what it used to be! :( Also, I noticed there's only one favourite and one follow on this story, and four reviews...*raises eyebrow*

Chapter Three – Team Rocket Returns (Really, What Were You Exepcting?)

We all gathered outside Scott's place, and sure enough, after a few minutes Ignis ran out of the forest excitedly.

"Hi!" He said, and then stopped when he saw the Eons. "Oh um...sorry my lords, I didn't-"

This caused us all to burst out laughing.

"No it's - it's fine" I was doubled over laughing my lungs out.

"Umm...okay..." Ignis didn't seem to know what to do here, and I realised we were being immensely awkward.

"Sorry...ohhh man that was funny" I wiped a tear from my eye. "Right well Ignis, I'm Will, and this is Lucario, Flygon, Pidgeot, Lyra, Logan, Latias and Latios" I said gesturing to each in turn.

"So you're not...y'know..." He shifted awkwardly.

"No" I replied, knowing what he meant. "The first Pokemon I came across in the wild attacked me at first because she was scared, and then she realised that I was a Legendary and was really sorry, and I just laughed at that. We're not...as respectful as Arceus might want" I chuckled at this.

"_Yeah, we're not like 'BOW TO ME' we're just more like 'Hi'"_ Latios flew down properly to meet him, his sister following. I smiled; those three would get along well. Then something happened that would change Ignis' life forever.

"Well while you take that little brat of our hands, we'll take the real prize! Byeee!" Called a singsong voice. The exact one that Logan predicted.

We turned to see the infamous Team Rocket rising into the sky in a white balloon with a red R on it. Below the baloon hung a net with two Pokemon struggling to free themselves, flamethrowers arcing everywhere.

"Mum! Dad!" Ignis cried.

"Let them go! Now!" I shouted to them, but they just laughed.

"Oh but the Boss needs them for his experiments! But we can't have them alive now can we Jess?" James taunted. They seemed a lot worse than before, earlier they were just a pair of idiots.

"Okay, that's it! Flygon, get up there and Dragon Claw the net!" Flygon took to the skies, and flapped towards the balloon.

"Tut-Tut" Jessie said, and took out a gun.

"FLYGON MOVE!" I screamed, and before I knew it, I had to taken to the air myself. I would not have her dying! But what Jessie did next drove me over the edge.

She aimed the pistol downward, and fired twice.

Red liquid spurted from the net.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. The attacks coming from inside the net completely stopped. My happiness from earlier completely disappeared, and turned into fury. "YOU BASTARDS! I WILL BLAST YOU OFF THIS EARTH PERMANENTLY!"

I felt a rush of power within me, and then a beam of pure power blasted out, completely disintegrating their balloon, and sending them into the upper atmosphere. The net holding the two Arcanine fell towards the ground, but I stopped it with psychic and gently put it down before coming down myself.

"_How did you just...you hadn't even trained with Luster Purge!"_ Logan said in shock, but I didn't care. I was focused on Ignis, running towards his dead mother and father. I felt myself shift back to human, and I moved the net off the parents, eyes glowing.

The Growlithe stopped as he reached their bodies, and I knelt down next to him. He stayed silent for about a minute, before turning around and burying his face in my t-shirt. I held him close, and waited for his grieving to subside before talking to him.

"You'll always have a family with us Ignis, we'll make sure of it" I said caringly.

"Thank you Will" He said quietly, before falling asleep in my arms. I sighed before standing up, Ignis' paws over my shoulder.

"He needs to sleep this off, let's get to London and see that gym!" I said, starting to stride in the direction of the city.

"_Do you wanna fly?"_ Lyra said, nudging me.

"Yeah, all right" I said, putting Ignis on her back before climbing on myself. "I just don't want to fly too often, in case I become unfit, and we don't want to get far ahead of the other trainers"

"That makes sense" Lucario said, hopping onto Flygon. "But, if Ignis evolves, and we both learn ExtremeSpeed, then we'll be able to keep up with your flights on the ground no problem, and you'd be able to change to Logan or whatever, and still exercise yourself"

"That's a good idea Lucario, I'll keep that in mind" I said gratefully as we entered the city limits. "Now...I wonder where the Pokemon Center is..." I opened my Pokenav for the first time, to find a map of Britain, and a key for the Gyms, Pokemon Centers, and towns and cities.

It worked like a smartphone, and had a touchscreen. I was able to zoom in and see all the roads and railways. I moved the map over to London and zoomed in. We were coming in from the west, and there appeared to be eight Pokemon Centers in London alone. I supposed it was a big city, but still...

"Ok, there's one just where those skyscrapers start, to the left of the nearest one" I directed, and we began to fly a bit lower.

I saw a few camera flashes down below, and then heard some cheering.

"_Still famous then?"_ Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so! They're probably wondering where I've been for the last two years as well" I laughed.

We came in to land, and the public docilely cleared away for us. But then, they swarmed back in, wanting answers to their questions.

"Here_ we go again..." _I sent to all the others, before bracing myself. Thankfully Ignis was still on Lyra's back, otherwise he would have woken up.

"Where have you been for two years?"

"What do you think of Pokemon Sky and the British League?"

"Where's Bayleef?"

That one caught me off guard.

"Wait! Stop, please! Who just asked, where's Bayleef?" I shouted over the crowd, and they silenced themselves before one girl stepped forward. "You?"

"Yeah" She said shyly. "I wondered where she went, and why you now have that Growlithe with you. Did you replace her?"

"No I didn't replace her" I said firmly. "She decided to move on, and I respected that. However, I needed a new member on my team since I'm not allowed to use Logan and Lyra for obvious reasons. Now, we need to go to the Pokemon Center thank you very much"

I turned away, took Ignis off Lyra's back, and walked inside the PC, Pokemon following.

"_How classic"_ I sent, looking around. Generic reception desk, generic Pokemon healing machine...wait what? "Excuse me nurse, but who invented that?"

"Why, Pokemon Sky of course!" She giggled. "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to book a room for a night please"

"Could I take your Pokedex for a moment?" She asked, and I handed it over.

"Oh my! That's a lot of money...wait..." She looked over at my Pokemon before a delighted smile spread over her face. "Will! What happened?"

"Ugh, please don't ask, I just had to deal with the mob outside" I groaned, and her face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but if you want them to stop, you should probably do it on Tv or something...done!" She handed my Pokedex back over. "You're in room 3, and is there anything I can do for that Growlithe?"

"No he's fine, he's just taking a nap..." I decided not to elaborate.

"Bye!" She called as we went back out, to head for the gym. The crowd had dispersed again, but now there were new people, and they wanted answers as well.

"You know what? Let's fly there" I said, hurriedly getting on Lyra's back. "Now...where's the gym...? Oh"

Bit of a cliffie there, and the chapter was slightly shorter, but whatever :P. Also I've now figured out that this fic is going to be pretty damn long, and my goal is 100,000 words...gulp.


	4. Chapter 4 - The London Gym!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Four reviews within minutes of me uploading that last chapter! Thanks so much! But there's one I don't understand, from a guest..

but also mean because of the cliffhanger and bits like that  
but very good and a consent updates

Huh? Also, another poll on my profile, please vote!

Chapter Four – The London Gym

"_Is that the gym?!"_ I asked in amazement, looking down at the white dome.

"Yup" Will said above me. I could hear cheering from down below, and for once it wasn't directed at us. "Sounds like the public are watching a battle, let's go land and find out"

"_Where's the entrance?"_ I asked, as I couldn't tell.

"Ummm...it says it's on the north side" I assumed he was consulting his Pokenav.

We came down for a landing, I found this area to be strangely empty.

"They must all be inside, watching the battle" Flygon said, and I nodded. There were two big glass doors with a fire emblem on them, and we went through to find a queue with about four people in, with a glass wall showing the gym battle.

One of the trainers looked around as we entered the line, and just by looking at him, I could tell he was full of himself.

"Ha! Do you honestly think that stupid little Growlithe will be able to best...uh..." Will had completely ignored him, and then he saw me. I shot him a glare and the effect was instantaneous. His face paled and he quickly tried to get as far away from me as possible. Being a Legendary was just too much fun!

"_I'm trying desperately not to laugh"_ Will sent to me, and I giggled to myself. We watched the battle finish, and they hadn't installed speakers so that we could hear what was going on, but it was faint.

"Hey Ignis...you'll want to see this" Will said, gently waking the Growlithe up.

"What is it?" He yawned, and Will put him down facing the battle through the glass. "Woah..."

I smiled at the little guy's reaction to the battle happening before him. So far, the Gym leader had used Quilava, and one that Will found on his Pokedex was Litleo. Then he brought out his final, apparently called Chandelure.

"_Have you seen these Pokemon before?"_ I asked, seeing Will's confused face.

"Only the Quilava...they must be Generation V and VI Pokemon...but when did they get here?"

"_I don't know..."_ I said, looking at them. A couple of the other trainers were looking at Will strangely, probably wondering why he was talking to himself.

I shot a glance at them, and they quickly turned away as well.

The trainer finished the fight with a Water Pulse and Ice Beam from his Lapras, freezing the Chandelure in place. It fainted, and the Gym leader returned it. Then he walked over to the trainer, handing over a badge, and the crowd cheered.

Will's POV

"Man, they say this is one of the hardest gyms...I hope they're wrong" Said a voice right next to my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"AH! Where did you come from?!" I shouted, making heads turn.

"Well the door, obviously! But why...umm...well I can see you're definitely going to lose this battle!" He said sarcastically, looking at Lyra and Logan.

"I'm not going to be using them in a fight" I deadpanned. "The League rules say that you're not allowed to use Legendaries in battle, but I'm allowed to use the two smaller Eons because of their age"

"Well how did you get two of each?!" He spluttered.

"Long story" I sighed.

There was silence for a few seconds before I caught him staring at me.

"What?"

"It's you!"

"Ummmm...well yeah, I'm quite well known...why?"

"It's YOU!"

"Could you be more specific?" I said exapasperately.

"The...the demonstration! There were Growlithe...and you turned into a...a Latios!" Realisation dawned on me.

"It's you!"

"Well no shit, of course I'm me!"

"Let your Growlithe out! Let him out now! Ignis, take a look at this!"

Ignis turned to see another Growlithe being realeased, and soon he was the happiest I'd seen him since I'd returned to those woods.

"PYROS!" He barked (Note: it's pronounced Pie-Ross)

"Ignis?!" Pyros said in amazement, and they had a happy reunion, licking each other. "Who were you caught by?"

"Will!" He said proudly, sitting in front of me.

"What? Oh wow...hi Will!" Pyros said, and he must have been remembering me from the demonstration.

"Hi, small world, huh?" I said laughing.

"Yeah...anyway, my name's Kyle" He said, holding out a hand.

"Great meeting you...and Pyros" I said shaking his hand. Then we turned back to the current battle, which had just been lost by another trainer.

"Man...that Chandelure's really strong..." Kyle muttered.

"I guess it's my turn to own that Gym Leader, AND his pathetic Pokemon" I heard a loud voice say from the other end of the corridor. Sure enough, it was the same trainer that Lyra had terrified earlier, and with one look from her, he went hurrying through the door.

"What's up with him?" Kyle looked at the door he had just slammed behind himself in fear.

"Nothing" I laughed, which Lyra copied, albeit more evilly.

"Hey, why do you keep your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs?" Kyle asked me, and I was trying _very_ hard not to go on a rant.

"It just seems cruel, they can understand us, some of them are more intelligent than us, and yet we force them to stay inside a ball until we want them to fight for us. Where's the sense in that?"

"I suppose...yeah, I'll let mine out too, I can't believe I didn't think of this before..." He sounded genuinley dissapointed with himself at this, and i knew I'd found a caring trainer.

We stood back as he released another three pokemon (some of which I had to indentify); Whirlipede, Rhyhorn and Kadabra.

"Who was your starter? Or did they even have starters now?" I asked.

"No, you'd usually just have to go out and befriend one, before they gave you your Pokeballs and Pokedex, so you couldn't just capture one out of force. My starter was Abra, when we moved from Ireland to Scotland when Pokemon appeared. Dad gave her to me as a sort of consolation present. Then when the British League started, I told my parents I wanted to try it, but they didn't want me to, saying it was a 'bad influence' or some bollocks like that. So then we just left anyway, applied for the League, got our Pokedex, and pokeballs, and began travelling across the country"

I guessed he wanted to get that out for a while, so I returned the favour.

"I found Latias' and Latios' eggs underneath a waterfall, along with the Soul Dew, and they hatched into the Lati's I'm using in the tournament. My parents were killed, we had to go on the run, and my life changed forever" My voice cracked a little at the end, but I held my composure. "A lot's happened since, stuff I can't even begin to tell without it taking an hour to do so"

We watched the rest of the current battle in silence, where that full of himself trainer was utterly trounced. When trainers finished their battle, they went through another door and into the oppisite end of the corridor to the entrance. He came skulking back out, and he saw us. He blanched again before making a run for the exit, and I chuckled.

"What's he so scared of?" Kyle wondered.

"Lyra" I said shortly. "The bigger Latias" I explained, seeing his confusion.

"It makes me wonder how those kinds of trainers even made it into the League" Kyle said.

"Cheating" I replied, and he turned to me. "It's a completely new system, and vulnerable to intruders to him, like a new computer without anti-virus software"

"Looks like you're up" He said. "Good luck"

"Thanks, and you too" I smiled before walking out of the corridor, down some stairs, and walking out onto the battlefield...

Holy shit, I managed to spend an entire chapter in a waiting room! Next one's going to be two battles, Will's and Kyle's fights for the badge!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Inferno Badge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I don't like Frozen. Or Disney animations. But I kinda liked Frozen's Let it Go, and then found this: Look up 'Let It go The Piano Guys' on Youtube. It is literally the best song I have ever heard, and have been playing it on loop whenever I can for two days straight o.O And I don't know if I mentioned this in the last chapter, but there's a new poll on my profile.

Chapter Five – The Inferno Badge

The lights glared at me when I stepped out onto the battlefield. I noticed walls of see-through plastic around the area we would be fighting in, and looked up to my right to see Kyle and his pokemon watching, along with another trainer that had appeared.

The fact that my Pokemon weren't in their Pokeballs surprised the public, as they came out with me, and they gasped at recognising the Eons.

"Well it looks like our next contestant is the infamous Will!" Scott said loudly. Wait what?

I looked to the left and saw Scott standing on a podium, evidently going to commentate on our battle. His VERY short gameshow must have given him enough reputation to be a part of the London Gym.

"Well how about that? Ready to start your League journey Will?" The Gym Leader said. He was wearing an orange cape, which had bits on the end like flames, and a red shirt. His hair was short and spiky, fair coloured, and he wore normal jeans.

"'Course I am! That's why I'm here isn't it?" I replied, and the crowd laughed.

"Right then...let's get this started! Go Quilava!" He threw out a Pokeball, and the second generation starter evolution appeared, looking fierce.

"Ok, Flygon you're up!"

The field was made from dirt, hence why I chose a ground type.

"So, Will sends out Flygon, an unfortunate match for Quilava! The Dragon attacks will damage normally while Ground ones will do double!"

"Quilava, Defense Curl, then Rollout!" The Gym Leader shouted, and Quilava rolled forward, before starting to spin really fast and coming towards Flygon.

"Flygon Dig!" I said, and Flygon disappeared underground. "Now come up in front of Quilava, keep the hole open, and dig straight back in!" This was a bit confusing to understand, but she got it. She shot out of the earth right in front of Quilava, causing it to roll straight into the hole. Then she dived back underground.

"Great! Now cover up the entrance to the hole!" I called, and a spurt of dirt closed it over. "Now, Sand Tomb!"

The ground shook, and I heard a muffled cry from underneath. This had all happened very quickly, and the Gym Leader looked amazed at my tactics.

"So now Will has Quilava trapped underground in an amazing show of his pokemon's abilities, but it looks like that may be about to change!"

"Quilava, get out of there with eruption!"

"Flygon, get out, and fly up!" I commanded, and she burst out of the ground, before flying a few metres above it, and looking down. There was silence for a few seconds before we saw an orange glow on the ground, and Quilava smashed it's way out, along with a lot of fire and lava. This threw dirt everywhere, and I had a great idea.

"Flygon, Mud-Slap!" I shouted, and she began kicking back all the flying mud into Quilava's face, before it staggered and fell over.

"Well I think we can all see Will isn't your everyday trainer!" The Gym leader returned Quilava. "I guess I'll just have to amp it up a little bit, go Litleo!"

He sent out his next Pokemon and I decided to change as well.

"Alright Flygon, come back, that was great!" She smiled and flew back down next to me. "Right..Ignis, do you want to give this a try?"

"Umm...well I've never really trained with you before, will I be okay?" He asked nervously.

"You'll be fine, just listen to what I say. What attacks do you know?" I patted his head reassuringly.

"Flame Wheel, Ember and Bite. So do I just..." He motioned with a paw towards the battlefield.

"Yep, go ahead!" I said, and Ignis, and he ran out.

"So after appearing to have a discussion with his Pokemon – an ability that I bet we all wished we possessed – Will has sent out Growlithe" Scott said.

"Litleo, TakeDown!" The Gym leader shouted, and Ignis seemed to have stage fright as Litleo plowed right into him. He hit the ground and rolled, before struggling to get up.

"Aww, can the poor puppy not get up without his mummy's help?" The Litleo taunted, and I saw a fire ignite inside Ignis' eyes.

"Nobody...ever...mentions... my PARENTS!" Ignis shouted, and slammed his front paws into the ground. Flames erupted everywhere, covering the battlefield, and I was sure the audience were glad they had those plastic walls now.

I quickly took out my Pokedex, and scanned the attack. Outrage.

"Holy shit" I muttered quietly. Through the flames, I saw that Litleo had fainted, and the Gym Leader returned it looking very shocked.

"That was some attack, I'll have to use my strongest Pokemon!" The Gym Leader sent out his Chandelure.

"Are you ok Ignis?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm...I'm fine..." He panted.

"Right, let's win this, once and for all! Flame Wheel!"

This time, Ignis reacted instantly, and started running through the flames of Outrage, a sphere of fire appearing around his head. He jumped, and Chandelure didn't even see him coming. It fainted.

The entire room was silent now.

It was Scott who broke the silence.

"And what an incredible finish to Will's first Gym battle! He completely faints Chandelure, and Ignis appears to have learnt a new attack! Gym leader, I believe you have something to give him?"

"I...yes" He stood up straight again, returned his Chandelure, and walked across the battlefield towards me. Ignis came back as well, and the flames all died away.

"Will, in showing amazing skill and tactics in battling, I present you with the Inferno Badge"

He handed me a badge that looked like the symbols on the doors, a generic flame symbol with a black centre.

"Thank you" I said, and the crowd cheered. We walked to the door behind where the Gym leader stood, and came up in the corridor once again. "That was incredible Ignis! How did you do that?" I turned to the Puppy Pokemon, who still looked a bit shocked.

"I don't...I don't know. I just felt really angry that they talked about Mum and Dad like that...and I felt a kind of release..."

"That sounds exactly like the way I transformed to try and take down Team Rocket"

"_Extreme Emotional Response"_ Lyra said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that was confusing, how did you do that?" Ignis asked, and I realised I hadn't explained a thing to him yet.

"I'll explain when we get back to the Pokemon Center, but first let's watch Kyle's battle" We turned to see Kyle already using his Scolipede against Quilava. For the first time I noticed the healing machine off to one side of where the Gym Leader stood, he must put his Pokemon in it before battling another trainer.

Kyle's Scolipede won against Quilava, but was knocked out by Litleo, as was his Kadabra. It was Ryhorn that managed to take it out, and Chandelure, but only just. He came up behind us in the corridor with a smile on his face.

"Phew, I thought I was going to lose that one! That was an amazing performance by Ignis by the way"

"Yeah, how did you do that brother?" Pyros asked.

"I don't know..." He said.

"_That Litleo won't be keeping that attitude for long"_ Logan said, and I chuckled.

"No...well, we'd better get back to the Pokemon Center, it's been nice meeting you Kyle, and you too Pyros"

"Yeah, we'll probably meet again somewhere along the line, I'm sure Pyros and Ignis would like that too" Kyle said. "See you around"

"Bye!" We exited the Gym, and I jumped onto Lyra's back, Ignis following. "I bet you wish you could fly!" I shouted to Kyle, and he briefly turned back.

"Well no shit!" He replied sarcastically, before walking off.

We flew to the Pokemon center, and I noticed it was actually getting kind of late. We had dinner in the PC, and although it was free for trainers I paid anyway. Then we went up to our room, and I sat down on one of the beds, and cracked my knuckles.

"Right Ignis, let's get you all caught up..."

Sorry if some of you were hoping for Kyle's battle, I did a LOT of stuff today, and just wanted to get this chapter up. Tell me if you think the battle was good!


	6. Chapter 6 - Absolute Power

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, yesterday I realised there wasn't a Wolf Pokemon. Not officially, although Suicune is apparently meant to be one. So, I'm creating one, in Paint, and have uploaded the first part here:

: / / row123456789 . deviantart . com / art / Wulvina-Stage-One-470375614

And also I had writer's block for a little while, and a lot's been happening

Chapter Six – Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

We were currently walking through the fields of South-East England, walking for exercises sake. Of course Pidgeot was flying, finding it difficult to walk on her talons for long periods of time, but Flygon was on the ground.

I was looking through the Pokenav, wondering which order we should tackle the gyms in. We knew we were going to Norwich next, as it was the closest, but other than that, I had no idea.

I had gone through my lengthy explanation of our adventures with Ignis, and he had taken it surprisingly well.

Then I found something on the Pokenav that really surprised me.

"The final championships are in Glasgow!" I said in shock.

"Where's that?" Flygon asked, and I had to keep reminding myself they didn't know this world.

"It's the capital city of Scotland" I explained.

"_And why is that surprising?"_ Logan asked, looking over my shoulder at the Pokenav.

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain, but when they say Britain - the combination of countries we're travelling across – they mean England most of the time. I was sure that the championships were going to be held in London" I said awkwardly.

Then, without warning the Pokenav started beeping louldy, giving us all a massive fright. I fumbled around with it before finding the button to answer the incoming call.

"Oh, hello Will. I see your Pokenav is working?" Said Scott.

"Um...yeah, does this thing act as a phone as well as looking like one?" I asked.

"It does, every trainer has a reigstry number on their Pokenav, and you can call them through that" He explained.

"Yeah, well you just gave us the fright of our lives. By the way, why are the championships being held in Glasgow?"

"In your honour, at least that's what Pokemon Sky says" Scott said suspiciously.

"POKEMON SKY DOESN'T DO NEARLY AS MUCH DAMAGE AS I DO" I completely lost control of my voice, and I did not like the sound of what came out.

"I...I'm sorry?" Scott asked, confused.

"I...I'll call you back" I said quickly, before closing the Pokenav.

"_Dad? What was that?" _Latias asked nervously.

"I don't know...I completely lost control of my speech..." I started breathing heavily; what was going on with me? First I'm imagining things...and then this wierd voice takes over my speech...

"_Will, calm down. We need to figure out what's causing this"_ Logan said.

"No! I can't calm down! Because I need to have my body taken over by wierd voices and memories!" I shouted, before running off in a random direction. I had really lost it now, but it wasn't long before I felt something explode behind me, and I fell unconscious...

...

Lyra's POV

I was really _really _worried. I mean yeah, of course the others were too, but at least they were staying still. After Will had apparently lost his mind, Logan had knocked him out with a Dragon Pulse, and we had flown further north-east, to Chelmsford according to a sign.

We had taken him into a Pokemon Center on the outskirts of the town, where the nurse had recognised him immediately. We weren't sure whether to take him to a human hospital or a Pokemon center, as he was kind of both, but we decided on the PC, since human hospitals usually didn't have Pokemon coming in that often.

After we had explained the situation – through telepathy – the nurse had taken him to a Pokemon psychiatrist apparently. We hadn't been allowed in, in case it triggered some memories that might affect the questioning, but it hadn't gone well.

According to the psychiatrist, Will had started throwing things around, smashing glass, causing chaos, before another doctor had managed to get a strong anaesthetic into him through a needle, which made me shiver. Reportedly their had been a slight purple aura around Will when he'd been destroying stuff, and then there had been a flash as they injected that stuff into him.

We all knew that the flash had been Will's powers kicking in, but I didn't even want to think about the purple aura.

Now he was lying in a bed that had some wierd matress that would relax his muscles, but at least we were allowed inside the room.

The others were just sitting around, waiting for him to wake up, but I could sit still. Every few minutes I had to go and check, was he waking up?

"_Lyra just stop, he'll wake up when he's ready"_ Logan said, and I came back and waited. But not before long, I felt the urge to check again, but nothing occurred.

"_You aren't going to make any difference!"_ Logan snapped, and I turned to him.

"_Who says? I don't like just leaving him here with people that could just inject him with anything!"_ I replied worriedly, and so saying lay down next to him, putting my head and neck across his chest, and I could feel it moving up and down as he breathed.

...

Will's POV

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable, and opened my eyes to see Lyra lying across me. I stroked her neck softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"_Hey_" She said happily, nuzzling me.

"Hi...why am I in a Pokemon Center?" I asked, confused. The last thing I remembered was running...

"_I had to knock you out after you went a bit insane, we took you here, and a psychiatrist tried to figure out what had happened. Unfortunately you started smashing everything up before a doctor put you to sleep"_ Logan and the others came over.

"Any particular reason why Lyra was lying on top of me?" I wondered, moving myself into a sitting position.

"_Logan was being a grouch, and I wanted to make sure you were safe"_ She explained, getting up. Logan sighed and threw his arms into the air exasperately, and I chuckled.

"Well, there must have been a reason I woke up feeling really comfortable" Lyra smirked and stuck out her tongue at Logan, who couldn't help a smile stretch across his face.

"_Yeah, yeah, all right"_ He waved it off. "_You know, you two make a really cute couple"_ This made us both blush.

"Yeah, and you're really good at awkward conversations!" I said, and he just laughed.

I got out of bed, and tried to walk. This was a bad move, and it appeaared all my muscles had turned to jelly, and I fell over a small table, knocking a vase of flowers to the ground. Thankfully it didn't smash on the carpet, and I put it back up.

I then tried to get up again before finding I couldn't. Logan had to telekinetically lift me onto his back, before we went back through to the main reception of the Pokemon Center. I saw Lyra pout when he lifted me onto his back and not hers, but I didn't comment, I was too exhausted. Even though I had been sleeping for the last...however many hours, my muscles just weren't responding, and I felt light headed for some reason.

The few trainers that were here were quite surprised to see me sprawled across a Latios' back no less, and with three other Legendaries, but the nurse came hurrying over when she saw us.

"Right...Will, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said weakly.

"Right, well the mattress and anaesthetic shouldn't last long, and with your...erm, friends taking care of you, I'm sure you'll be fine. However, you should stay here for now. It's getting near night, and in that condition it's not safe to go out" She explained.

"Okay..." I replied.

From there we had dinner in the Pokemon Center, before going up to our room.

Of course, as soon as Logan put me down on the bed, I was out cold.

...

After a thankfully dreamless sleep, my eyes opened to find my muscles were working again. I started to get up before realising my kids were sleeping on top of me, like Lyra had been before. This made me think back to the things that had happened over the last few days, and I realised I hadn't actually paid them very much heed. I would need to give them some more attention. I fell back into a snooze before I felt a small nudging; they were trying to get me to wake up.

I opened my eyes again and shifted, startling them.

"Sorry" I said, and hugged them a bit. I got up and followed them downstairs for breakfast, and another day of our journey...

Well that was a nice ending! Also another poll on my profile! Yes, I know I've been using them a lot recently, but it's a great way for you guys to decide what happens to my stories.


	7. Chapter 7 - God Loses it

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, as you can tell by the chapter name, this one's going to be pretty entertaining...

Chapter Seven – God Loses It

We were flying along the coast, with myself on Lyra's back at her request, when BAM! Straight up blackout, no warning. This was a new one for me, I was used to blacking out – it was almost a hobby – but there was no indication of what it could have been, and it wasn't Et Primae Vitae.

When we woke up, we appeared to be back in the Mind room in the Hall of Origin. I could hear angry voices from in the throne room, and everyone else was around me. Everyone except...

"_Logan?"_ Lyra wondered.

"He must be through there" I said, pointing towards the throne room entrance, and we all headed through. What greeted us was one of the worst things I have ever encountered.

Arceus had Logan pinned down with his two front legs, presumably holding him down with Psychic as well. There was a sphere of yellow energy over the God's head, threatening to blast Logan into pieces. All the other Legendaries were gathered there, including quite a few I didn't recognise. They were being forced to stay where they were, held back by Light Screens.

"Ah! Will! Just the person I was looking for!" He sneered. "NOW TELL ME WHO'S CONTROLLING WHO, OR I'LL BLAST YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HERE INTO PIECES!" He roared, bringing the Hyper Beam closer to Logan.

There was a burst of talking from the other Legendaries, but it was immediately silenced by Arceus.

"If you touch one feather on his body you'll have me to talk to" I threatened.

"Is that a challenge?" He said quietly, and turned to me.

"_Logan now!"_ I sent, and he managed to get out from underneath the God, but he didn't seem to notice.

"If I win you tell me all you know of why we are here...before you die" He hissed.

"If I win...you die" I finished, and he immediately launched his Hyper Beam at me. I easily dodged it, and started for the gardens, but he blocked my path.

"If I die...EVERYONE DIES WITH ME!" He launched a Judgement, just like I'd seen Dean do before, and an orange sphere of power shot into the sky, blasting through the roof of the Hall, bringing down small chunks of marble.

"_Everyone else try to break through those Light Screens, we need to get everyone out of here!" _I sent, and they started attacking them, as did the Legendaries on the inside. Hoepfully, this would keep Arceus at least partially focused on keeping the Light Screens.

"_What are you doing Will?!"_ Lyra shouted, and I couldn't blame her for being worried.

"_I'm saving you, and everyone else from this monster"_ I replied. "_He may have the powers of a God, but he's not actually one, is he? Just help everyone else get out of here, I'll be fine!"_

I raised a Protect as the Judgement came back down, bringing down the entire roof. I had to expand it so that no rubble fell on anyone else, and I felt a surge of strength. I looked to my left to see Lyra helping me, holding the protect up as well. I set my jaw determinedly, there was no stopping her.

We lifted the protect up higher, before throwing the ruins on top of it out of the hole and into the gardens. Then I felt the ground rumble, before lots of chunks of earth blew out some of the floor, and flew towards me. This was my chance. Lyra went to protect me, but I held her back.

"_Wait, I can change into Logan from this"_ I sent, and got a glance at him, still working on the Light Screens. The Earth Power hit me, and I was easily able to transform.

"No matter what you change, you are still only a Mew, and will be dealt with easily!" Arceus taunted, and I shot a smrik at Lyra.

"You have a lot to learn Arceus, with only a few minutes of your life left to learn it" I said, before flying straight at him with a Zen Headbutt. He started glowing pink and I could tell he was changing type. I swerved around him at the last second. Lyra followed, hitting him quickly with a DragonBreath as she passed, doing quite a bit of damage.

"You little bitch! How dare you?!" He spat. This break of concentration caused the Light Screens to finally break, releasing all the other Legendaries.

"Look around you Arceus, I don't see one person here who respects you anymore" I said, causing him to look around with worry in his eyes.

"What are you doing?! FIGHT HIM!" He screamed in rage. Not one of them moved.

I used his distraction to my advantage, and flew right up to him, before using a DragonBreath and Zen Headbutt combined to knock him to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" He asked in panic.

"Cleansing the world of evil. It's in my job description" I said coldly, before finishing him off with a psychic attack that literally tore his mind from his body, disintegrating them both.

"Lyra, DragonBreath please" I said, and she let out a light attack that allowed me to transform back into my human form.

Then every single Legendary in the room bowed to both myself and Lyra. I was quite confused before Logan decided to explain.

"_Any Legendary that defeats Arceus becomes our ruler. You and Lyra defeated him both, and now you two are the God and Goddess of this world" _We just looked at each other, before she came forward next to me.

"_Well, I suppose you're all wondering why Arceus was...a bit mad. I would explain it myself but...I haven't experienced it first-hand. Will are you okay to...?"_ She started.

"Yeah...okay first, for gods sake, stop bowing!_"_ Then I went through Et Primae Vitae's explanation with them, and by the end they were all looking a bit shocked.

"This doesn't mean you're all useless though, you're anything but. Nothing happens without a reason, and that includes you. But there are some rules I'd like to set out first. Number one; why are we up here? I have no idea why Arceus would have created the Hall of Origin in the first place, but we don't need it. Now that Arceus is gone, the shields have disappeared, and everyone down on the Sevii Islands is going to see a gigantic ruin floating over their land. I say we leave it here for them to explore, or whatever. Everyone here is a Pokemon, which means everyone here has a natural enviroment that they like living in! Never mind the boring white marble of this place, we should be living down on Earth, where we belong. Or even, not on Earth! Some of you live in Outer Space, or in another dimension! It's your choice"

"Number two; give humans a chance. I've helped them get used to us being here for a long time – and whoever it was that took over helped – but now there are hundreds of trainers out there, and they'd happily care for you! Feel free to take your time and study them, make sure they're trustworthy or whatever, but you don't need to just sit up here and grouch about real world matters. You can be out there, having fun for a change"

"Number three; drop the respect. You don't need to bow to me and Lyra as soon as we enter a room! We need to show that we're not going to strike someone down just because they didn't say sir at the start and end of every sentence. I'll call you psychically if we need to meet again. Council dismissed, now get out there, and start searching for a trainer that you can trust"

There was silence for at least five seconds before I heard an ecstatic "YAY!" And Jirachi sped out of the room. Then, one by one, the rest of them followed, though in less of a hyper manner.

"Well at least that wasn't like your last speech here" Lucario deadpanned.

Myself and Lyra looked at each other for a couple of seconds before evil smirks spread across our faces.

"BOW TO ME FOOLISH MORTAL!" I said in my best dangerous voice, but ended up laughing.

"It doesn't really work if you start laughing afterwards" Ignis said.

"Whatever...hey, I completely forgot! I wonder if I can..." I muttered t myself, before focusing on Ignis, and his age. He was surrounded by a golden glow for a few seconds before it faded.

"What did you just do?" he asked, confused.

"I made you immortal"

"Oh cool! Thanks!"

"NOW BOW TO ME!" I roared, surprising him.

This was going to be interesting...

So now Will is ACTUALLY god...oh boy...


	8. Chapter 8 - Rampage!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Again with the writers block! I figured out that it's this Pokemon journey idea that stops a lot of writers out there, and it stopped me before as wel! But not this time, oh no. I need you guys' help, could you put any ideas for things to happen for one or two chapters? I have some ideas myself, but I'm not sure if it's going to be enough. Thank you!

Chapter Eight – Rampage

"Oh boy...the next Gym's Psychic...that's going to be hard..." I muttered, on Lyra's back. We were only a few miles from Norwich, and were over a thick forest, the reason we weren't walking at this point.

"_How's it going to be hard? None of us are weak to Psychic types"_ Lyra turned her neck to glance at me.

"Yeah, but if they're Psychic, Latias' and Latios' attacks won't have much effect either, and the gym's Pokemon are likely to be dual types. Along with the fact that this League was designed to be hard for us, and that Psychic attacks can be quite maneuverable, this could be a hard fight"

"_Yeah, I guess that makes sense...whoa!"_ Logan exclaimed, and we all saw a fireball, about the size of my head shoot past us. It seemed to have come from the forest, and was going straight up.

"What was that?!" I asked, watching it sail into the sky.

"_Uh, a fireball"_ Latios said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go find out where it came...from..." I trailed off as I saw a tree burst into flames and fall, setting others on fire. "Ok, we need to figure out what is causing that and stop it and the forest fire. Pidgeot, Lyra and I will go to Norwich and tell them to send some Water Types over here!"

I quickly changed to Logan by jumping off Lyra's back, before we sped off in a north-easterly direction. I wondered what could cause such an inferno as we saw the city nearing.

"How are we going to find water Pokemon?" Pidgeot asked.

"Well the fire brigade's still gotta be around here somewhere, we just have to find it. If things have progressed as far as I think they have, they should have some there" I explained quickly, glancing around at Norwich. No sign of a fire brigade, or even a fire vehicle.

People started noticing us as we flew over, and this sparked an idea.

"Lyra scan their minds quickly, see if they know where it could be" I instructed, and our eyes started glowing blue as we skimmed through their memories.

"_Got it!"_ Lyra said, and led us to a red and white building, which wouldn't have been very visible from above.

I threw the doors open with Psychic and quickly flew in. I heard people's shouts as I did this, and realised they thought I was breaking in to steal something. I couldn't worry about that now, I had to find those Water Pokemon!

I searched through a few rooms before coming to what seemed like a dressing room, except...not. There were fire brigade suits hung up on hooks, with helmets above them, and boots below. Seeing a large entrance into the final room, I flew through it to see six fire engines parked in a kind of hangar, with tubes trailing into them. There were a few firemen leaning against one of them, chatting, with water Pokemon beside them. They all stopped when they saw me.

"_Pidgeot, Lyra I found them"_ I sent, and they soon found their way in here as well.

"Ummm...what was Will's Latios called again?" One asked, and I sweatdropped.

"_It's not Logan, it's me! There's a forest fire to the south-west, and my Pokemon are trying to figure out what's causing it, and to stop it!"_ This spurred them into action. They quickly ran into the dressing room thing, got their suits on, before taking Pokeballs out of the pockets. They tapped their Pokemon with them...and nothing happened.

They were all looking very confused, and tried again. Nothing. No red beam of light, no opening of the ball.

"N_ever mind, we can carry a few of them ourselves, just get over there as fast as you can!"_ I said urgently, we lowered ourselves so they could get on. They did, a little nervously, and one of the fire brigade opened one door of the garage so we could fly out. We shot into the air, and towards the fire.

We reached it within a few minutes, and it was not looking good.

The flames had spread by quite a lot, and my Pokemon couldn't do anything to stop them. More trees had fallen, only spreading it further.

"_What's going on?"_ I asked Logan when I saw him. He appeared to be darting around, shooting off attacks into the flames.

"_It's a Fire Pokemon, we can't tell which one, but it's setting everything on fire_. _ We can't hit it because of all the smoke"_ He replied, flying up to me. "_Ignis is trying to keep up with it, but it's hard"_

"Right...okay, Pidgeot, Lyra, take the water pokemon you have and put out as many fires as you can, we'll try and take out whatever this Fire Pokemon is"

I saw another falling tree out of the corner of my eye, and quickly flew towards it, along with Logan. Latias and Latios caught up to us when they saw us.

"_What's happening Dad?"_ Latias asked, looking down at the fire.

I looked back at the Primplup on my back, and then back to where the fire seemed to be spreading from.

"Okay...Primplup, use any water attacks you can, and aim them towards where the fire is spreading from. If you hit that Pokemon, it will slow it down by a lot. Logan, try to slow it down from the front, Latias, Latios, take left and right, and try to keep it in one place"

Logan flew forward and started shooting Dragon Pulse after Dragon Pulse into the flames, while Latias and Latios took either side and fired in DragonBreath. They healed each other when they needed to, and Primplup started streaming water down on top of the trees. Steam came rushing up, obscuring my vision.

Then, I heard a roar.

"You must have hit it!" I said hopefully. "But I'm not sure what fire-type it is, some of them can be killed by a water attack...stop firing at it, and concentrate on the fires"

Without warning, a plume of lava came shooting out of the steam right beneath me, and I jerked backwards, throwing Primplup off my back. I quickly dived after it, but was stopped by an explosion. More lava came firing upwards, and I had to go higher to avoid it. My kids came shooting up to me, looking really quite scared, and I held them close.

"_Primplup? You okay?"_ I asked worriedly. I still hadn't seen Flygon or Lucario, and Logan hadn't flown up.

"Fine..." I heard a groan from down below. Well that was one box ticked, but I needed to find Logan; I didn't know if he'd been hit by that attack.

"Okay, take a look around, see if you can find Flygon or Lucario, I'm going to check on Logan" I said to them, and they nodded before flying off. I could still see Lyra and Pidgeot with their water Pokemon, putting out the fires.

I descended through the thick smoke, searching with keen eyes. When I broke through it at the forest floor, everything was burnt. Bushes, trees, anything that could be set on fire, had been, but thanks to Primplup they had been put out around here.

Then I saw a small patch of blue through the haze, and zoomed towards it to find Logan, on his side, with his belly blackened, the feathers almost entirely gone.

"Logan! Are you okay? Can youI hear me?!" I was panicking as I assessed his condition. If it had gotten that far, he must have been close.

"_I'm...okay..." _He coughed. "_It was a Camerupt...saw it just before it attacked me_..._over there..."_ He weakly pointed over to where I could see an orange Pokemon, fainted on the ground.

"Okay, okay, we need to get you out of here, you need medical attention" I lifted him up with Psychic, and put him on my back. As he was the same size, it was difficult, but with my Psychic strength, I could keep him there.

We rose out of the smoke to see a helicopter marked with the fire brigade logo. It was hovering in one place, and I decided to drop Logan there. Surely firefighters knew how to treat burns. They took some equipment out when I carefully put him down in the helicopter, and I assumed they were healing him. I turned to see all the others flying towards me with the Water pokemon. I quickly flew back down and picked up Primplup before going back to the helicopter.

"What was causing it?" One of the firefighters asked me as Primplup hopped into the helicopter.

"_A Camerupt, it's unconscious down below"_ I said.

"Right...time for cleanup..." He muttered.

OMG it took me SO LONG to get this chapter written! Also, another poll on my profile, and please send me your ideas for plot! :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Recovery

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Phew, I'm glad I got that last chapter out – finally – and now the updates should speed up a bit. I know what I'm doing with my Youtube Channel now, regular videos will be starting on there within the week, although I do have a part-time job now. School's returning in two and a half weeks, with even more homework than before, so that's gonna be fun! (Sarcasm) :P

Chapter Nine – Recovery

I woke up to find Will's arms around me, a very comforting sensation to wake up to. He was still asleep, so I decided to stay where I was, sharing our body heat.

After yesterday's events, we had all gotten to Norwich safely, and the firefighters had taken care of Logan's burns. They had then dropped us off at a Pokemon Center, and now here we were, sleeping. Turned out Lucario and Flygon had been getting the local Pokemon away from the fire, and noone had been harmed. I fell asleep again, before being awakened by Will's panicky voice.

"Where is he? What's happened?!" He quickly got off the bed and went to rush out of our room. I stopped him with Psychic and calmly levitated into the air.

"_Will. He's being treated. For his burns. Downstairs"_ I said firmly.

"Oh...sorry...it's just, I still have flashbacks...when you just...disappeared..." He trailed off, looking down at the ground, and I immediately felt sorry for him.

"_It's okay, we think about it too. Just focus, and know what you're doing"_ I nuzzled him gently.

"Thanks Lyra" He said, before we kissed for a few seconds. "I really don't know what i'd do without you"

"_Well that's why we're together isn't it?"_ I replied.

"Yeah, I guess..." A small smile spread across his face. "Let's head downstairs and get some food"

The others had woken up before us, and when we came down Lucario turned to us with a smirk on his face.

"So how are our two love birds today?"

I could do nothing but roll my eyes to shake off my blushing. They must have seen us sleeping together but that had happened before, right? There was nothing new there...

"Whatever" Will said, and we started eating.

After breakfast we went to check on Logan, and let me say, he was not happy.

"_What did they do to my feathers?!"_ He was looking at himself in a mirror, as he couldn't see his belly very well on his own.

"They would have to trim your feathers to treat your burns" Will explained. Most of Logan's belly had been shaved, and it still looked the same, but he was not pleased about it in the least.

"_You know what this means right?"_ He turned to Will.

"No...?" He replied uncertainly.

_"I won't be able to turn invisible for days! On top of the fact that it looks awful! I'm going to have to have a word with the nurse..."_ Logan growled.

"I'm...not seeing any difference..." He said, looking at Logan.

"_Really? You're not seeing that?_" He asked incredulously.

"Nope..." Will shook his head slowly.

"_You must be blind"_ He hmphed. Will raised an eyebrow and I decided to inform him of the situation.

"_We're quite proud of our feathers, and we have much keener eyes for them"_ I sent privately. He nodded, taking this in, before seeming to come to a decision.

"Well I didn't notice it much, so the public probably won't either. If you're up and about, then we're off!" He said cheerily, and Logan just looked at me.

"_Is he up to something that he hasn't told me about?"_

"_Probably"_ I smiled. Knowing Will, it would be something good. We all followed him through the Pokemon Center, thanking the nurse on the way out.

"You're still able to fly right?" He joked, looking at Logan. The Latios rolled his eyes before levitating up higher. Ignis leapt onto his back, Will got onto mine, and Lucario got on Flygon's. Then we took off, in search of the Norwich Gym

"The...Norwich...ice rink? That doesn't sound right...or good..." Will muttered.

"_Is ice like snow? If so, I don't want to go near it_" Latios whimpered.

"I'm afraid it is Latios, although if you're in battle you can probably just stay above it fine" I said as we landed outside it. "Meanwhile Flygon, however, is not going anywhere near that stuff. Flygon, do you want to go back in your Pokeball?"

"Yes please" She nodded, and the red beam of light sucked her in.

Inside the plain white building, there was a small queue of three trainers, just like the last gym had. The only difference was, we couldn't see the battle going on.

Trainers came and went, and finally it was our turn. We entered through a door, and there was quite a big step down onto the ice. All the dragons - including myself - started shivering.

Lucario and Ignis got onto the ice fine, as they were both resistant to it. Pidgeot hopped onto it and immediately dug her talons in, making sure she wouldn't fall over. Flygon was in her Pokeball, and all of the other Eons were floating, so that just left Will. I remember seeing Bianca trying to ice-skate, and bursting into fits of giggles and falling over.

However, Will stepped onto the ice with some ease, and slid neatly out onto the rink a bit.

"_How'd you do that? Bianca could never ice-skate"_ I asked in wonderment.

"I've been ice-skating before" He smirked at me.

The crowds cheered as the Gym Leader threw out his first Pokeball. It was one that Will had to indentify with his Pokedex, and turned out to be a Gothita

"Okay, Pidgeot you're up!" He called, and the Bird Pokemon stepped forward.

"_Well, judging by the feathers on that Latios, I'd say this won't be much of a challenge!"_ It taunted through telepathy, and I heard the crowd give an "Oooo"

"_What was that about 'not noticing'?"_ Logan started forward, but Will held out a hand.

"I would like to point out that Logan put his life on the line to stop a rampaging pokemon from tearing down a forest, and they had to shave his feathers to treat his burns. Do you think you could survive an Eruption attack head on?" He said loudly.

"_This was what he was planning wasn't it?" _Logan deadpanned.

"_Yup_" I nodded. Classic Will.

The Gothita looked completely dumbstruck at his response, and Will took hte oppurtunity.

"No, I didn't think so. Now can we begin the battle?"

...

Will's POV

"Okay...Gothita, DoubleSlap!" The Gym leader called. Pidgeot took to the air, and Gothita couldn't get anywhere near her. She just hovered above the Psychic Type, looking down.

"Pidgeot, Gust, then Air Slash!" I said, and she beat her wings powerfully.

Gothita was thrown backwards by the force of the wind, tumbling over. Then the two Air Slashes hit her, throwing her backwards further. She slid across the ice before coming to a stop at the Gym leader's feet. Then she burst into tears.

"You have got to be kidding" Lucario said.

The Gym Leader looked scornfully at me, as if to say "You hurt her feelings!"

"_Aww...Will, you can't attack that!"_ Lyra gave me the puppy eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't, but those are no tears. Pidgeot, Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot swooped in, swiping at Gothita with her wings. She was knocked out, and the tears disappeared.

"well done Will. Not many trainers figure out my Fake Tears attack. Nice work Gothita!"

One down, two to go...

This chapter was a bit shorter, but I wanted to get this up earlier! Also, darrk has started his own story inspired by mine, as has Blue-Eyed Cat! Hers will be tied into mine later on :D


	10. Chapter 10 - The Control Badge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, is it just me, or when you start writing your own fics you don't need to read any others of the same genre or characters? Because they're not the characters you know? Or has my brain completely fucked up this time?

Chapter Ten – The Control Badge

"Go, Xatu!" The Gym Leader cried, and the Flying/Psychic type appeared.

"So it's an air to air battle is it? Alright, Pidgeot Gust!" I shouted, and she flapped her wings powerfully, sending out a strong wind. Xatu was thrown backwards, but managed to recover by taking to the air. The person on the podium, who was _meant_ to be commenting on the battle, wasn't doing shit.

"Xatu, Tailwind, then Peck!" The Mystic Pokemon's tail feathers glowed, before it shot off towards Pidgeot. She didn't have time to dodge as it's beak went straight into her chest, causing a lot of damage. There was a red spot, but no bleeding yet, and I wondered if she was okay to battle.

"I'll be fine" She said stiffly, obviously sensing my uncertainity.

"Alright...Twister, then Air Slash!"

She focused on a spot beneath Xatu, and flapped her wings, over and over. A small tornado began to form near the ground, before it widened and spun upwards. It enveloped Xatu quickly, and Pidgeot began firing Air Slashes into it. They spun around inside it, and began hitting the Psychic Type.

"Xatu, Psychic!" The Gym Leader commanded.

"_Really? I don't think that's going to...oh"_ Logan's jaw dropped as the Twister and Air Slash combo completely stopped. There was a blue glow around it, and none of it was moving. Pidgeot had stopped in shock as well, sure that her attack would have held it in place.

There was silence for a few seconds, before BAM!

All of the Air Slashes shot out, faster than any of us could register, and slammed into Pidgeot. She was sent tumbling backwards, and fainted midair. I returned her to her Pokeball, glad that I was able to stop any further injury, and the Xatu landed again.

"Is that the best you can do Will? I expected better!" The Gym Leader crossed his arms.

"I think you'll find I still have two Pokemon standing. Latios, you're up!" I retorted, and the blue Eon flew in front of me, careful to stay far above the ice.

"Calling out the big-shots now are we? Okay then, Xatu use Ominous Wind!"

Xatu flapped it's wings, and arcs of purple/black energy shot out. Latios just flew up a bit, and they completely missed.

"Latios, use Dragon Dance, then DragonBreath!" I called, and Latios started glowing red.

"Ominous Wind again!" My opponent directed, and Latios only just dodged it in time.

"_What is he up to?"_ Logan wondered, taking the words straight from my mouth.

"Latios, go invisible" He turned his feathers around, and by now he and his sister had learnt to move after turning invisible.

"Xatu, Power Swap, then Ominous Wind again!" The Gym leader commanded. Latios was forced into visibility, as a transparent green orb of energy expanded around them both. He was panicking, trying to get out of it, with no success. Then, it suddenly disappeared, and the Ominous Wind hit Latios hard, throwing him backwards. He recovered quickly though, and got back up to the Xatu's level.

"Ok Latios, time to finish this guy off, DragonBreath again!"

Latios shot towards the Xatu with his species' signature speed, and Xatu...dodged.

"_No way..."_ Lyra muttered.

"Xatu, Peck!"

The Psychic bird flew towards Latios from behind, driving it's beak into him. He cried out, and I had to stop Latias from going out there and healing him. He was on his last...feathers, and there was only one attack in his moveset I hadn't used yet.

"Xatu, Teleport, then Peck again!" The Gym leader ordered, and Xatu completely disappeared.

"Alright Latios, Return!"

Xatu teleported straight into the attack, and there was a great explosion when it hit. We heard a thump, and when the smoke cleared Xatu was knocked out on the floor, while Latios was barely floating. He came shakily back, wherein Latias immediately healed him.

"That was amazing" I hugged him lightly.

"Not many trainers get past that trick either! Well done, Will! But I still have one Pokemon left...go, Lunatone!" The Gym Leader called. The commenter was still just staring at the battle in awe, and I wondered if he was new to the job.

"Alright Lucario, you're up!" My Fighting Type stepped onto the battlefield.

"Lunatone, Psychic, then Rock Throw!"

Lucario was lifted into the air, before several rocks burst out from underneath the ice, hitting him square in the chest. Even though he was resistant to rocks, this still damaged him as he had no way to dodge.

"Lucario, Metal Sound!"

"What? But I haven't learnt-" He protested.

"Just trust me!" I shouted, and he closed his eyes. Then the metal spikes on his arms began to glow, and an unearthly screeching resounded around the ice rink. Lunatone had it's eyes screwed shut, and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Lunatone, MoonBlast!"

A sphere of pink energy formed around it, before it was fired at Lucario.

Lucario, Reversal, then Dragon Pulse!" I cried. Just like the battle with the Corruption, the MoonBlast was sent rocketing back at Lunatone, a Dragon Pulse following. It hadn't expected this, and was hit by both. It fell to the ground, and the Gym leader returned it.

"Well done Will, and here's the Control Badge" He slid over to me, and I took it from his hand. The crowds cheered as I exited, my Pokemon following.

"That was some battle" Lucario commented as we left the building. I let out Flygon since we were away from the ice, and quickly healed Pidgeot at the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah, I told you it was going to be tough. We need to get some food and supplies before we head off to York" I said.

"Actually how did you know that I had learnt Metal Sound, even though I hadn't trained once for it?" Lucario asked curiously.

"I figured it out while we were training, wayyy back. In the old Pokemon world, there were these things called TM's and HM's, that would teach a Pokemon a move. I found out that because there's no 'levelling' in this world, Pokemon would just learn moves naturally, but training speeds that up. Then, for the moves that Pokemon would learn through TM's and HM's, you just have to figure out _how _to learn them" I explained lengthily.

"_Wow Will, I didn't know you were that smart"_ Lyra joked, nudging me.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows, and she just giggled.

We went into a supermarket, and started going around getting supplies, mostly food, when Ignis raised a question.

"Hey Will, since you _are _a Pokemon, can't you just eat berries as well?" This was new...

"Huh, guess I never thought about it. I probably can, and it would save a lot of space and time" I mulled it over.

"_See what I mean about your smartness_?" Lyra said, and I huffed, crossing my arms. "_C'mon...you know I didn't mean it"_ She nuzzled my face, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I know" I petted her head, and she cooed happily.

We backtracked a bit, and I put any food that wasn't berries back on the shelves, before we checked out, and headed north-west out of Norwich.

We were walking past an alley when I heard Ignis shout my name, his voice quickly fading away. I turned quickly to see him being dragged into the alley by an unseen force, and evil laughter. I quickly stopped Ignis with Psychic, and ran into the sidestreet.

"Who are you?!" I shouted menacingly.

"We're glad you asked!" A familiar female voice laughed. We could see their silhouttes at the end of the alleyway, and smoke was pouring out. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" A male voice responded.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"You have got to be kidding me" I deadpanned. "What are you after this time?!"

"Same as before, our boss needs test subjects. Your Pokemon seem pretty strong, so they'll make good candidates!" James said. Then it clicked into place.

"You! You were the one at the gym battle, who was meant to be commenting!"

"Oh yes, and now we're getting away with it!" Jessie said happily, and a balloon quickly inflated behind them. They jumped in, and started rising. Ignis was in a net underneath; just like his parents had been. I wouldn't let history repeat itself.

And that's a wrap! Yet another poll on my profile, but it's a bit different from the norm, you'll see! R&R!


	11. Chapter 11 - Peace and Quiet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Oh boy...I have a lot of things to talk about. First, I have a new fic! Going against my own advice, but I've got writer's block for this story right now. Second, I'VE INSPIRED FIVE WRITER'S TO DO THEIR OWN STORY! :::DDDD Third, Ummmm...why do I have a third? I've completely forgotten. Dammit!

Chapter Eleven – Peace and Quiet

"Will they never learn?" I muttered to myself, before getting on Lyra's back.

"_Apparently not"_ She replied, rising into the air alongside the balloon.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw the net, Logan, catch Ignis" I ordered, and the others flew up as well. Flygon cut the net, and Logan quickly caught the Growlithe.

"How dare you!" Jessie screeched. "Our boss needs him!"

"And just who is your boss?" I asked them.

"You'll never get information from us! Go Weezing!" James cried, and Jessie sent out her Arbok. It appeared they had Pokeballs as well now.

"Oh for...you know what? Let's just leave" I said.

"_Good idea"_ Logan agreed, and we flew off, towards York. It's not like they could catch us in their stupid balloon.

"COME BACK HERE! WE NEED TEST SUBJECTS!" Jessie screamed after us. Lyra turned around quickly, shot a Dragon Pulse in annoyance then carried on. A few seconds later we heard an explosion.

"I will be very surprised if they manage to find us again" I said.

"Will, you're famous. If people see you, the news will spread, and they can just follow the gossip" Flygon replied.

"Oh. Good point" I laughed. "It's wierd not having to save anyone, just journeying, no-one chasing us. I mean yeah, there's Team Rocket, but they're not much of a threat anymore"

"_Yeah, it's nice"_ Latias said.

...

We were about halfway to York, and had set up camp at the edge of a field. I hadn't bothered getting tents or a fire set up, the weather was just that good. I was lying down on the grass, one arm over Lyra and the kids, not really sleeping. Just mulling things over, when I felt a nudge. I turned over carefully to see Logan.

"_What?"_ I asked privately, as not to wake anyone up.

"_We need to have a private talk"_

I got up carefully, and got on his back. He flew off in a random direction across the field, before stopping, allowing me to jump off and transform.

"_What is it?"_ I asked.

"_I know what you're planning with Lyra"_

"_What? Is there something wrong? You could have just said-"_ I hadn't expected this.

"_No, there's nothing wrong, I'm quite happy with you and Lyra being together. It's about what you're planning at the end of the championship"_

Oh

"_I was going to ask her about it, make sure she didn't having it-" _I started.

"_Shhh, she might be listening, and I don't want to ruin the surprise for her either"_

_"Oh yeah, I guess. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" _I asked.

"_The occaison that would happen afterwards. How are we going to plan that behind her back?"_

_"Logan, I'm still a millionare, I can just hire some people to do it for me"_ I replied.

"_Yeah, I guess, but I mean this a big thing, something I don't think has ever happened before, so you'd have to make some changes from the boring human tradition"_

"_Hmm...I'll come up with something, but we don't know if this is going to happen, what if I don't make it to the finish?"_

_"Oh, have some faith Will. I'll tell the others about it at some point, that'll spur them on"_

_"I hope so. Anyway, thanks, I'll come up with some plans for it later, right now I'm too busy enjoying the peace and quiet"_ I chuckled. Then we flew back to camp, and it took some time for me to get back to sleep, many ideas whizzing through my head...

OMG I KNOW SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER ); But I really, really need inspiration! Send me a review with a list of anything, pokemon, moves, situations, characters, anything! I need ideas to keep this fic going, I can't abandon it :(


	12. Chapter 12 - Accident

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Yay! I have an idea! And the chapter after this one's idea was given to me by Blue-Eyed Cat. Thank you! :) Also, I can't remember if I mentioned this before, but she's started her own Pokemon In Real Life fic, which will come heavily into play in mine, much, MUCH later on. So go read it!

Chapter Twelve – Accident.

I opened my eyes to find the others already awake, moving around. I sat groggily up, wondering why.

"_You slept in"_ Lyra confirmed. Probably because of last night's talk with Logan. "_Care to tell me why?"_ She asked suspiciously. I quickly glanced at Logan, before realising I would have to come up with something convincing.

"Probably just my brain trying to figure out why we haven't been in a near-death situation for a few days" I yawned, and she laughed. This I took as either a 'Okay, I don't believe you, but I'll pretend I do' or she actually believed me.

"_So you want to tell me why Logan slept in as well?"_ She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. I had never lied to her before, so she was probably angry.

I sighed.

"Okay, I might as well tell you-"

"_Will don't!"_ Logan hurriedly interrupted me.

"Logan, I was going to have to ask her about it anyway. We were up last night because we had to plan something out. Something I would have done much earlier were we not being chased by the Corruption. Lyra, will you go out with me?"

Everyone looked completely shocked at this revelation, especially Logan.

"_Of course I will!_"Lyra came over and kissed me shortly. "_But, aren't we kind of going out already?_"

"Yeah, we are, but we had evil things trying to kill us before. Now it's just Team Rocket, and they're not too much a threat now are they?"

"_Yeah, but first, why were you talking about it with Logan? And where will go on our first date?" _She wondered.

"_He asked me if it was okay, because I'm your brother and all. Bit late though"_ He laughed.

"Well, I had to make sure..." I trailed off. We had to make this completely buyable for Lyra's sake, I really didn't want to ruin this for her.

"_That makes sense, although I'd have to make Logan _know_ it was okay if he disagreed_"She grinned evilly. "_So where will we go?"_

"I'm not entirely sure yet, somewhere in York when we get there. I went to York for a holiday once, and it had some nice places" I explained.

"_Sounds good. We should probably get moving!"_ She said cheerfully, and I relaxed, realising the crisis was over.

"Right, I think I'll walk the next bit"

We set off across the fields, with only the occaisonal looks from my Pokemon interupting the peace. They seemed determined to embarrass us now that they had the time. Even Logan started after a while. Pidgeot tried to hold back, but I could still see a smirk plastered across her beak.

"Would you just stop it?!" I finally burst out in frustration, and they all laughed.

"Umm...let me think about that for a moment...no" Lucario said.

"Agh! Why?" I asked.

"_Cos it's fun"_ Latios said, and I facepalmed.

We were soon interrupted however, when we saw a trainer sprinting across the field towards us. He looked really excited, probably because he'd seen us. He came to a stop metres away, his hands on his knees, panting from the run.

"A-are...you...W-will?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said cautiously, not sure if it was just another trainer, or if something was the matter.

"Will you battle me?" He asked, straightening up. Okay, so just another trainer.

"Yeah, sure, just don't be expecting me to go easy on you. Actually...do you mind if I use Lyra for in this battle?"

"OK! I was hoping for a hard battle!" He said excitedly. Then Lucario made a whistling noise, and both Lyra and myself blushed. The trainer looked very confused. "Err..."

"Never mind" I said quickly, shooting daggers at Lucario. "Three-on-three sound good?"

"Let's do it! Go, Lairon!" This was interesting, I'd never fought a Steel Type before.

"Ok, Lucario, you're up"

"Lairon, Iron Defence!" The challenger shouted.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" I knew this would almost instantly knock out the Lairon.

"Mud Slap!"

The Lairon turned around, and dug into the earth, chucking mud at the bones now flying towards it. They were hit and flew back into Lucario, coated in dirt.

"Wow...that was pretty clever" I admitted. "But not as clever as this...Dragon Pulse!"

"Ha! Lairon, Mud Slap again!" He said triumphantly.

"_It never fails does it?"_ Logan shook his head in amusement as the Dragon Pulse soared back towards Lucario.

"Nope" I smirked. "Lucario, Reversal!"

Lucario spun around and kicked it full force back at the Lairon. Now tripled in speed and strength, it slammed into the Dual Type, doing a fair dose of damage.

"Wow! You're as good as you were on TV!" I had almost forgotten that the gym battles were aired live. "Ok Lairon, time to up our game! Lairon, Roar!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" I cried, and he charged a ball of blue energy, tinged with grey. He released, and Lairon got it straight in the mouth whilst it was roaring. It fainted, and the trainer returned it.

"Alright, if Lairon can't take you on then Blastoise will!" He threw out another Pokeball and the fully-evolved starter appeared. "Hydro Pump!"

The cannon's on Blastoise's back came to life, and two powerful jets of water came out. Lucario went to leap over them, but the Water Type quickly aimed them upwards. They hit Lucario square in the chest, and he was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"That was a quick reaction" I noted as I returned him. "But you've really asked for it this time, Lyra it's your move!"

She smiled and moved in front of me, and now Blastoise was looking a little bit scared.

"Okay...Blasstoise, use Withdraw, then Rapid Spin!"

The turtle Pokemon disappeared inside it's shell, and then it began spinning around, before coming towards Lyra.

"Lyra, DragonBreath! Try and aim for the holes in the shell!"

She fired multiple bursts of fire, but not one of them affected Blastoise, and he span right into her. He managed to hit twice before she flew upwards.

Blastoise stopped spinning and just looked up at her.

"Lyra, try Mist Ball!" I called, and she gathered a pinkish swirling ball between her hands.

"Blastoise dodge it!" The trainer commanded, panicking a little bit.

She fired it into the ground as the Water Type rolled on his shell to the left. The mist spread out across the battlefield.

"Great, now Psychic!"

Blastoise gained a blue glow around hi, and was lifted into the air. Then he was smashed into the ground over and over before she stopped, tired out.

But still the starter raised himself, not willing to gi ve up.

"Okay Blastoise, time to try our new move! Surf!"

Blastoise roared and stomped his feet into the ground. The earth began to shake, and we heard a loud swooshing in the distance.

Then there was silence.

"Did it...work?" The trainer wondered uncertainly.

Then without warning, a massive ten metre wave burst from the ground right underneath Blastoise. The Pokemon was so surprised he fell into it and was knocked out. The rest of us were so shocked we didn't react, staring at the massive wall of water as it rose higher and encroached upon us.

Then it hit.

I was spinning around, holding my breath on instinct. I could feel a lot of movement, and opened my eyes underwater to see my other Pokemon being thrown around. I fought my way to the surface, quickly taking a breath before diving underneath again, making sure my Pokemon were okay.

Lyra and Logan had easily flown out of it, Lucario was swimming like I was, and Flygon seemed to be doggy-paddling. Ignis was yelping, but Pidgeot lifted him out with her talons. I kept glancing around, before seeing two limp shapes being thrown around near the bottom.

My eyes widened before I quickly started swimming downwards towards them. I had to push against the current, as we were being kept inside the wave. They seemed to get further away the harder I swam, but finally I reached them, and put my arms around them. I turned and started kicking to the surface, which wasn't hard; I was being pushed up by the water.

I breached the surface, and took a deep breath, thankful for the fresh air. I looked quickly around, not seeing any way to get out of the moving wave. It was still roaring across the fields, smashing through fences and hedges. Luckily it hadn't reached any people or Pokemon yet, and hopefully it would die down before it did.

Then I was suddenly grabbed by two firm hands, and pulled upwards out of the liquid. I was put down on the grass, and looked up to see Lyra. No time to thank her, I had bigger problems. I gently put the Eons down on the ground, and put my ear to their mouths. No breathing. I checked their chests; no movement.

I didn't know where the memories came from, but I remembered CPR from somewhere. Only problem was I had never done it on half-year-old Pokemon before. I decided to estimate and started firmly pushing down on their chests, trying to force their diaphram to move. Then I put my mouth to theirs and gave them the kiss of life. I could tell my other Pokemon were wondering what I was doing, but I ignored them. I kept switching between Latias and Latios, trying to get them to breathe.

Then, Latios started coughing and spluttering, Latias joining him soon after. I sat back relief flooding my body as they woke.

"_Uhh..what happened?" _Latios levitated himself, his sister following.

"_Dad?"_ She looked at me.

"Oh my god!" I hugged them both, my brain finally clicking into place. "It's okay, you're alive!" They pressed to me, scared after what had happened. Then Lyra both myself and the kids as well, before relented and looked over at the receding wave.

"We have somebody to talk to..." I growled.

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS UPLOADED FOR SOOOOOOOOO LONG! Multiple distractions stopped me, I went away for a few days, BUT IT'S FINALLY UP! :::DDDD R&R!


	13. Chapter 13 - York

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I've got eight hours a week in a restaurant as a job now, school's coming back next week, and so the updates will be slowing down. However, this will hopefully give me more time to get more ideas for MOTS up and running, so hopefully my writer's block won't come back :)

Chapter Thirteen – York

I stormed back across the mud the wave had left behind, spotting the trainer running towards me, evidently worried. He stopped when he saw myself and Lyra's faces.

"You!" I pointed a finger at him and he backed up.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...I d-d-didn't-" He stuttered, putting his hands up.

"You didn't think" I finished. I know, this wasn't like me, but he had almost KILLED my two children. Remember wayyy back when I was questioning my own sanity for acting so madly? "What do you think it's worth?" I turned to Lyra, and an evil grin spread across her features.

One minute later...

Scared Cam:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lyra's POV

I watched as the trainer fell from the sky, plummeting to his death, screaming all the way. The others – apart from Will – were looking in horror, and when one of them tried to go after him, Will just held them in place.

"_Mum, don't do this, please don't do this"_ Latias pleaded with me. I noticed this was the first time she had called me 'mum'. I didn't answer and just continued watching. Then, Will quickly jumped off my back, turned into Logan, and shot after him. The others immediately followed, including myself.

We quickly caught up to the falling trainer, and Will stopped him just before he hit the ground. The trainer stumbled around before falling flat on the grass. Will rolled forward and came up as himself again.

"C'mon, did you really think we were going to kill someone?" He turned to the others.

"_And I thought I knew you well..."_ Logan shook his head and turned away. Everyone else slowly followed, until just Latias and Latios were left.

"_What is happening to you Dad? I know Mum can be a bit evil sometimes but..."_ Latias trailed off.

"_This is going too far"_ Latios finished. They both lingered for a few seconds before turning around and taking off after the others towards York. Will just stared at their retreating shapes, and this reminded me far too much of when Bayleef left.

"_They'll come round"_ I nuzzled him.

"I hope so" He absent mindedly stroked my neck. The fact that he hardly reacted to me worried me. "C'mon, let's get to York" He climbed on my back and I started flying towards the town, making sure to stay far behind the other Pokemon. If they wanted to be away from us, then they would be.

Will's POV

I looked blankly off into the distance, not really focusing on anything. I just couldn't believe what had just happened. Even Latias and Latios appeared to have given up on us. _Us. _I still had Lyra with me. Everything would be okay so long as I had Lyra with me. But I couldn't just abandon the others...could I? No, they would come around when they felt ready.

As we approached the walls of the town, my mind was torn from it's sombre thoughts at the sight before me.

Lights festooned the ramparts and houses, with balloons everywhere else. The balloons seemed to be shaped like Pokemon, and thousands of people were milling around inside. There were loads of stalls set up, selling all kinds of things like Pokeballs, something called Pokeblock, and all sorts of food. There were games, you know, those really annoying ones where you have to get a hoop around a prong, or knock over all the cans. Near the centre there was a big flat area of grass, where some strange shows were taking place.

"_Did you know there was a festival on?"_ Lyra asked, still looking down in amazement.

"Nope" I shook my head. "I wonder what the others make of it..."

"L_ook Will, you need to stop thinking about them. They chose to leave, and we should respect their wishes and focus on our date"_ She said, turning her head to look at me.

"...Alright" I sighed. "Let's go down and take a look"

We started looking around a bit for somewhere clear to land, but soon enough people noticed us, and cleared a space. But of course, as soon as I hopped off her back everyone swarmed around, asking questions.

"What do you think of the festival?"

"How hard do you think the gym will be?"

"Why are you seperate from the others?"

I went to answer that one and found I couldn't. Lyra, seeing my discomfort, changed to her human form and began steering me away from the crowds. They looked on with confused expressions as we moved away, but soon got on with their own buisness. We stopped in an alleyway and she looked me straight in the eye.

"Will, we can go and look for them if you want, I just don't think they'll appreciate it" She said.

"I just...I just don't know...I want to make it up to them somehow, but I don't know how..." I felt so hopeless right now, and wierdly enough it felt easier when we were being chased by bad guys.

"Like I said before, they left under their own will" She sighed. "There is a gym here right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you're not allowed to use me in Gym battles, which means they'll probably have to show up sometime. And, if we're staying in a Pokemon Center, then they might show up there as well. If they hadn't...left, we would have probably gone alone anyway, for our date. So I suggest we enjoy ourselves until they turn up"

I had to mull this over for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay...let's go have some fun" A small smile spread across my face as I remembered that _we were on a date_.

She smiled back, took my hand and we walked back out to the sunshine.

"So how do you plan to explain this to the public? I mean, they did see me disguise myself, so..." She trailed off, and we were already getting wierd looks.

"Oh, you'll see..."

"I'm not sure if I want to" She replied, and I laughed. Now everyone we passed was just staring at us, most particularly our entwined hands. Then I stopped.

"You know, normally when I walk down the street, a couple of people will say hi, good morning, something normal" I started loudly. "NORMALLY people don't STARE at us, and MIND THEIR OWN BUISNESS like NORMAL PEOPLE!" I ended up shouting. "Oh, and you'll probably want to spread the word, lest I have to repeat myself, making speeches is tiring" I finished.

"Told you I didn't want to see it" Lyra muttered, and I only laughed more.

"Let's just say I took a few lessons from the Doctor"

Now people were beginning to mill around again, at least trying to ignore us.

"Who, that madman from another universe with a spaceship?" She asked.

"Yep"

FINALLY another chapter, hope you like it, even with it's shortness :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Lost Souls

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I recently started a Minecraft fic, called Survival of the Smartest. I would be much obliged if you would check it out, but only if you've played modded Minecraft a lot (like me).

Chapter Fourteen – Lost Souls

We took a look around at the festival, played a few of the games, until we came across the stall selling Pokeblock. Apparently it was compressed berries, essentially sweets for Pokemon. There appeared to be some for each type, and some strange machines behind the man in the stall. They were being sold in small clear plastic bags, all in rows.

"Right...can I have three dragon, five psychic, one flying, one fire, one ground, one fighting, one steel and one normal please?" He collected the necessary bags and then I handed over my Pokedex to make the transaction.

"You're feeding a lot of Pokemon aren't you?" He asked conversationally, not knowing how much that hurt.

"Yeah..." I avoided answering fully. "Thanks"

Then, as we were walking away, we heard an announcer's voice

"The main event starts now folks! Could any trainers willing to compete in a gym battle gather at the main arena please?"

Well, time to see if they'll show up. We headed towards the big grassy area we had seen before to find a LOT of trainers. This would mean we could stay disguised until the others decided to show themselves, and watch the other battles.

"I hope the others are keeping Latias and Latios safe..." Lyra said.

"They will be, I'm sure of it" I squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Right! Now we have all the trainers present, let the show begin!" The announcer's voice rang over our heads, and the first trainer stepped out to meet the Gym Leader.

We watched the battle ensue, and when it was over – the trainer lost – I took a look around, just to check if the others had arrived for the battle. What I found was Latias, Latios and Flygon standing and floating right behind us, staring straight ahead like zombies.

"Guys? Look, I'm sorry, I di-" I started, my breath catching in my throat.

"I don't think they can hear us..." Lyra said slowly. "What's wrong with them?"

"I...I don't know...but they must be here for a reason, probably for the battle..." I was completely lost as to why they were like that.

"Well how can we fix them!? I don't know what's wrong?!" Lyra panicked.

"Lyra, calm down. The important thing is they're alive. We just don't know what's caused them to...do this. So I say we do the battle, and see what happens" My heartbeat was racing as well, at seeing them like this, but I to stay focused for Lyra's sake.

"R-right...let's do the battle..."

We walked over to join the long line of trainers, and the zombie-Flygon and Eons followed wordlessly. A lot of the other trainers gave them wierd looks, to no avail. They were starting to creep me out as well. With people all around us, and no way to see the arena, all we could do was wait...

...

Finally we reached the end of the line, and walked out onto the grass to meet the Gym Leader.

"And our final challenger for today, the infamous Will Mackinnon!" I could see where the announcer was standing, and he frowned when he saw my lack of Pokemon. "He appears to have deviated from his normal...line-up, and...you know what? Let's just get on with the battle!"

"Ok...Sandshrew, go!"

"Ok...Flygon, you're up!" Flygon moved forward without a hint of emotion.

"Sandshrew, Poison Sting!" Several small white needles shot out from Sandshrew's mouth, hitting Flygon before I could react. She didn't even flinch.

"Flygon, Supersonic, then fly close and use DragonBreath!" I called, and a high-pitched noise emanated from her, before she took to the air and swooped towards Sandshrew. The ground type was confused as she shot green flames straight into it's face.

It fainted.

Her accuracy had been perfect, her timing spot on. I had learnt from experience that noone was perfect. This was digusting.

"Well, you picked the perfect choice to beat Sandshrew!" The Gym Leader put on a convincing laugh but I could tell he was worried about why my Pokemon looked like zombies. Lyra had stuck with her human form, and maybe some people in the crowd had seen her transform earlier, but the announcer and Gym leader certainly hadn't.

"Okay Flygon, that's enough. Latios, you're next" I needed to make sure none of them were going to react to this battle, because the Eons had seemed most reluctant when they initially left, so maybe, just maybe, this would bring them back...from whatever it was.

"Excadrill, go!" A mole looking Pokemon came out, with drills for hands and a metal spike facing forward above it's nose.

"Latios, DragonDance" I said, and he began glowing red.

"Excadrill, Rock Slide!"

There was a rumbling before rocks started rising out of the ground, rolling towards us. It hit too fast, but Latios wasn't overly affected by it.

"Dragon Dance again!" I shouted, and just like before, the rocks rose out of the ground and came rolling towards us. Perfect. "Psychic!" Latios was just able to finish in time, and the rocks halted with a blue glow around them. Then they were thrown back towards Excadrill, hitting and confusing it. "DragonDance once more, then Dragon Pulse!"

He glowed red for a few seconds, before firing a sphere of dragon energy into it, making it faint.

Once again, Latios was perfect in every single aspect. And I hated it.

"Impressive..." The Gym leader muttered, before pulling out his last Pokeball. "But that won't be enough to beat my final Pokemon! Go, Garchomp!" Seeing this impressive dragon sparked an idea in my mind, I just really hoped Latios would forgive me for it.

"Okay, Latios, Telekinesis, then DragonBreath!"

Garchomp was held in place as Latios flew right up to it and fired a jet of green flames into it's face. It recoiled, but not much other than that. Then the Telekinesis deactivated.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" The Gym leader reacted quickly, and I hadn't time to do anything as Latios was swiped out of the air with the attack. Even worse, he actually fainted.

"That was a really powerful att..." Lyra fell silent and we both stood stock still as Latias moved. She rushed forward and appeared to be using Heal Pulse on her brother.

"Latias?" I asked quietly.

"_Dad? What..._" She turned her head to be squashed by myself and Lyra hugging her, so happy that life had returned to at least one of them. I could hear "Aww's" and some confused muttering coming from the crowds, but at this point I didn't care. I now knew that they could be rescued from their...zombification, and I intended to do it for all of them.

"We're just glad you're okay!" Lyra sobbed. I picked up Latios, feeling his chest move.

"Listen Latias, can you remember anything? What was the last thing you can remember?" I asked urgently. We were in the middle of a Gym battle – albeit this was much more important, but lots of people were watching – but I needed to know what had happened to her.

"_Last thing I remember...was a giant wave..."_ She said slowly, and I couldn't help my heart leap in excitement. Whatever had happened to them, it hadn't been _them_ that had left, it was...whatever this was. "_What's wrong with Latios?"_ She asked worriedly, looking at her brother.

"We don't know...but we're going to find out. Okay Latias, see if you can take down that Garchomp" I said, calming down a little bit.

"_Okay..." _We went back to our battle positions, the crowd and Gym Leader looking very confused.

"Latias, Mist Ball!"

The Gym Leader hadn't been expecting this for whatever reason, and just stood there as the Mist Ball went straight into Garchomp and expldoed, knocking it over backwards.

"Now DragonBreath!"

She flew up close, firing the draconic flames into the downed dragon. It looked close to fainting, but quickly recovered this time.

"Okay, Garchomp! Dragon Rush!"

Covered in red light, Garchomp surged up from the ground, too fast for Latias to react. She was thrown backwards and slammed to the ground.

Then, unexpectedly, Latios came to life in my arms, quickly flying over to his sister. I held my breath.

"_Latias? Are you okay?" _He asked, and she started levitating again.

"_Brother!"_ She hugged him, and he returned it.

"_What happened..?"_ He asked, confused.

"We don't know yet, but you and Latias were just staring, no emotion, like Flygon still is. We need to get you all out of whatever it is" I explained.

"_And where's everyone else?" _He asked, looking back at Flygon.

"Again, we don't know. Latias, are you alright to keep on battling?" I asked as Latios came back to be next to us.

"_Yeah, I think so"_

"Okay...Latias, Return!"

She began glowing with pink light, before speeding towards the surprised Garchomp. It tried to dodge, but failed, and was knocked out once and for all.

"Ohh...thank god that's over" I wiped my brow. "That was hard"

"Well done Will! Even though you managed to have the element of surprise from...whatever that was, I present you with the Earth Badge" He walked across the field towards me, and the crowd started cheering.

"Thank you, that-" I saw Flygon taking to the air from out of the corner of my eye. "Thanks, bye! We're going after Flygon!" I said, and I jumped onto Lyra's back when she transformed, and she took to the air, Latias and Latios following.

YAY! Well, this is one of my best chapters so far I think, I know what's going to be happening in the next one, and my Youtube Channel is improving! Everything is going well! :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Fuck You And Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Yes, I know the chapter title is a bit over the top, but trust me, it makes sense. Also, I would like to ask what he meant in his review. What does anything have to do with ethnic foods and shirts?!

Chapter Fifteen – Fuck You And Goodbye

We silently followed Flygon from a distance as she left the city. She didn't fly too far, and soon we entered into a lot of fields. Then I started to see people gathered in the distance. A LOT of them. Was she headed towards them? My question was answered as we drew nearer, and I saw Logan, Pidgeot, Ignis and Lucario just standing in a field, and Flygon landed among them. There were hundreds of people standing around, watching them, taking pictures.

"_Why are they just standing there?"_ Lyra wondered. We came in to land, and everyone cleared a space for us. Next thing you know they're rolling out a red fucking carpet. Even still I was grateful though, although it seemed a bit wierd.

We approached the other Pokemon and they didn't react in the slightest. They just stood stock still no movement, no noise.

Well, there's one way I can think of to make Logan react, it's this" I muttered. I reached to his belly, the part where his feathers had mostly been shaved off to treat his burns. I took hold of one tiny little feather...and _pulled_.

Instantly I was pinned to the ground, Logan above me staring angrily down. I could almost hear the crowd holding their breath. But the most terrifying part? His eyes were _purple_. I started panicking for about half a second before the colour faded away to show the normal red. Then Logan started to look a bit confused.

"_...Will? What...happened?"_ He flew back, allowing me to get up. "_Wait...did you pull out one of my feathers?!_"

"Yes, look around and you'll see why. I had to get you to react somehow, and that seems to have worked" I laughed a bit dusting myself off.

"_Oh my god...what's happened to them?"_ He looked around at the others.

"_We don't kno-"_ Lyra started, but I interrupted.

"Actually I do. You might not have seen it, but when Logan first reacted...his eyes were glowing purple" There was silence as everyone took this in. Then the crowd started running around and screaming, back to their cars and driving away, very fast.

"Can the general public not take anything calmly?" I sweatdropped.

"_I think the only reason we're not freaking out is because we've fought it before. On that note, how does it keep surviving?!_" Logan said angrily.

"I don't know, and I don't know why the Corruption isn't making the others attack us after we realised this, but we need to get them out of it's control, fast" I said.

"_How would we get them out of it?_" Latios asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It looks like you and Latias were triggered by each other getting hurt, and Logan...I've no idea how that worked, but it's probably Extreme Emotional Response again" I thought about this for a few seconds.

"_Well, Ignis wouldn't like people saying stuff about his Mum and Dad"_ Latias commented.

"Okay, so do you two want to see if you can 'wake up' Ignis, just be sure to keep clear of his attacks okay? If he does Outrage – which is likely – it'll do a lot of damage to you. We'll get the rest of them out of this if we can" They nodded, and turned to the Puppy Pokemon. "Right, I think I know a way to get Pidgeot out, but I have no idea about Flygon or Lucario. Any ideas?"

"We have a plan!" A female voice screeched.

"It's what we do!" A male voice returned.

"To swipe not one..."

"Not one but two!"

I sighed and turned to see Jessie and James floating in their balloon.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Stealing your Pokemon at the speed of light!"

"We don't want a fight! So...goodbye!" James finished, and two claw arms shot out and grabbed Lucario and Flygon. Then their balloon began to quickly ascend, dragging the mute Lucario and Flygon with them.

"Alright, let's go after the-" I sighed.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Jessie screamed. "Make one move and I'll shoot them" An evil grin spread across her face as she pulled out a pistol.

"_What now?"_ Lyra asked.

Then I heard a shout of outrage, and a _literal_ Outrage was sent firing upwards, hitting Lucario and Flygon. Then I heard a confused "Guys?"

"_Nice to have you back Ignis..."_ Latios said weakly. I looked down to them to see the twins smoking and looking very dizzy with a confused Growlithe looking around. Then I was again distracted as an explosion was heard, as were two screams.

"We're blasting off again...!"

Then Lucario on Flygon's back landed in front of me.

"What'd we miss?" Lucario asked casually to my very confused face.

"Uhh...umm...quite a lot actually..." I was at a loss for words. "How exactly..."

"Your asking us? We just woke up from only remembering a gigantic wave hitting us, got really angry at Team Rocket, got burnt, and...why does Pidgeot look like a zombie?" Flygon asked.

"Well you'll be _happy_ to hear that that's the work of the Corruption once again. Don't know how, but it was controlling all of you except Lyra for some reason. We've now seem to have all of you out of it except Pidgeot, and I know how to get her to 'wake up', I just didn't get the chance before Team Rocket decided to show up" I explained. By now everyone else had gathered around, and Ignis was up to speed as well.

"So just how are you going to 'wake up' Pidgeot?" Lucario asked.

"Way back when I met her – it was just myself and Latias and Latios – we found out that people had cut down the tree her family were living in and killed them. I'm hoping if we get her to fly up a tree, then cut it down...she might come back. I don't see how else we could do it. I just hope she'll still listen to me, even in that state"

"_Yeah, let's hope so"_ Logan said. I hoped Pidgeot could forgive me for what I was about to do.

"Okay...Pidgeot fly up into that tree and land there" I said uncertainly, but she thankfully complied. Lucario...Metal Claw"

The metal spikes on his arms glowed bright white, and he sliced through the tree trunk with ease, before quickly retreating. We all backed away as the tree creaked before falling, fortunately not towards us. I had to resist the urge to stop Pidgeot with Psychic, and I could tell everyone else was the same. We were forced to watch in slow motion as she hit the ground, and at this point I had to use Psychic to stop the tree from hitting her.

She let out a loud squawk as she hit the ground, and quickly got to her feet. She looked around frantically before turning to the broken tree sombrely. I walked over and put a hand on her back, hoping she was okay. Then, without warning, she turned around and wrapped me in a hug with her wings.

"Thank you...for everything" She said quietly. I didn't know what to say, so just returned the embrace. Eventually, she let go, taking a couple of shuddering breaths before composing herself. "What happened?"

I went through and explained everything once more, and in that time realising that we would once again have to destroy the Corruption.

"_So, what now?"_ Lyra asked.

"Well...we have to go and get rid of the Unown again...thing is, I don't know ho-"

And I completely lost control of my body.

...

Lyra's POV

Suddenly Will was transformed, the sky darkened, and his eyes glowed purple. We all started backing away, very fast. He threw back his head and arms, and screamed, and purple lightning began shooting out of his body. His bag fell off in the process, and rolled a few metres down a slope.

"What the hell's going on?!" Lucario said frantically.

"_The Corruption is controlling him...we have to stop it!" _I said frantically.

"_How though?"_ Logan asked.

I looked around, not seeing anything that would help us...then, his bag.

"_The Soul Dew! Can we...I don't know, trap the Corruption inside it or something?"_ I said hurriedly, flying out of the way of the lightning, that was slowly spreading outwards.

"_I don't know...but it's worth a try!"_ He replied. "_The others and I will keep it distracted while you get it, and see if you can use it!"_

They all started attacking the Corruption, trying to send attacks in towards Will's body, but the lightning just kept swatting them away like flies. Meanwhile I began flying around, staying as close as I could to the lightning, but at the same time making sure I wouldn't get hit.

"_I HAVE THE ULTIMATE POWER SOURCE! NOW NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" _The voice was so loud it gave us all headaches, and scarily enough it even sounded like Will. I had to stop this.

I reached the bag, and quickly began shuffling through it's contents, before finding the dull and empty jewel.

"_Catch this with your lightning!"_ I shouted, and threw it as hard as I could towards Will and the Corruption. I closed my eyes, and focused...

...

Will's POV

As soon as I regained consciousness I found myself with a throbbing headache and a lot of dizzyness.

"Ugh...painkillers would be useful right about now..." I opened my eyes to see Latias and Latios looking down at me, and when they saw movement they hugged me, _hard._

_"Dad! You're awake!_" Latios cried happily.

"Just like old times..." I hugged them back weakly, remembering all the occaisons when I had woken up like this. Then the others came over, and Latias and Latios moved away for Lyra to happily kiss me.

"_Do you feel...like yourself?"_ She asked concernedly after we broke apart.

"Yeah...why?" I said, confused.

"_The Corruption took over your body entirely, and tried to kill all of us. We managed to trap it in the Soul Dew though, look beside you_" Logan said, and I saw the jewel, swirling with dark purple energy.

"So...it's not going to be coming back? Is that it gone?" Flygon wondered.

"I don't think so...could you guys leave for a few minutes? I need a moment alone" I asked, and they filed out. Just before Lyra closed the door I asked:

"How breakable is this?" I held up the Soul Dew.

"_It probably won't last very long if you throw it against a wall"_ She winked before shutting the door fully.

I stared at the jewel in my hands for a few seconds, just thinking.

"You must be so angry...to have come all this way, take control of me, and have the power to control the world right at your fingertips...and then it's gone, just like that. All this just because you weren't a Legendary..." I shook my head slowly, and it was as if it could hear me, as the purple seemed to swirl faster.

"Oh, so you can hear me in there...not for long" I raised my arm. "Fuck you and goodbye" I threw it as hard as I possibly could – my Psychic powers helping me along – into a wall, where it shattered into a thousand tiny shards, the purple aura dissapating forever...

FINALLY it's gone! That's it, the Corruption is never coming back, I SWEAR! XD Anyway, Since the updates are going so slow, I've come up with a great idea. PM or review any questions you would like to ask the characters – not Bayleef – any specific group of them. Say just Latias and Latios, or all the Pokemon without Will. Any questions and any group. I will post the replies on my profile, and even if I'm not updating, this will allow me to do little bits of writing as long as you keep sending me questions! R&R!


	16. Chapter 16 - Round 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: OMFG so much is happening at once! If I wrote it all down it would take up over 200 words, so I'm not going to waste your time, just expect the updates to be few and far between. Also, strangely enough only one review for last chapter! I expected more from you considering the Corruption was defeated, but oh well...

Chapter Sixteen – Round 1

I eased myself out of bed, careful not to step near any shards of the Soul Dew. I was surprised everyone else hadn't come back in after hearing the smash, however this was solved when I found them downstairs.

"_Is it gone?"_ Latias asked when she saw me.

"I really hope so" I sighed. "I don't know what I'll do if it isn't; we've fought it so many times, and each time it just comes back"I flopped down on a seat.

"_I think we all feel the same way Will_" Logan said, changing to his human form to sit beside me.

"_But if it isn't gone, we'll still fight it, won't we Dad?"_ Latios asked.

I hesitated before carrying on.

"Yeah, we'll have to; we have no choice. Plus, it's my job" My thoughts trailed back to Arceus; did I still have that role since he was gone? Even if I didn't I would keep doing it, it didn't seem like there was anyone else in the universe who could make portals appear through different universes, or change to any Pokemon.

"It's _our _job" Pidgeot corrected me, before giving me a one-winged salute.

I shook my head in amusement, before standing up again.

"Thanks. Now let's get moving, we have fifteen more gyms to get through" I walked towards the door, but was stopped by Lyra's voice.

"_Aren't you gong to have some food before we go?"_

"Yes" I turned quickly on my heel. "That was...a test"

"Uh-huh" Lucario smirked.

"Oh! I just remembered, we bought something called Pokeblock at York, you want to try it out?" I asked.

"_I think I remember there being Pokeblock in the old world...I can't focus on it though..."_

"Yeah, that's probably because that world was destroyed, everything about it is fading away, even your memories" I hypothesized, taking the Pokeblock out.

"Alright, mister grim" Flygon said.

"Hey, I was just explaining it" I laughed. "Anyway, tuck in, I want to see what this stuff is like as well"

The blocks of berries were coloured for each type, so orange for fire, grey for steel, and so on. I took one of the pink ones, which I assumed to be for Psychics, and popped it in my mouth. Oh my GOD it was good! It was like a chewit, but just seemed to be tailored to all my favourite foods!

There was silence as we took the tastes in, before Lucario broke it.

"We're gonna have to make sure we keep stocked up on those!"

...

We left York's Pokemon Center after eating, heading west and slightly south towards Liverpool. I had planned out which gyms we would go to in which order, and it was a slightly roundabout route, but it was the best I could come up with.

"Ugh, why does England appear to be made from nothing but fields and cities?" Flygon said, and I had to agree.

"As far as I know the country is quite flat all over, so that explains the fields; it was good farmland. The cities I'm not so sure about" I explained.

We reached the top of another small hillock, and looked down to see hundreds of buildings spread out below.

"_It's impressive, I'll give it that" _Lyra said.

"Nothing like Ireland anyway" A voice came from right behind us.

"AH!" I nearly fell over with fright, before turning to see Kyle. "How do you do that?!" The others had been shocked as well, Lucario having jumped back a metre.

"I...don't know, I just saw you up here, and thought I'd come and say hi" He shifted nervously.

"Well...hi, then. Good to see your Pokemon out" I noted that he didn't have them in their Pokeballs like he did at the London Gym.

"Yeah, a lot of people have started doing it since they saw you at the gyms, it's a trend I suppose..although I'm not just doing it because they are, I-I do actually care" He stuttered. I got the feeling he was after something, but was too scared to ask. Right now our two groups were just standing here awkwardly, trying not to stare.

"Okay, what is it Kyle? You can just ask you know" I smiled consolingly.

"Y-yeah, alright" He cleared his throat. "I want to challenge you to a battle" I raised an eyebrow, meaning; go on. "We've trained a lot since the Fire Gym, and have gotten a lot stronger since, and I think beating you would be the ultimate challenge"

"I accept, but if you think you are going to win this first time, you are horribly mistaken. Are we doing it right here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why not. Pyros, let's go!"

"Okay Ignis, you're up!" I called, and our two groups spread apart, forming a grassy area between us. "Your move"

"Okay, Pyros, let's see how you fare against your brother...Flame Wheel!" Kyle lost all his nervousness as the battle began, he seemed to be back on his own turf.

"Ignis, jump to the right, then Flame Thrower!" I called, and Ignis jumped to the side just in time. He turned quickly back and fired a stream of flames at the attacker. Pyros' Flame Wheel only increased in size and power, before turning and hitting Ignis. He was thrown backwards, but landed on his feet.

"Okay Ignis, time for a simpler attack, Bite!"

"Oh no you don't, Pyros, keep away from him!" Kyle commanded, and the other Growlithe kept moving away from Ignis' attack.

"Agility!" I shouted out abruptly, and Ignis disappeared before reappearing right in front of Pyros, bringing the attack down on his brother's chest. Pyros yelped and jumped backwards, but otherwise looked okay.

"I didn't see that coming...okay, Pyros Retaliate!"

Quickly, Pyros returned the favour, putting a Bite into Ignis' side.

"Outrage!" I shouted desperately, seeing Ignis looking close to fainting. I saw him tense, try and use the attack, and then fall sideways, exhausted.

"So close..." I muttered, returning Ignis to his Pokeball.

"Yeah, if Ignis had gotten that attack off, Pyros would have fainted" Kyle said.

"Next time we battle he will have. Flygon, you're next!"

She came forward with a flap of her wings, and Pyros backed away a bit.

"Dig!"

She dug straight down, filling in the hole behind her, and just like that; she was gone.

"Uh-oh..." Kyle said quietly, looking frantically around at the ground. "Pyros, see if you can use Flame Wheel to guard yourself"

The Puppy Pokemon surrounded himself in fire, and there was silence before I called my command.

"Bulldoze!"

A flurry of rocks were thrown from underground, Flygon coming up after them. Pyros had no time to react, and the Flame Wheel did nothing to stop the rocks from fainting him.

"Thanks Pyros, you managed to take out your brother" Kyle returned him before calling another Pokemon forward. "Kadabra, go! Psycho Cut!"

Kadabra swung her spoon around twice, and two arcs of pinkish-white light were sent towards Flygon.

"Fly up, then Dragon Claw!" I called, and Flygon swooped towards the Psychic Type.

"Teleport and Telekinesis!" Kyle shouted, and Kadabra instantly moved from one place to another, appearing behind Flygon. Her eyes glowed, before Flygon was held in one place in the air. "Great! Now, Psycho Cut again!"

Again, the attack was fired at the helpless Flygon, and there was only one move that could get her out of there.

"Dragon Tail!"

Instantly she was released, knocking back the Psycho Cuts to their owner, forcing Kadabra backwards. Additionally, she was automatically teleported back to me, and Latias was sent forward.

"Battle of the minds it is then!" Kyle said excitedly. "Kadabra, Confusion!"

"Latias Mist Ball, then Dragonbreath!"

Kadabra's eyes started glowing, but before she could concentrate on the Eon, the battlefield was covered in a thick mist. Then I heard fire and a cry of pain, but still couldn't see through the mist.

"_Latias, are you okay?"_ I sent privately. I thought this might be a bit cheaty, but it's not like I was telling her how to attack.

"_Fine, Kadabra didn't see me coming"_ I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Kadabra, Telekinesis, then Psychic!"

I saw a faint glow through the mist...let the battle rage on.

Wow, school is taking it out of everyone now, I haven't seen any updates on ff except me! Oh well, I hope you enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17 - Round 1-2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I think what I'm going to do is delete Mew's Child and restart it entirely, because the changes I'm making are pretty important (If you didn't notice, then go check out the first chapter of Mew's Child). Also, I've just gotten a cold and a sore throat which you might not think affects anything, but I really can't think clearly when I have a cold, so this update is going to be late

Chapter Seventeen – Round 1.2

I heard Latias cry out a bit through the mist, and it was only through experience that I knew she was okay.

"Latias, fight back, Psychic!" I called, and her cries died away as she focused. There was silence for a few seconds before I heard a thud.

"Thanks Kadabra, you did a great job" I heard Kyle say, which must mean...

Latias came flying out of the mist, looking a bit woozy.

"_Are you alright?_" Latios asked concernedly, beating me to it.

"_I'm fine, just need a rest..."_ She replied slowly.

"Yeah, that Psychic battle must have really taken a lot out of you, do you want to go in your Pokeball?" I asked.

"_Nah, I'm alright_" She floated beside her brother, who kept glancing at her, making sure she was okay, but she didn't falter and he stopped.

"Go, Whirlipede!" Kyle shouted, and there was a burst of light through the mist.

"Okay, Lucario, your turn!" I said, and he jumped forward.

"Whirlipede, Agility, then Rollout!" (Note: I've just realised how unfair this battle is, look at Whirlipede's attacks on Bulbapedia, and then look at what Lucario is resistant to XD)

"Lucario, try Reversal!"

The Poison Type came spinning through the mist, which was slowly thinning and dispersing. Lucario crouched low, and when Whirlipede came close enough he thrust his paw out, hitting the Pokemon and throwing it backwards. It hit the grass sideways and took some time to get back up.

"Okay, last stand Whirlipede, Double Edge!"

"Lucario, jump as high as you can!"

Whirlipede came whizzing towards us, and my Fighting Type leapt into the air. The Poison Type's shell was glowing, and he stupidly stopped below Lucario.

"Force Palm!"

Immediately Lucario slammed downwards, paw first, and hit Whirlipede straight on. Nevertheless, the Double Edge hit him, and he took some damage, but nothing serious. Whirlipede meanwhile, had taken the brunt force of the Force Palm, and the recoil from Double Edge, and was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh well, we were never going to win that one" Kyle returned his Pokemon. "Thanks Whirlipede"

"Alright Lucario, ready for the last fight?" He nodded affirmative and Kyle sent out his last Pokemon; Ryhorn. (And again, this matchup is completely unfair XD)

"Ryhorn, Horn Attack!"

The Rock Type rushed towards Lucario, lowering it's head to hit him with it's horn.

"Lucario, Metal Claw!" He raised his arm and blocked the attack with the steel spike sticking out of his upper arm. "Now Metal Sound!" The steel began emanating a screeching sound, whilst vibrating violently. Ryhorn kept trying to push against it though, and I wondered why until Kyle gave the command.

"Earthquake!"

Now everything was shaking like mad, while the two Pokemon struggled for dominance, pushing against each others attacks, while the screeching continued. Meanwhile, I was trying not to fall over from the moving ground whilst holding my hands over my ears from the noise; and it was only getting worse. Neither of them were stopping, until Ryhorn finally gave up and fell limp, fainted. Lucario just stood there for about a second, before collapsing backwards, and I returned him.

"_That was some finish"_ Logan remarked.

"You're telling me!" I said sarcastically, still staggering a bit, sure the earth was shaking. "You can float!"

"_Believe the technical term is 'levitate'"_ Logan corrected, and I just groaned.

"That was amazing" Kyle said, walking over to us. "I can see why they made the gyms especially hard for you"

"Thanks" I stood up straight. "Out of interest, which gym are you going to next?"

"Middlesborough, of course" He said, I rolled my eyes at his sarcasticity (That's a word now).

"_I get the feeling he's always going to act like this"_ Lyra commented, and I silently agreed.

"Right then, places to go, Pokemon to battle, see you later!" Kyle called, before walking away down the hill we came up earlier.

"Bye!" I waved briefly, before turning towards Leeds. "Let's see if we can find a Pokemon Center, I'm knackered from that battle"

...

We wandered down to the city, and as we entered I noticed just how many Pokemon were walking, flying, whatever.

"Kyle was right, it has become a trend" I muttered, looking around at the varying species and types, loads of them I had never seen before. I didn't bother taking out my Pokedex though, I was too tired. Some people were obviously trying not to be intrusive on my life, but everyone else just couldn't help it. They started swarming around, asking questions.

"What do you think of Pokeballs as a whole?"

"Which Gym are you going to next?"

"What was the screeching and rumbling coming from the hill?"

I didn't register any of the questions at the time, just ignored them and kept walking. Their voices began to blur together, and my head began to spin, but eventually we found the Pokemon Center. I stumbled inside, and everyone that was following stopped, realising I was completely ignoring them. I blissfully slumped down on a chair, listening to the sweet, sweet silence.

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"Just...just give us a minute" I waved my hand in a vague motion.

"_Will are you alright?"_ Lyra asked concernedly.

"I'm fine...just tired" I sighed. I sat there for another few seconds before forcing myself to get up and go over to the desk. "Can I book a room please?"

...

As soon as I touched the bed, I fell unconscious, exhausted after the last couple of days. The whole deal with the Corruption and the battle with Kyle had left me scuppered, and I was glad for the sleep. When I woke up though, I was in for a shock; everyone was gone.

"_Relax, I can almost hear your panic from here"_ Lyra said, and I immediately calmed down.

"_Where are you? How long have I been asleep?_" I wondered.

"_Out in the street, training. You've only been asleep for an hour or so_" She replied, and I was confused at this. I went downstairs and back out the main doors, and sure enough there they were.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around at the deserted street. Not one person or Pokemon was present; it was like a ghost town.

"We have no idea, but we thought it was a good oppurtunity to train" Flygon explained.

I was still thinking about it by the end of the night, when we went back inside to sleep.

Yes, a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out, and writing with a cold isn't easy. Also, everyone who reads this story needs to take a look at The Waters of Tennessee, Blue-Eyed Cat's story.


	18. Chapter 18 - Plumbing Issues

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I've now restarted Mew's Child entirely, and I've got a MASSIVE gap before I get my next sets of homework, so I have lots of time to write. I'm also probably going to update all three of my stories at once. Oh, and when I describe things, I'm going to make them up in their entirety, so don't expect Liverpool to look like Liverpool.

Chapter Eighteen – Plumbing Issues

We woke up the next morning to find that everyone was back in the city. We had no idea where everyone had gone, and I wasn't about to ask them, otherwise I'd be mobbed for questions.

Instead we just walked outside the Pokemon Center and took off, not giving them any time to query. Then we got a surprise. I noticed a much louder flapping than normal, and looked to my left to see a Salamence rising up next to us, a trainer on top with a camera.

"I'd like to ask some que-" He started.

"Is there no such thing as personal space?!" I shouted over the wind. "I just left the ground to get away from you people!"

"But I'm your biggest fa-"

"NO! I can stand anything the human race can throw at me but that!" Then I stopped the Salamence's wings from moving with Psychic, and it quickly fell. I then released it, allowing it and it's trainer to go unharmed, and we sped up. "That's it, I'm making a public appearance when we get to Liverpool" I muttered.

...

Lyra's POV

As we reached Liverpool, I briefly wondered why they named it that. Or why they name anything like they did for that matter. Then those thoughts disappeared as I saw it in full. It was based across a wide river, with buildings rising up on either side, up the valley hills. Jetties and piers stuck out into the water, almost completely blocking it with boats and ships. There was a castle up on top of the one of the hills, and on the other side facing out to the ocean were docks with cargo ships.

"_That's...that's quite a city_" Logan said in amazement.

"_How many people are down there Dad?"_ Latias asked, looking at Will.

"Ohh...somewhere near a million it must be, and probably half of that of Pokemon" Will replied.

"Wow...that really is something to see...I mean yeah, there's London with it's skyscrapers but for some reason it's not as impressive as this" Flygon commented.

"It's probably the way they built it; around the river and valley" Will explained. "And I bet I can guess where the gym is"

We flew down as Will took a look at his Pokenav, trying to find a Pokemon Center. We decided to stop at one of the many piers sticking out into the river, and Will hopped off my back, still looking at the Pokenav.

"Thank you" He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"_For what?"_ I asked confusedly.

"For flying me here. Actually, I've never thanked you before for that, I should do it more often. Actually, you know what? Next time I'm flying you" He said quickly before turning to face the oncoming crowd.

I raised an eyebrow at Logan, who just shrugged.

"Okay people!" Will shouted to the rapidly advanced populus. "I'm not going to answer any of your questions right now, but I will onstage. Now could you just please spread the word and act normally for once?"

To my amazement this seemed to work, as they backed off again.

"Well that was easy" Lucario said, and I had to agree.

Then we heard a massive _BOOM! _From the distance, and it scared the hell out of Latias and Latios. They shot over to me, and I calmed them down, whilst looking over to where it came from. There was a big spout of water erupting from somewhere inland in the city.

"Oh, you had to go and jinx it didn't you" Will said to Lucario. "Come on, we're investigating" He jumped on my back again, and we took off towards the spout.

As we approached we found just a big hole in the pavement, with people crowded around. The water had died out, and some people were trying to climb down.

"What on earth...?" Will mumbled on my back. "Hey! What happened?" He shouted down to the crowd, and they immediately turned to his voice and started questioning him. He facepalmed.

"_If you want your questions answered, answer his first"_ Logan sent, and they fell silent. I couldn't help giggling to myself at their faces, before one man stood forward.

"There was no warning, just randomly a fire hydrant exploded, sending up the massive plume of water. It quickly died away though, and nobody was hurt" He explained.

I looked down into the black hole; it had quite smooth sides, made by the force of the water coming out.

"We're going down there" Will announced, and the entire crowd looked at him again. "We're going to fly down there and find out what caused it"

The hole was definitely big enough for everyone to fly down, and we took our cue. As we went further down it became harder and harder to see, but soon we saw a definite bottom. With no water.

"If the water's not here...then where is it?" Ignis asked nervously, I made a mental note to make sure he was out of the way when or if we came across the water, including Latias and Latios of course.

"WHOOOOOOEEEE!" A massive voice echoed down the tunnel, and we heard the inevitable thundering of water.

"_Up! Up!"_ Logan called, and we all raced back to the surface, shooting out of the hole and surprising the crowd.

"Everyone get away from the hole!" Will shouted, and everyone obeyed, moving at least twenty metres back, or as far as they could. If it got any bigger, it would start destroying buildings. All we could hear was the rushing of water for a few seconds, and then another _BOOM!_ In the distance was heard. This time the Eons were ready for it though, and didn't get a fright as we all looked towards a second plume of water, shooting up.

"I'm guessing that's the same thing that happened here..." Will said. "But what was that noise?"

"_It sounded really angry..."_ Latios commented, and I agreed.

"Could it be a Pokemon?" Flygon wondered.

"Must have been, I don't know what else it could be...oh wait! Remember that Camerupt that was setting the forest on fire? We never found out what caused it! Maybe whichever Pokemon this is has got the same thing!" Will hypothesized.

And then of course, everything got ten times worse. We heard another massive roar in the distance, and turned towards it to see a gigantic wave rising out of the ocean, about a mile out.

"_No...no, no, no, not again_" Logan said fearfully, and I flew closer to him.

"_It's okay, we're not going to let it happen again, right Will?"_ I turned to see him staring straight at the wave.

"No we're not" He said determinedly. "We're going to stop that wave without any of us dying, knock out the Pokemon that's controlling it, and save the lives of everyone in Liverpool"

He jumped off my back and turned into a Latios, before speeding towards the oncoming disaster. We all followed, before he stopped about a hundred metres from the wave. We all halted as well, with no idea of what he was planning. Then his eyes began glowing, and the wave _stopped._

"_Lyra, Logan, Laitas and Latios, let's see how long we can hold this wave. Flygon, Pidgeot, Lucario and Ignis, find that Pokemon and attack it" _I could hear the strain in his voice, and I immediately began holding back the wave as well, the others following suit.

All the non-Psychics flew over the wave and I heard attacks being released, at whatever it was. I had a slowly building headache as we continued to hold the water in place, and at some point I heard Latias and Latios cry out and stop, it was too much for them. Myself, Will and Logan continued though, pain slowly ramping up in our minds.

Then, finally we heard a kind of whimpering roar, and the wave died away. I released, and felt a massive amount of relief flood my brain.

"_It's over...it's gone" _I sighed.

"_I told you it would be okay"_ Will turned and smiled at Logan, who smiled back.

"_Thank you...so much_" He said. "_But...what was that Pokemon?"_We turned back to the other Pokemon who were hovering over a great blue oval shape in the water, not moving. Will identified it with his pokedex, and it turned out to be a Wailord.

"_Why did it do that?"_ Latias asked, and I had no clue.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out at somepoint" Will said, and I was confused to what he meant until I turned and saw the swarm of people riding on Pokemon toward us.

And, that's a wrap! R&R!


	19. Chapter 19 - The Public

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Ok, I'm so SO unbelievably hyper today, and I've got no idea why, but things are going really well, got no homework, got thursday and friday off school and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Chapter Nineteen – The Public

"Ok Scott, I need a stage soon, preferably tonight" I said into my Pokenav, as the swarm of Pokemon and people got closer.

"Right you are Will, the Gym's not being used tonight, 7pm, I'll be waiting" He ended the call, and I breathed a short sight of relief. That was one thing out of the way, now to deal with this.

It wasn't just trainers that were riding Pokemon either; there were reporters, police and what looked like the nurses out of the Pokemon Centers.

Then they all came to a halt about 5 metres in front of us. And nobody spoke a word.

"_Do they expect me to make a speech right now?"_ I sighed telepathically, raising an eyebrow at them.

"_Apparently"_ Lyra answered.

"_Well they're not getting one"_ I said shortly. "I'll answer your questions at 7pm tonight, Liverpool Gym. Thank you!" Then we flew off, leaving them to their gobsmacked selves.

"Are you really going to answer _all_ of their questions? 'Cause I reckon there's going to be a lot of them" Lucario asked.

"Oh, I've got a plan for that" I said easily.

"_I hate your plans"_ Lyra groaned.

...

I met Scott half an hour before my performance – or whatever you want to call it – was due. We were backstage in the Gym, where the trainers would normally wait for a battle, and what I would be doing tomorrow.

"How long do you think this will take?" Scott asked. All my Pokemon were here as well, they were just taking a look around the gym.

"I have no idea, it depends on how many questions they want answered. I think midnight will be my absolute limit though" I fidgeted. Considering the fact that some people had been even chasing after me on flying Pokemon, it would take a while.

"Oh well, as long as it doesn't go into next morning!" Scott joked, slapping me on the back. "Good luck dealing with them, I definitely couldn't. Actually how did you stop that wave?"

"Oh, go and line up yourself!" I laughed, before walking back out into the gym.

"_You look awfully happy for someone famous who's about to talk to his 'fans'" _Logan remarked, flying to meet me.

"Yeah well, it comes and goes. When your or your loved ones lives aren't in danger you tend to cheer up a bit" I looked around at the high rooves and arches of what used to be a medieval castle. Logan took notice of this and looked up as well.

"_A lot really did change in those two years didn't it?_"

"Yeah...let's hope we aren't gone for that long again, just in case everything goes to shit" I said.

"_I'm assuming we were only gone that long because you'd only just learnt to use the portals?"_

"I think that must have been it, yeah. I don't even know if there's a way to control the time that we're in other worlds for..." I trailed off.

"_Maybe you should ask your audience, they might have an idea_" Logan suggested.

"I somehow doubt it, I think this is way beyond their comprehension. I might try and explain what happened though, I'm not sure yet"

"_You mean you'll give them a rant?"_ Logan chuckled.

"Yeah probably somewhere along those lines" I smirked. "Where have the others gone?"

"_Oh, just looking around. The entire castle's open to the public"_

_"_You can go and join them then, I don't know if there's much you can do while I'm answering my 'fans'"

"_Alright...but what if they want us to asnwer a question?_" He asked.

"I'll tell you, and then you can come back down here and tell them through telepathy, which will hopefuly give them a fright"

Logan grinned before flying off, and now I could hear the hustle and bustle of many, MANY people outside the main doors into the gym. I went up to a small podium that the battle announcer would normally stand at, and waited. Within ten minutes, the doors opened, and the people came flooding in. All of their talk immediately died down when they saw me.

I waited until it seemed like no more of them could cram in here, and there were at least ten cameras pointed at me.

"Ok! So you're all here for a reason, and that's to get some answers. And I intend to give them to you! What I'm going to do is anyone who has a question, put your hand up in the air, and I'll pick one randomly. If your question has already been answered, put your hand down. Got that?"

"Where are your Pokemon?" A voice called out from the back.

"Exploring; do you want to ask them questions as well?" I wondered.

"How would we? We can't understand Pokespeech like you can" The was some bitterness in the next voice.

"Well for one, four of them can use telepathy, and two, I'm sure at least some of you have Pokemon that can use telepathy to help" I explained, and there were a few flashes of light across the room. "_Guys, looks like you will be needed down here after all, they would like to ask you questions as well"_

_"Aww, I thought it was just you that had to deal with the annoying people"_ Latios replied, and I laughed mentally.

"_We'll be there in a few minutes"_ Lyra confirmed.

"Right, my Pokemon will be here soon, so I'll just start now. You!" I pointed to a random person in the crowd, and they took their cue.

"How did you stop the wave?"

At least three quarters of the hands went down.

"Well, we found out that it was a Wailord making those spouts of water in Liverpool, and it was really angry. Then when it started the wave, all of us that could held it back with Psychic, while eveyrone else knocked out the Wailord. It seemed to be the same case wth the forest fire near Norwich; there was a raging Camerupt there. So now we're trying to figure out what caused them both. Next?"

I pointed to someone quite close to me now.

"Have you heard or seen your Bayleef?"

"...No, although I bet she's watching this right now, somewhere in Britain"

"What happened at York when you only had Flygon, Latias and Latios with you?"

And this was when all my Pokemon managed to get here. I actually didn't see them at the time, and neither did the crowd, but I realised later on.

"It was the Corruption. Remember before when it took hold of the police? Well it took the advantage when a trainer accidentally misused Surf and cause a lot of trouble. But for some reason, it wasn't controlling them for long, it must not have been powerful enough. Actually, there's a good point; be very, VERY careful when you're using moves like Surf, it can do a lot of damage"

"Who was the girl you were with in York?" Immediately there was a breakout of muttering; evidently there was contreversy on if that was actually Lyra, because only some people saw her change.

"Yes, that was her"

"Are you...going out with her?" A teenage girl asked, and again, muttering broke out.

I hesitated to answer, because I didn't know if Lyra wanted the public to know that we were together, but turns out she answered it for me. She flew down next to me, revealed herself, before turning human.

"_Yes, we are going out. In case you hadn't noticed, Will's a Pokemon as well. Problem?"_ She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and the crowd fell silent again, and I took great enjoyment from looking at their flabbergasted faces.

"You almost sounded like me there" I muttered, and she laughed. Then the others came down as well, and I realised they had been up on a balcony behind me, facing down into the hall. "Right well, if you want to ask us anything else feel free!"

From there it just went on; question after question; answer after answer. It got to about eleven at night, and we were exhausted, as were the crowd apparently. They slowly trickled back out of the castle, until there were only about a dozen of them left. Then another four went – must have been a family because there were two kids – and just two were left.

"Could you leave please?" I asked, yawning.

"Oh but we have one more question!" Screeched a female voice I knew all too well.

"Should you prepare for trouble?"

"And should you make it double?"

"Wait!" I interrupted them, spotting a flaw. "That was two questions"

They looked at each other, before blanching and walking away. Then, a few seconds later they burst through the doorway again.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"_Should we even care?"_ Lyra yawned widely as their song...thing went on.

"Meh, it's good practice" I shrugged. "Hmmm...let's get them outside, then see how far we can make them fly"

"I like this plan already" Ignis agreed, before shooting a quick Ember at their clothes, setting them on fire. Then we ran back outside the castle, Team Rocket chasing, still panicking and yelping.

"_Bet I can get them into the river with a Luster Purge"_ Logan challenged.

"I bet I can double that with Dragon Claw" Flygon returned.

Then, with the power of attack only good motives can manage, Team Rocket were sent sailing...sailing, over the river, past the other side of the city, and right out into the ocean.

"Well at least they're not on fire any more" I commented.

Yay! Two days of school because reaons! R&R!


	20. Chapter 20 - Translation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Bollocks. Homework's coming back, as well as three assessments. Expect slower updates, as I'm uploading Youtube videos more often now as well. On the bright side, we're about a quarter-ish way through More of the Same! Wooo!

Chapter Twenty – Translation

We woke up in the Pokemon Center to find a grey and rainy morning. All the residents that were commuting throughout Liverpool had their jackets and umbrellas on, Pokemon mingling among them. Just like Logan and I had been discussing last night; the world had changed so much. There were even some Pokemon that had clothes like Lyra and Logan, and I could see quite a few trainers flying around with the help of their Pokemon.

Then, as I was looking interestedly out of the window, I heard a beep, and found it to be my Pokenav. I looked at it to find what appeared to be a news broadcast. I tapped it with my finger, and I went fullscreen, showing a video. I turned down the volume, as all my other Pokemon were still asleep.

"_News just in. Scientists at Silph Industries have managed to develop a partial Pokemon speech translator. I'm here with Dr Conway, who has the explanation"_

The camera shifted to show a man in a lab coat, holding a small, thick tablet-looking device. It had a smallish screen on one side, and a microphone sticking out a bit on the other. It didn't have any casing, so there were just wires sticking out everywhere.

"_So here we have the basic prototype, but before I show anything off, you need to know how it works. We realised that some Pokemon speak in native languages, and some speak by calling a series of their own names. All we had to do was know what they were saying for each type of pattern, which was easily done with the help of Telepathy. Now this translator has been programmed to accept all of the basic patterns of speech. Axew, would you care to demonstrate?"_ The scientist spoke, and now he held the translator up to an Axew. Sure enough, it spoke it's name once, and 'hello' appeared on the screen of the translator.

I was a bit shocked by this revelation; I hadn't realised when I said they might invent a Pokemon translator way back, they would take it seriously. But now here it was...but what about the Pokemon that spoke their native language like Flygon?

"_That's reallly something to see"_ The reporter gazed at the translator. "_But what about the Pokemon that don't speak like that?"_ She said, like she was reading my mind.

"_Well, we have to find out what each pattern of their speech means as well, for each individual, which is going to take a long time with so many Pokemon. But it's progress_" The scientist smiled at the camera.

"_You're certainly right. We're one step closer to understanding them; we're catching up Will!"_

Then the report ended, and the screen faded to black. Wondering why I even recieved the report in the first place, I called Scott and walked out of the room to make sure I didn't wake anyone up.

"_Hello?"_ He answered a bit groggily. I assumed he wasn't long from waking up himself.

"Scott, I just watched a report about Pokemon translators, can you tell me why it even popped up on my Pokenav?" I asked.

"_Oh_" He yawned. "_I set it to do that, I thought you would be interested_"

"Well, you were right, thanks. I'll let you get back to sleep now" I ended the call, and walked back through to our room, to see everyone starting to wake up.

"What got you up so early?" Flygon asked.

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the weather" I replied, looking out of the window at the grim sky.

"Ugh, do I have to go out there?" Ignis asked, tail drooping at the prospect of water.

"It's okay Ignis, I'll put you in your Pokeball when we go outside" I rubbed his head.

"Oh okay!" He cheered up at this, and we went downstairs to get some breakfast.

...

Lyra's POV

As we approached the Gym again, I took notice of just how many people were queuing up to see the battles. Luckily, we didn't have to wait for all of them to get in, because Will was a trainer, we went in the back entrance.

Still though, there was a queue of trainers as well, waiting at the rear door. It was nice to see lots of Pokemon milling around, instead of being stuck inside Pokeballs, and I was very happy that Will never did that to us.

We landed, and he jumped off my back and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Our eyes met, and we both blushed, before he turned away. Usually we didn't blush when we kissed, or openly displayed the fact that we were a couple, but with so many people around, it was hard not to.

"Hey! Get your big Pokemon inside their Pokeballs. Legendary or not, they're still taking up space; leave some for everyone else!" A trainer called to Will. Evidently he didn't recognise Will, and I was glad because he didn't know what was coming to him.

"Excuse me? I don't see them pointing fingers about it" He gestured to two guards that were making sure the doorway didn't get too cramped, and that everyone got through in an orderly fashion. "And being 'Legendary' doesn't make a jot of difference! Would you like to be kept inside a little ball until I let you out to fight in an arena? I don't give a TOSS about what you think, if you think like that. And what's this about 'too big'? I'll tell you what's too big; something that won't fit through that bloody door! Look here, I'll even give you a list! Lapras, Wailord, Torterra, Reshiram..." And he went on for at least five minutes, listing loads and loads of Pokemon. The trainer meanwhile was just standing there, sour-faced and grumpy. Finally Will finished, and by this point, the queue was due to move forward again. We did this, and the trainer never looked back.

I was trying desperately not to break out into fits of giggles after that.

"_That's been waiting to come out for a while now, huh?_" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't realise I'm angry until I'm shouting, so probably" Will answered, taking a couple of breaths to calm himself down again.

"Isn't there some sort of therapy you can take to stop yourself doing that?" Flygon wondered.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? No better way to get your point across than to shout it" He chuckled and I could do nothing but shake my head in amusement.

We waited for another twenty minutes or so, before it was our turn to enter. We walked in to where we had been answering questions last night, except the stage had been removed. There didn't seem to be an audience this time either, but there were still cameras.

"Ah! Hello Will, I hope you're ready for a proper challenge!" The Gym Leader called, his voice echoing a bit. He had a grey cape – all Gym Leaders seemed to have one of their Types colour – and mostly normal clothes underneath.

"We'll see!" Will replied.

"Go, Gengar!"

"Flygon, you're up!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Earth Power, then Bulldoze!"

Gengar's Shadow Ball came sailing towards Flygon, but she easily raised large pieces of earth from the ground, causing the attack to explode harmlessly against them. Then the hardened dirt was thrown back at Gengar.

"Shadow Punch!" The Gym Leader cried, and Gengar swung a ghostly fist, managing to hit one of the pieces of Earth Power back at Flygon, but most of the rest hit, doing a sizeable amount of damage. Then Flygon easily flew out of the way of the retaliation, causing it to crunch to the ground and stop.

"Flygon, Supersonic then DragonBreath!" Will shouted.

Flygon let out an unearthly screech, causing Gengar to start spinning around, confused. Then she flew in close and hit it with a strong burst of draconic flames. The Gengar fainted, and the Gym Leader returned it.

"That was fast! But I'm sure my next will get you"

"What was that about 'a proper challenge'?" Will taunted.

Like I said at the top; there will be less updates now. But good news! Pokessassin has started a new fic called Brave New World, which will be happy for once! Go check it out, and R&R!


	21. Chapter 21 - The Spook Badge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Right, so I was away for a couple of days, and while I was there, my brain went POOF! And came up with some amazing ideas, all the way up to the possible climax of this entire series (although I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop this series, I like it too much XD) Also, darrk has now started a new fic called The Sunfire, go check it out! Oh, and this chapter is unbelievably emotional, so get the tissues ready (,:

Chapter Twenty-One – The Spook Badge

"Ok, you want a challenge? Go, Haunter!" The Gym Leader cried, and the Dual Type appeared on the battlefield.

"Flygon, try Dragon Claw!"

"Haunter, Dark Pulse!"

A ball of dark energy was thrown towards Flygon, but she just flew over it, before coming in low and swiping with a claw. Gengar quickly turned though, and fired another Dark Pulse, which hit her square in the chest. She was pushed back by the force of it, but regained her stride soon after.

"Haunter, now Confuse Ray!"

"Flygon, get out of there!"

She started to fly further up, but too late. The Ghost Type's eyes glowed an eerie red colour, and she stopped, hanging in midair. Then she began to fall, down in lazy spirals towards the ground.

"Haunter, Hex!"

The Gym Leader's Pokemon began an ominous chant, finishing with its eyes glowing red again. Then Flygon cried out in pain and fell to the floor the last couple of metres. Haunter loomed over her, but then I saw a slight movement; had the Hex removed the Confusion? Only one way to find out...

"Flygon, try Feint Attack!"

She moved her head a bit, to look up at the Haunter weakly, and then to my surprise, lashed out hard and fast, making Haunter fly backwards, all the way into a wall where it fainted. Then Flygon struggled to her feet, and walked back to me.

"That was incredible!" I congratulated, hugging her, which she returned with her wings, albeit a bit more tiredly. Lucario hugged her as well, and then I returned her for a rest.

"Well, I can certainly see that your Flygon is very strong!" The Gym Leader commented.

"That goes for the rest of them as well" I smiled back.

"Alright, I picked my last Pokemon especially to challenge yours, so be prepared! Go Froslass!"

"Ok then, you two want a challenge?" I turned to Latias and Latios who were floating beside my head as always.

"_Yeah!"_ Latios cheered. His sister wasn't so enthusiastic, but agreed once her brother had.

"You sure? I don't want to force you into battling if you don't want to" I asked.

She thought it over for a few seconds before deciding. "No, I'll fight"

"All right...Latias, you're up!" Latios gave me a strange look at this, but then turned to watch his sister battle.

"Ok then...Froslass, use Icy Wind!"

"Latias, use Zen Headbutt!"

Froslass began blowing out a wide stream of cold, snow filled wind. Latias flew straight into it, pushing through the gusts. She quickly got through it – albeit with damage taken - and managed to hit Froslass on the other side.

"Froslass, Ice Shard!"

The Ice/Ghost Type rapidly formed a sharp spear of ice between her hands, and then thrust it into Latias' chest. My eyes widened in shock as she cried out in pain, but she still managed to fly back. Thank god the Ice Shard melted away, leaving no trace of injury, but that had done a lot of damage.

"Latias, go invisible and use Heal Pulse!" I shouted frantically. If Froslass got another attack in, it would finish her off. She turned her feathers around, and flew off somewhere random like she'd learned.

"Froslass, Blizzard!" The Gym Leader called.

Chilly gales filled the hall, snow swirling around like thousands of butterflies. I could hardly see anything, and I was willing to bet the Gym Leader couldn't either.

"Latias, Mist Ball!"

I heard an explosion and saw a slight change in the consistency of the blizzard as the psychic mist mixed in with it. I had to be quick though, all through this Latias would be taking damage.

"Now Psychic until Froslass faints!"

With the Mist Ball spread everywhere Latias could tell where Froslass was, and the Gym Leader could do nothing as it was slammed repeatedly into the ground. After a few attacks, it fainted, and the Blizzard dispersed to show Latias speeding into my arms.

"Amazing" I hugged her tightly. Had I looked at Latios I would have seen him turn away.

"That was an impressive victory! All three of my Pokemo beaten, without a single one of yours fainted! I think that gives me good reason to give you this" The Gym Leader walked through the remnants of Psychic Mist and held out a badge. "The Spook Badge"

"Thank you" I smiled, pocketing the badge.

"AND WE'LL ALL HOPE WILL DIES SOON! COME AND GET HIM!" The Gym Leader bellowed, completely out of character. My mind drew a blank as the doors blew open, and hordes of people ran in screaming, holding all sorts of weapons; pitchforks; torches; guns; swords; literally everything. All my Pokemon seemed to have disappeared, and the crowds attacked me. My body screamed in pain as I was shot, pummeled, ripped to pieces.

And then it all ended.

...

I snapped awake, sitting up with a hand across my chest, feeling my heart beat ten times a second. I could feel adrenaline surging through my veins as I looked around the bleak room.

The walls were plain white, no decorations. There was nothing in the room apart from a bedside table with a jug of water and a glass on it, a plantpot in the corner, this bed and a door.

I stretched out a shivering hand to try and get the water, managed to grasp the handle, but found I had no grip whatsoever and wasn't able to lift the jug even slightly. I laid back for a couple of seconds, before deciding to try to swing myself out of bed. I found every part of my body to be aching, and then my brain clicked into place.

Where were my Pokemon? Why was I in this room? Why had I been attacked by all those people? Where was I?How was I alive?howdidIgetherepokemonlifepsychic-

_BANG_

A flood of thoughts streamed into my mind, unstoppable like loch through a broken dam. I felt a massive headache erupt, and I almost screamed in pain. Then, just like that, it was gone. Now I lay, curled up on the floor, sweat running all over my face. I heard running footsteps, and felt hands lift me back up onto the bed into a sitting position. I didn't even look at who it was, but was so tired from the simple act of trying to get out of bed I just blacked out again.

...

When I woke up again, I felt a bit more normal. I could feel strength in my muscles now, but still had a throbbing headache. I opened my eyes to find a thankfully familiar face; or rather eight of them.

"Will? How do you feel?_"_ Logan asked, in his human form. Lyra was in hers as well, and they all seemed quite nervous.

"I feel...better than I did when I last woke up. What happened? Why was everyone...attacking me? Where did all of you go?" I forced myself to stop before the same thing as before happened again.

"Will I...oh god..." Lyra started crying, and Logan put his arm around her, hugging her. I started to get up to comfort her myself, but Logan's next words stopped me.

"Will, it...was the memory thing again. You got the badge...and then just collapsed in front of us. We took you to a Pokemon Center like normal...but they said it was too serious. We're in the psychiatric ward of a human hospital...Will, they think you're insane" He said grimly, still holding Lyra.

I just lay there, silent, trying to process this. They thought I was insane. Because something was altering my memories. But it had all seemed so real; the pain, the noise, the feeling...

"The only reason you're not in a mental hospital in a padded room is because you haven't caused any damage so far. They want you to take a walk around and see what happens" Logan explained.

"O-okay..."I choked out, and began to get out of the bed again. Lucario helped me up, but I felt stable enough once I was standing. Now Latias and Latios flew over to me, and hugged my neck tightly. I brought my arms around them as I felt my skin wettening.

"Hey, it's okay guys. I'm okay now, we just need to take things slow" I soothed.

"_But what's happening to you Dad?"_ Latios asked, tears still in his eyes.

"I don't know Latios, I really don't. But maybe some scientist will be able to figure it out, so let's just...go and take a walk around alright?" I met their eyes, and they nodded.

We walked out through the labyrinthine corridors and halls of the hospital. I found out we were in Cardiff Hospital for some reason. My Pokemon kept glancing at me now and then, I assumed making sure I wasn't just going to black out at any point. Then it came to the matter of everyone else in the hospital. They gave me stares, and then finding me looking back at them, they turned away. Though not before long, I found they were staring at me for a reason. I had a badge on my shirt saying that I was 'Mentally Ill'.

"Well thanks" I muttered. At this, a small kid, must have been ten, let out a little shriek and started running down the corridor. This completely broke me, and I heavily sat down on a row of chairs at the side of the hall. I put my head in my hands and unintentionally let out a whimper.

Lyra and Logan sat down either side of me, and Lyra brought me into a hug.

"Give us a minute" Logan said to the others, and they nodded before wandering off who-knows-where. "What's wrong Will? Tell us exactly what's going on" Latias and Latios had stayed, though were just watching.

"I don't know! That's the point; I got the badge, and then..."I explained the dream/thing I'd had, what had happened when I woke up, and then up to when they were there. "But that's not the problem. Whatever's changing my memories we can try and find, and stop it. It has to be something physical, so we can get rid of it"

"So what is the problem?" Lyra asked.

"My public image" I sighed, and they both looked at me like I was insane. Oh wait.

"But...you never cared about your public image" Logan said, shocked.

"It's not...what you'd think. I don't mean like looking fancy clothes and stuff...I mean people thinking I'm insane. Now a few people know I'm mad, and the news is going to spread like wildfire. It'll be all over the world in hours, and I've no idea what's going to happen next. And it's not just that either. I don't know if anything is real anymore! All of this could just be a stupid memory that was put into my head by that thing, my whole life might just be..."

I hung my head again as the tears started to fall. Lyra wrapped her arms around me, and embraced me again, as my grief flooded out.

"Hello _Will"_ Said a venemous voice. I looked blearily up to see a man with a dark red...cloak or something, and long black hair looking scornfuly down at me.

"What the hell do you want?!" Logan snarled and stood up for me.

"Oh something that concerns you and your baby of a trainer over there" He flicked his hair out of his face.

That. Was. It.

Instantaneously all of my sadness, and confusion, and everything else that was feeling was converted into fury and I launched myself to my feet, standing up to this stupid fucker of a human.

For four months I have lived like this, and already I've experienced so much. I've seen cities burn, people controlled by an evil entity threatening to destroy the world, I've been to LITERAL HELL and BACK, I've DIED and come back to LIFE, I've been to parallel universes, and seen things you could not believe; an entire planet being EATEN, time travel, things that should not exist! I've been through all of this, and you are calling me a baby?! Have you never had any emotion? Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Tobias, and no, I haven't" He answered calmly. I collapsed back onto the chairs, defeated. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was vibrating, and I could feel some sweat on my forehead from that breakout of anger. I tried to get myself to calm down, before I had that rush of images again.

"What do you want with me?" Logan demanded.

"Well, seeing as your trainer has been defined as 'mentally ill' I see reason to relieve you of him. You will come with me, where I will train you to the best of your ability.

My eyes widened at this; what the hell was he on about? Was he really...?

"Oh, you mean this?" Logan transformed right in front of him, and with his new form he was taller than this Tobias, which I found quite funny. "_You want to 'relieve him of me'?_" At this he burst out laughing, and stayed that way for about a minute.

"Yes I do" Tobias replied primly. "He is not worthy of you" This only spurred Logan further into his laughter.

"_What am I? Your god? Go on then, bow to me, if I'm so important!_" Tobias shifted for a couple of seconds, looking from me to Logan and back again.

"Well, onto phase two then, if you must. You _are _coming with me, whether you like it or not" Now Logan stopped laughing.

"_Me? Go with you? Ohh, you're funny. Here's my answer"_ He spat on his shoes. "_Will has done nothing but care for me since we met, and I'm more than happy to return the favour. He's saved my life twice now, not including making my sister happier than I've ever seen her, and supported me no matter what"_

"Shame" Tobias merely said, pursing his lips. "You would made such a great.._.asset"_

"_Well what about everyone else? Surely if a Latios is so important then a Latias would be the same, or even better, two of each!_" He goaded, and I had to congratulate him on his salesman impression.

"Hah. Latias are such weaklings I wouldn't even consider it. And as for those two-" He gestured to Latias and Latios, who were looking quite intimidated by him. "I hardly think they count as Pokemon! With attacks like what I've seen in your Gym battles, they're so weak that even a rookie trainer with any sense wouldn't use them" He stated pompously.

Lyra had risen to her feet and transformed in rage, and I was surprised Tobias hadn't shrunk into the ground at the looks they were giving him.

"And as if that wasn't enoug-"

He said no more as he was shot all the way along the corridor, smashing into a wall at the far end, not actually damaging any hospital equipment.

"I_s he dead?"_ Latias asked, a bit nervously.

"_I hope so" _Logan stared at Tobias' form at the end of the hall. This turn of events had completely changed my mind around; even if this wasn't real, even if nothing was real, that didn't mean we couldn't enjoy it.

...

We reunited with the others after they came running back after hearing a crashing noise, and thinking it might have been me. I easily paid for the damage Tobias smacking into the wall, and was told I just had to stay another day so they could check nothing was wrong. Then as we were returning to my room to rest, Latios asked for a favour.

"_Can I...talk for a minute dad?_" He queried.

"Sure...what is it Latios?" I wondered, closing the door as the others waited outside the bedroom.

"_I'm just wondering...why did you choose my sister instead of me to fight that Froslass? I mean, I was happy to , and she wasn't sure, so why?"_ I was taken aback from this question but then made the link and saw that he was truly hurt by this.

"I did that for good reason Latios. If you and your sister ever get split up, or if we all get split up, then I want you both to be able to fend for yourselves. I hate to think that it would be my fault if your sister was hurt or killed because she didn't feel like she could battle properly. I chose your sister _because_ she wasn't sure, and she won, which will make her feel a lot better than thinking she can't fight, right?"

"_...Yeah...yeah, thanks dad"_ He hugged me quickly, smiling, and I returned it.

"Let's get some sleep, I think I'm in need of some"

Well, that was some chapter! I really hope for some good reviews for this one, and remember to keep sending questions!


	22. Chapter 22 - Back To Reality

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Okay, so I was thinking about doing this chapter and then taking a week or two off. Then I realised that would be the October holidays. Fuck. So, I'm not going to waste an oppurtunity like the holidays, and I'm going to use it to its best. But, when the holidays end and I don't update for like, a week, then don't be surprised. The reason I was thinking about taking a break in the first place is because I've lost most of my inspiration. Not that I'm just going to stop (believe me, that'll never happen) but my mind's kind of run dry recently, so I need to sit back and gather my thoughts after the last chapter. And, thought I didn't realise this at the time, this chapter is perfect for that. AND this chapter is going to be quite romantic. Never tried something like this before so don't expect it to be perfect!

Chapter Twenty-Two – Back to Reality

The next day, I woke to find a nurse standing in the doorway, and looked to be takng notes. She told me that I would be allowed out by midday if nothing else happened. This was apparently the standard procedure for mental patients. And when I asked why I was in Cardiff instead of Liverpool, she said they didn't have a specific psychiatric ward there, so I was moved here. Not that they didn't have one at all, just that it wasn't of a high enough standard for people who were...wrong in the head.

I was a bit put down by being called 'wrong in the head' but I decided to wait in my room until everyone else awoke. I went to take a look at my Pokenav before realising it wasn't there, and shouted after the nurse who was now walking down the corridor.

"Hey! Where's all my stuff gone?" I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it yesterday, but then again, there was a lot going on yesterday.

"We're keeping it secure until you're determined normal again" She carried on walking down the hall, and I sighed, turning back into my room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed next to where Lyra was sleeping, and gently ran my hand along her slender neck, feeling her feathers beneath my hand. If there was one thing to prove my sanity, it was her. She was a constant, she was always there when I needed her, I owed her so much. It was time to give some of it back.

...

Lyra's POV

I woke to feel a soft hand moving along my neck, and knew it must have been Will. Not wanting him to know I was awake, I didn't move, just enjoying the sensation. At some point I snoozed off, and then heard the other's voices when I woke again.

"_You took some time to wake up"_ Logan said curiously.

"_No idea what caused it"_ I replied, glancing at Will. He wasn't looking directly at me, but as soon as Logan mentioned it his features reddened, and he turned away. I had to force myself to keep a straight face, but Logan was right. I was usually the early bird, although Will seemed to have picked up that habit as well.

"The nurse said we just had to wait until midday before I'm determined 'normal' again" Will said, turning back around, his face back to its usual colour.

"So what should we do before then?" Pidgeot asked.

"Something normal. Let's go and see if we can train somewhere" He replied, starting to walk out of the room. We followed him out and down several corridors, stopping now and then as Will inspected some signs. I had no idea where we were going, but we eventually went through two large double doors and out into a large outdoor area.

There were people doing all kinds of exercises, and a basketball court that nobody seemed to be using. We went in there, where Will stopped.

"Okay, this is good. Just be careful that you don't damage anything" He said, and we all split up like we'd done a hundred times, well used to the training regime. Meanwhile Will stood back and leaned back against the wire fence tiredly. I kept an eye on him, but started training. Today I was battling Flygon; this would be interesting because we were pretty evenly matched.

Flygon started it off with an attempted Dragon Claw, but I dodged it, and retaliated with a Psywave...

...

Will's POV

I slumped against the back fence of the court, half-watching the others train. We were getting some looks from the other occupants of the outdoor gym, but I ignored them. I needed to slow down, and get a grip on what had been happening, because it had all occured so fast. I started from when I came back through the portal into this world.

First, I arrived in the Hall of Origin, and Et Primae Vitae had explained the Callisto conundrum and had told me the Story of Origin. I lied to the Court, and then was sent down to earth where I explained things to my Pokemon. Then I had my first memory altering experience, and met Scott again.

I went back through all of our adventures in my mind, and realised a few things. One: Lyra and I are the GODS of this world, so we should probably call a meeting or something. Two: What was that stream of images I got when I first woke up after the memory incident? Three: I should go on another date with Lyra, since the last one didn't go too well.

Then I opened my eyes – only just realising I'd had them closed all this time – and saw a big crowd surrounding the basketball court. All my Pokemon were still sparring, making sure not to faint each other, and I was glad that for once nobody was looking at me.

I looked up at the clock on the outside of the hospital, and saw it was past midday now. I started glancing through the crowd trying to find the same face...there.

"Hey nurse, can I get my stuff back now?" I called, surprising everyone, but she nodded and went back inside. Everyone else, realising they were being kind of rude, wandered off again.

"_Have a good sleep?"_ Logan asked jokingly, and I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just gathering my thoughts" I explained.

"_Does this mean we can leave the hospital now dad?"_ Latias asked.

"Yeah, it does" I smiled at the prospect, petting her head.

In a few minutes the nurse came back with my Pokedex, Pokenav, Pokeballs and everything else.

"Right, so you're free to go since nothing's really happened and the scientists have got a blank from you" She said, and I was more than happy to oblige. We flew straight out of the training area, and there was an audible sigh of relief as we got back into the open air. I threw my 'Mentally Ill' badge back down at them, glad to be rid of it.

"I don't suppose you want to go straight into the gym after doing that training?" I asked, knowing the answer myself.

"No, I'm quite tired now" Ignis replied.

"Alright, well the Gym building has some sort of exhibition going on, should we go take a look at that, then get some sleep in a Pokemon Center and tackle the Gym tomorrow?"

"_Sounds good to me"_ Lyra said happily.

"What's the exhibition of?" Lucario inquired.

"A History of Pokemon and How They Came to Be" I read aloud, then started laughing as I read the next bit. "An Explanation of how Will and his friends defeated the Corruption and Rose to Fame" Now the others started laughing as well, and I had to steady myself to stop from falling off Lyra's back. "I think this is going to be more of an ego-boost than anything!" I chortled, wiping a tear from my eye.

"_What's an ego?"_ Latios wondered.

"Ummm...good question actually. That's one I can't explain, but I know when to use it" I said, unsure.

_"Isn't it something along the lines of ' self-esteem'?_" Lyra said.

"Yeah...it's like...how you think of yourself, how confident you are" I explained, and Latios nodded.

"_So my sister's ego would have been boosted by you letting her battle the Froslass?"_ He sent privately.

"_Yeah" _I replied, as we started nearing the exhibition and Gym building; Motorpoint Arena Cardiff.

There was a small queue to get in the main entrance, but as soon as people realised who we were, a guy in a suit rushed out to meet me.

"It's an honour to have you here Will! If you'd like to come with me, you're now a VIP, and will be taken to the lounge before going on a tour-" He started babbling.

"We'll wait" I said shortly, and he stopped.

"W-what?"

"We'll wait. In the queue. And, I'd rather not be taken to the 'lounge' or go on a tour, I'll find my own way around thanks" I said.

"...as you wish" He scuttled back inside, and I rolled my eyes at the people in the queue before lining up behind them.

We went through the whole exhibition, although it seemed more like a museum since everything that had happened was in the past. There were short videos of me fighting the criminals on top of the train, and at the end there was one from a distance of me being controlled by the Corruption.

A lot of the others were interested in it, since they hadn't seen this stuff before, and Ignis hadn't even met Bayleef, but myself, Latias and Latios were just reliving it all.

We stayed there for a couple of hours, before having dinner a small restaurant in the building. Then we split up, as the others left myself and Lyra alone; I had told Logan about this earlier. We had to wait for half an hour before it started, so we just sat in the restaurant making small talk.

"So you're not going to tell me what this is all about?" Lyra asked, sitting across from me in her human form.

"Nope" I smirked. "And as a plus I'm going to get you to close your eyes when we go in"

"Agh, I hate it when you don't tell me something!" She exclaimed, and I only laughed, which she eventually joined in with.

"Has it got something to do with the Gym?" She asked, beginning to guess. As if she would get answers out of me.

"Nope"

"With this restaurant?"

"Nope"

"With the exhibition?"

"Nein"

"Huh?" She wondered.

"It's 'no' in German" I explained, and she facepalmed, thinking that she had an answer. "Alright, they should be set up by now" I said, standing up. I led her to the closed entrance before putting my hand over her eyes. I put my other arm around her waist to lead her properly, and opened the doors. I carefully led her down the ramp before stepping sideways onto a row of chairs.

"Okay, sit down" I said, and she carefully rested herself on her seat as I did the same. We were getting a lot of looks as people recognised us in the semi-darkness, but I ignored them. "Keep your eyes closed"

"I can hear a lot of voices, we're in the Gym right?" She asked.

"Yeah...okay, open your eyes" I replied as the lights brightened on the Gym floor.

"Oh...wow" She breathed. "Are they going to...?"

"Yeah, this is why Leeds was deserted that night, everyone went to see this" I explained.

Down on the stage there was what appeared to be an orchestra. But just an ordinary orchestra; there were Pokemon involved. And they weren't just playing intruments either, they were using their voices, and in some cases; attacks to create sounds.

They started playing all kinds of music, from classical all the way through to electronic. There were even a couple of famous singers that I recognised, hopefully getting their fame back after I took the world by storm.

As the night went on, Lyra drew closer and closer to me, until she ended up curled under my arm, just half-watching the musicians. I slightly leaned against her as well, toying with her hair with one hand. Then the final song played 'Meteor Shower' by Owl City. Looking at a programme I'd been given I realised it was about to end and roused Lyra. She was mostly asleep by now, but stretched and straightened up again.

"This was amazing" She said, and I saw a twinkle in her beautiful amber eyes.

"You're amazing" i replied, and brought her into a kiss as the song reached its climax. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, as sparklers and all sorts of pyrotechnics went off onstage, but I couldn't care less. The only thing I knew at that point was that this was the best moment of my life.

Awwww, I've been wanting to do that scene for a while, and I hope you like my Pokemon orchestra idea. R&R!


	23. Chapter 23 - The Average Badge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Youknowhowyouhavethosedayswhenyouarereallyhyperandyoustarttalkingreallyfastfornoreason? Yeah, I'm having one of those, and my brain is just RACING today :D

Chapter Twenty-Three – The Average Badge

The next day I woke up feeling happier than I had been in weeks. We had another gym to fight, Team Rocket seemed to have disappeared, the Corruption was definitely gone, and everything was going well. The others noticed this as well, and kept giving me strange looks, which I ignored. Lyra could obviously tell what had caused this, because she was acting in exactly the same way.

"What's got you two so cheery?" Pidgeot asked curiously.

"Was it something that happened last night?" Lucario said mischeviously.

"Life" I sighed, flopping down on a chair to have some food (berries, like normal).

"Okay, who are you, and where is Will?" Logan said seriously, and Lyra and I laughed.

"No, I think my brain has just clicked into place; the fact that we're doing something normal for once, and don't have too much to worry about. It's just nice" I explained, and Logan nodded in understanding.

"So when do you think we should call a meeting for all the Legendaries?" Lyra wondered.

"Well, it'll take them some time to get here, I mean some of them can just teleport here, but others might have to come across the entire world. So I think if we find an abandoned area, or somewhere completely out in the wild, call the Legendaries, camp out overnight, and then by the morning they'll all be there and we can talk properly" I said lengthily.

"Alright, that sounds good, but where near here are you going to be able to hide fifty-odd Legendaries overnight, without anyone seeing?" Logan asked.

"Ohh, I don't know, we'll find somewhere. Plus, if anyone comes close, we'll sense them easily" I dismissed his question. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further.

We had breakfast, before heading back to the Motorpoint Arena, where the battles were just beginning. Same old system; trainers wait in queue – this time looking at the battles through glass like in the London Gym – and go in to battle the Gym Leader. We walked in to find...guess who?

"...actually met him, so full of himself with his _Legendaries_, and that Latias tried to stare me down , but I just ignored it..."

"_Should we just wait and see if he notices?"_ Lyra asked, giving him her look.

"_Yeah, let's just wait"_ I replied through telepathy, being completely silent as we lined up behind him and his buddy. He went on and on, and eventually I just gave up on staring at him, and turned to watch the battle. There was quite a good trainer down there, using a Machop against the Gym Leader's Snorlax.

He used a Low Kick, which finished the Normal Type off, earning him the badge. He came down the oppisite end of the corridor, grinning widely before exiting through the doors placed at the middle of the hallway.

"_Can we get his attention now? I'm getting bored"_ Lyra complained, and I was only happy to oblige.

I turned, and tapped the trainer on the shoulder.

"What do you waaa..." His face paled and he trailed off as he saw us. Specifically Lyra. "I...uh..." He sprinted out of the door, and straight out of the gym. I burst out laughing, my hands on my knees, my sides hurting from the amount of laughter I was letting out. Lyra was in fits of giggles herself, and the others were laughing as well.

I finally managed to stand up straight again, wiping tears from my eyes to find every single trainer looking at us.

"What? I couldn't resist!" I said, and they all turned away in unison.

"_Well thank god he's gone" _Logan said.

"Literally, Lyra was the one who scared them to death" I replied, and Logan chuckled at his own unintentional joke.

The queue slowly lessened as we watched the battles continue, some trainers gaining a badge, some not. Then it eventually came to our turn, and we went down the staircase and out of the door into the main gym arena.

"Would you look at that folks? Welcome Will into the arena!" The Gym Leader cried, and the audience exploded into cheers. Again, I noticed there was no commentator; they must have given up on it since so many people knew about Pokemon now they didn't need to be informed and/or because of Team Rocket imitating one and getting away with doing nothing. "Okay, I'm giong to start this battle off with Pidgeotto!"

A grin spread across my face as I realised what I could do.

"Alright Pidgeot, an air to air battle it is!"

She stepped forward and took to the air, as the Pidgeotto did the same.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" The Gym Leader cried.

"Pidgeot, Twister, then Air Slash!" I commanded, and Pidgeot wasn't able to summon a Twister in time, so the Pidgeotto hit her, but she stayed in the air and formed the swirling vortex nonetheless, thrusting it towards the Pidgeotto who had stopped behind her. It was quickly caught up in the gales, and Pidgeot started firing Air Slash after Air Slash into the attack. There were muffled cries from within, the Pidgeotto being chucked around.

"Pidgeotto, Mirror Move!"

Uh-oh.

The Pidgeotto stopped spinning, and then the Air Slashes and Twister faded away around it, before reforming before it and shooting towards Pidgeot. She was quickly caught inside it, being pummeled by the attack that she had originally created.

"Pidgeot Whirlwind, then Peck!"

She began flapping her wings strongly inside the Twister, fighting against the winds and special attacks. Then, slowly but surely, the Twister began to disperse, and soon it disappeared, the Twister and Whirlwind going in different directions having cancelled each other out.

Then she moved to fly towards the Pidgeotto, before halting middair, not sure.

"What's wrong?" I asked; I had certainly never seen her do this before.

"I can't..." Her voice sounded hoarse, and I frowned, wondering what had happened.

"Can't...do what?"

"Can't faint it...the Pidgeotto..." She flew down and landed beside me, head drooped in shame. "I just can't"

"It's okay" I put my hand on her neck soothingly, we would figure out what was causing this later. "We'll just carry on, you get a rest Pidgeot, you did well. Latios, you want to give this a try?"

"_Sure!"_ He said, racing out into the air to battle.

"Ok...Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!"

"Latios, Psywave, then DragonDance!" I shouted, and the Psychic wave knocked Pidgeotto a few metres downward, giving Latios enough time to perform the Status move.

"Quick Attack!"

"DragonBreath!"

The Pidgeotto swooped in, incredibly fast and hit Latios on the side, but he turned and managed to hit it with a DragonBreath before it got away.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!"

Quickly, a strong wind formed, pushing Latios back towards the Gym Leader.

"Latios, use Zen Headbutt!" I called, and he began to push back against the wind. "Go invisible!" He turned his feathers around, and disappeared from sight, but I could tell he had abandoned getting through the Gust, and had gone round behind it. The, without warning he went visible and slammed into Pidgeotto, knocking it out.

"Well, that was a good first battle, but let's see how you do against my next!..."

So yeah, this chapter's short, but it took me FOREVER to write it so I needed to get something up there. R&R!


	24. Chapter 24 - The Newcomers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So wow. 50 reviews! Thanks so much for the support, especially to Pokessassin, darrk and Blue-Eyed Cat, who nearly always review on each chapters :D. My Youtube channel is going really well at the moment, but that also means a bit less time to write, because editing videos is HARD. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop for any amount of time. This is the chapter where mine and Blue-Eyed Cat's stories come together, so go and read it. NOOWWWWW! (Actually, read this first, and then go to hers :P).

Chapter Twenty-Four – The Newcomers

"Go Sawsbuck!" The Gym Leader shouted, and the Season Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Latios, you good to keep battling?" I asked, and he nodded excitedly. "Alright, DragonBreath!"

"Sawsbuck, Feint Attack!"

I was about to shout out for Latios to dodge, but it was too late and the Gym Pokemon swung it's horns, glowing with dark energy, and hit Latios straight on. He immediately fainted, falling to the ground in front of it. I quickly returned him, not expecting such a quick defeat.

"_I don't want to battle that"_ Latias squeaked.

"I'm not going to make you, Latias" I said assuringly. "Ignis, you're up!"

He was a bit hesitant at how fast Latios had fainted, but stepped forward.

"Sawsbuck, Leech Seed!"

It shot out three strange seeds that landed on Ignis' back, and disappeared into his fur, digging underneath his skin. He cried out in pain and collapsed and I quickly ran over to him.

"Ignis! Ignis, are you okay?"

"Feel...dizzy...stomach...really sore..." Then he went limp.

"Well I think that's a considerable defe-" The Gym Leader began triumphantly.

"That's not a considerable anything! What the hell have you done?!" I shouted angrily.

"If you're so worried then just put him in the healing machine" He stated.

"That healing machine won't do shit! These things are inside him! Come on, we need to get him to a Pokemon Center!"

We ran back out the door, up the staircase, past the surprised trainers and jumped on Lyra's back once outside, Ignis over my shoulder. We quickly flew back to the Pokemon Center that we slept in last night, and the nurse immediately took Ignis into the operating theatre once I'd explained what had happened.

"_I hope the little guy's alright"_ Logan said, worry in his voice.

"So do we all. I need to get that move banned"I said determinedly, getting out my Pokenav. I called Scott and walked a few metres away.

"Hello Will, how's it going?" He asked.

"Leech Seed. Get it banned, now. A Gym Leader just used it on Ignis, and he's in a lot of pain, there're these things inside him, like parasites"

"What?! Okay, I'll get on it right away" He ended the call, and I went back to the others, sighing in relief.

"It's done. Hopefully the news will get out before anyone else uses it" I sat down on one of the chairs, and waited.

...

It was almost an hour before the nurse came back out again, and by then Latios had woken up from the Feint Attack.

"Your Growlithe will be alright" She smiled, and I visibly saw everyone relax, including me. "But I had to perform keyhole surgery to get the Leech Seeds out. Luckily, they were all in one place so it wasn't too hard, but your Growlithe will need a good night's rest. He will heal relatively quickly, but you need to give him time"

"Alright. Will he be awake at any time?" I asked.

"I had to keep him under sedation for the operation, but he should be up in about half an hour" She explained. "You can go in and see him now if you like"

"Thank you" I said gratefully, before we entered the room where he was resting.

"_So why'd you want to know when he'd be awake?"_ Lyra asked curiously.

"Well to know he's okay obviously, but I also want to hold a meeting with the Legendaries tonight, and I'm wondering if he'll be alright staying here. Plus, he's never seen them before, so it might be quite a shock for him to meet all of the Legendaries at once. Best take it a bit slower"

We waited patiently for him to wake up, but not before long we saw him move a bit, and he stretched his legs.

"_Ignis? Are you okay?"_ Latias asked.

"...Yeah, I'm...fine actually...what happened? Are those things gone?" He asked shakily.

"Yeah, they're gone. The nurse had to perform surgery to get them out, so you just need to take a night's rest" I explained gently. "And I've made sure nobody will use that move again"

"Oh good" He sighed.

"But remember when Arceus lost it, and there were all those other Legendaries?" I started.

"Yeah...that was scary" He answered slowly.

"Well, I'm wondering if you want to meet them again, or stay here. They're friendly, it's just Arceus that wasn't, but there's going to be a meeting between all of them tonight" I explained, hoping he wouldn't be terrified of them.

"What if something goes wrong? What if they aren't nice?"

"I'm sure they will be. And if anything does go wrnog, we can help. Lyra and I are gods remember? We can tell them to be nice to you. Plus, Latias and Latios made friends easily enough"

He seemed to have a moment of thought before coming to a decision.

"Okay, I'll come. When is it?" He wondered.

"In the evening, so you can sleep more until then, if you want" I suggested, and he agreed, sinking back into a slumber.

...

We relaxed for the afternoon, not really getting up to much, just taking a rest. Ignis woke up, we had dinner, and then set out to find a good place to hold the meeting. Just before we went, the nurse noticed we were taking Ignis out, and hurried over.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that. You might cause infections or-"

"He'll be fine, we'll make sure of it. Is there anything I might want to take with me, just in case?" I interrupted.

"Well...you should take some berries, and just make sure he doesn't do anything over-strenuous" She said quickly.

"Okay, I've got berries with me already. Thanks"

Then we took off, in search of a good place to hold the meeting. It needed to be big, but out of sight of anyone. Eventually we found a place though, a big clearing in the forest at the foot of a small mountain. We landed, and I took a look around. There was a large flat plain of grass, before it sloped up and become dry and rocky, with a few loose boulders. Trees surrounded the entire area, with some really tall ones.

"Ok...I've never done this before, so catch me if I pass out" I warned, beginning to try and find all the Legendaries' signals all across Earth and beyond. One by one they popped into my head, before I sent a mass-message to all of them: "_Meeting near Cardiff. Follow my signal to get here"_ I felt a massive wave of dizziness hit me, and I almost fell over, wobbling a bit, but then opened my eyes and took in a large gulp of air before collapsing to my knees in exhaustion.

"_Will! Are you okay?"_ Lyra asked worriedly, grabbing my shoulders as if I was going to fall over.

"Almost" I smiled, getting up and turning to face her. "They should start teleporting in any minute now"

As if on cue, there was a gigantic rumble in the sky, and heavy black clouds began rolling in. Latias and Latois clung to me, trembling as the thunder went off again.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's just a noise, it's not gonna hurt you" I soothed, stroking their necks.

Then, something that could have hurt them appeared, striking the ground part the way up the rocky slope, the bright flash of light fading to show Raikou.

Then several other flashes of lightning, and Zapdos and two Pokemon I didn't appeared in front of us. Then the clouds faded away to show the normal sky again.

"_Is it over?"_ Latias asked, her and her brother still trembling a bit underneath my arms.

"Yeah, that should be it" I replied. "You know you scared them to death right?" I said angrily to the Legendaries who had just teleported in.

"We apologise. It is our way of getting around" The large black one said, who I identified to be Zekrom. The other was Thundorus.

Then all the Psychic Types began teleporting in, and I saw Mewtwo appear with Suicune. A few flyers came in, almost straight down so no-one would see them at high speeds. Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, etc. I identified all the ones I didn't know with my Pokedex, which of there were quite a few. Some others bounded into the clearing, and some burst into appearance in a flash of flames. Then Giratina, Dialga and Palkia came through their portals, closing them behind themselves. I looked back at Ignis who was staring around at all of them in awe. He was still on Lyra's back, just so he wouldn't have to move around, and he hadn't been that affected by the lightning that much. Of course he'd been around for a few years before I met him, so he'd probably been through a couple of storms before now.

Finally they were all here, milling around in small groups, and none of them had come to meet us yet, so I decided to get their attention.

"Okay, hey everyone so-" I started. None of them even moved to look at me.

"_I think you're going to need a better way of getting their attention"_ Lyra giggled.

"You think?" I answered sarcastically. Then I walked over to a big rock in the middle of the clearing and climbed on top of it.

"HEY!" I bellowed, both physically and mentally. Everyone winced, some whimpering and putting their hands over their ears. I waited until they were all looking at me before beginning.

"Alright, I've called this meeting because I feel like we need it. There are certain topics we need to talk about, but we will do that in the morning. Tonight I would like us all to get to know the newer Legendaries; Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, The Swords of Justice, Xerneas, Yvetal, Zygarde and everyone else. Come forward please"

All the mentioned Legendaries came forward - Zygarde slithering in her case – to form a circle around the rock I was standing on. Some of the Legendaries I was friends with were looking on in awe, while others were simply looking on in respect.

Now, tonight I would like you to treat them with respect, make freinds. We'll be staying here overnight unless you need to get back to your domain, and will be having the meeting in the morning. You are dismissed, but there is to be no battling. If anyone starts fighting I will personally make your life miserable for the next thousand years" I glared at Groudon, and he shifted uncomfortably.

After that I jumped off of the rock, and everyone started moving around and I went back up to the others.

"_Couldn't you have done that just a little bit quieter?"_ Logan asked, referring back to my initial shout and rubbing his ears.

"Nah" I laughed. "Hey Latias, Latios, I can see Jirachi over there, you want to go and meet him?" Immediately they flew over, and a couple of the other smaller Legendaries joined them.

"They fit in pretty well" Flygon noted.

"Yeah, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to be left out" I smiled at the sight of them flying around happily. "Right, I'm gonna go and meet a few of them as well, and Ignis; don't stress yourself too much"

"I can walk a few metres" He grumbled, before making the short jump to the ground from Lyra's back. I smiled again before wandering off into the crowds. I noticed that Reshiram seemed to be exactly like the Reshiram I had known back with Dean, so decided to meet someone else.

"Good speech" Said a male voice beside me, and I turned to see Kyurem.

"Yeah? I've had better I think" I replied.

"Could those be your infamous rants that I hear so much about from everyone else?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be them" I chuckled, reminiscing back to the many I'd had. "Mostly towards him though" I nodded towards Groudon who was now talking with Entei. Of course he was.

"He a troublemaker?" Kyurem turned towards the two.

"Yeah, along with Entei for a matter of fact. Keep an eye on them for me would you?" I aksed, noting Kyurem's type advantage over them.

"Sure thing" He grinned, and wandered away.

...

Over a couple of hours I grew to know a few more of the newcomers, and found them to be quite friendly. But, night fell quicker than I thought it would, and my eyes were beginning to droop. Most of the Legendaries had already gone to sleep, on the ground, in trees, wherever they pleased. I did a psychic scan one last time, to make sure no trainers or anyone was creeping up on us, but nothing cropped up. I was about to flop down on the grass, when I suddenly remembered; Pidgeot. Why had she done that at the Gym?

I looked around a bit, before spotting her roosting in a tree, still awake. Zapdos and Yvetal were sleeping in the same tree, and I tried not to wake them up as I climbed up to where Pidgeot was. I then shuffled along the branch until I was next to her.

"So what happened? In the Gym?" I asked quietly.

"I-I'm still not sure. Although I think I have an idea" She said quietly.

"What?"

"My family. It felt like I was hurting my family when I attacked the Pidgeotto" I saw a tear escape her eye. Of course, I remembered now. She was angry at me when I met her because she thought I had been one of the people cutting down those trees.

"That's not the Pidgeot I know" I gently wiped the tear away. "The Pidgeot I know would carry on, keep on living, not it let get her down"

"Things change" She answered, and there was a pause. "You're shivering"

"I'm not" I denied, but I felt goosebumps creep up on my arms. Then I felt her wing circle around me, and warmth spread around my body. "Thanks"

We just sat there for a while, watching all the Legendaries sleep. It was an amazing thing, to see so many powerful beings, here in one place. I started drifting off, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, leaning slightly against Pidgeot, her wing still around me.

Let the collab begin! :D R&R!


	25. Chapter 25 - The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Okay, so I've stopped updating Mew's Child and have re-uploaded all the old chapters, for many reasons, which are explained in chapter four of it. Also, this is chapter twenty five, which means I'm roughly a third of the way through writing this entire fic. No idea how it will turn out in full, it might be way over 100,000 words, but whatever. I doubt I'll ever make a fic as long as this one again! :D But, this should keep me going. If you are ever in need of inspiration, listen to this:

: / / www . youtube watch?v=5N8sUccRiTA&src_vid=0tuK0sk_D1M&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_2044022079

Chapter Twenty-Five – The Meeting

I was rudely awoken by a shaking, and opened my eyes to find the entire tree was moving around. Pidgeot woke up as well, and I dropped to the ground quickly before looking back up to the branches and seeing Raikou being chased by Suicune through the trees. I didn't expect Suicune to be the one fighting, and I suspected Raikou was the cause of it.

"_Little help?"_ I sent to Lyra and Logan and their eyes glowed as well as mine as we lifted Suicune and Raikou into the air. The thing about Psychic powers is the heavier something is, the more effort it takes.

"What did I say about fighting?" I glared at the two of them. Raikou was smirking; it was definitely him that caused it.

"He started it!" Suicune claimed, then blushed, realising how childlike it sounded. "I-I mean, he woke me up. He knows how much I hate being woken up, and yet he did it anyway"

"Is this true?" I looked to Raikou, who was trying to force his face into a neutral expression.

"Yeah, it was funny. I needed the exercise anyway" He shrugged.

I looked back at the two of them, shaking my head. "If you two weren't brother and sister, this would be very different, but as it is I know siblings like to pull pranks on each other I will not count this as fighting. Raikou, don't wake her up, and Suicune; I will talk to you privately after the meeting" She bowed her head in shame as we set them down again.

"_You are not in trouble, I just need to keep the order. Play along"_ I sent privately to her, and she replied with a tiny nod. Then I moved past her to the big rock in the center of the clearing again.

"Okay! Right, now we all know each other, it's time we got down to business! First of all, coming back on what I said when we last met, have any of you met a trainer you might be willing to trust?" I said loudly.

There were murmurs of 'no' and shaking's of the head throughout the crowd.

"No-one? Alright, well feel free to talk about it with me any time-"

"I'll take the opportunity then!" A voice roared, and I looked around to find it was Entei.

"Go on?" I said politely, not sure why he had interrupted me.

"We can't trust humans! They'll just enslave us with technology and make us fight for their pleasure and entertainment!"

I facepalmed, seemingly only making Entei angrier.

"Okay, first of all; I'm human. I'm a Pokemon...but I'm human, don't ask me how that works, but you've been ruled by me for...however long I've been god, and you all trusted me before; remember when we got rid of Arceus?" I gestured to Lyra.

"But you captured Latias and Latios!" Entei shouted.

"Please, don't start. I didn't CAPTURE (put the caps in italics) them, I took care of them! You can just ask them if you want proof! And carrying on from earlier, there was a reason I said to watch them. If you keep track of trainers over time, you can figure out if they're nice or not. Yes, there are bad trainers, but if you do what I say, you won't have a problem. Have I made my point?" I explained. Entei shifted uncomfortably, noticing that most Legendaries were looking at him.

"Good, now do any of you have anything to report? Anything you've seen or heard?"

"There was a Team Rocket attack on my sister. Ho-Oh was assaulted in middair, and according to her, they tried to get a chip inside her" Lugia stated, and my eyes widened.

"Did they get it in?" I asked worriedly, looking around frantically; I couldn't see Ho-Oh anywhere around...

"No, but she was wounded and she's now recovering as she wasn't able to make it to the meeting" Lugia explained, and I let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, is that everything?" I asked, looking around. No responses. "Okay, it was nice meeting all of you, and come and find me if anything serious happens with Team Rocket" I looked pointedly towards Lugia and he nodded. "I don't know when I'll call another meeting, it all depends on what happens. Meeting adjourned, and don't forget to look out for trainers!"

After that, a lot of the Legendaries went over to a Psychic Type to be teleported away, or bounded or flew up into the skies. Thankfully, the Electric Types didn't repeat their earlier entrance. Then I heard a squeak and turned to see Latios disappearing and flying away a few metres. I raised an eyebrow, but then saw Suicune.

"Hello Suicune. What's up?"

"I...I wanted to talk to you about finding a trainer" She said, a bit nervously.

"You found someone you might want to be your trainer?" I said hopefully, and she nodded. "Who?" I grinned brightly.

"Her name is Reina Landior. She lives in the United States I believe"

"Really? How did you two meet?"

"Mostly luck to start with. I can sense where the most polluted waters are, all over the earth, and when I came to purify Reina's backyard pond for the first time, she saw me, and called out. I thought nothing much of it, and moved on. But the second time she must have fallen out of a tree, because she was knocked out cold on the ground, and I went to help her. I found that she had hit her head, but I knew no healing moves so I used Calm Mind, and it seemed to help. A couple of months later, I had an argument with Entei, before leaving, saying I had trust in humans"

"So that's why you've been avoiding Entei. I did wonder; you aren't usually that antisocial or irritated with them" I commented.

"Yeah...anyway, I noticed she befriended a Shinx and a Growlithe, and then later on was when I realised I trusted her. I was on my way back to purifying her pond when a Psychic Type somewhere – I didn't see it – used disable on me, and a pack of Houndoom and Houndhour attacked me. I barely escaped with my life, and was just able to make to where Reina lives. She managed to bring me back from the brink of death, and I will forever be in her debt"

I was lost in thought for a few moments before turning back to her.

"You said she has a Growlithe and a Shinx?" I asked.

"She has a Growlithe?" Ignis looked up at the mention of his species.

"Yes, but she hasn't captured them. Has that company spread to the United States yet?"

"No, but it can't be long now, I'd say another month" I estimated. Suicune thought for a few seconds before seeming to come to a decision.

"Will, can I have a favour?" She asked.

I grinned again.

"What do you have in mind?"

...

Lyra's POV

"_So where were you last night?"_ I asked Will privately. We were now flying back to Cardiff, because Will still had to get the badge for the Gym there.

"_I talked to Pidgeot about what happened at the Gym, and she told me it was like she was hurting her own family doing that. After that I just kind of...fell asleep"_ He replied.

"_So she's okay with it now?_" I wondered.

"_I'm not sure, but I'll make certain that she doesn't have to fight any of her evolutionary line again"_

We came in to land outside the Gym again, and there were fewer trainers there this time, so we only had to wait about fifteen minutes.

"Ah, I see you are back for another try" The Gym leader said as we entered.

"Yeah, we are, what of it?" Will said lowly.

"I'm here to say you won't have to. For showing amazing care to your Pokemon I present you with the Aver-" He started walking towards us.

"Don't give me that bollocks. I want a re-match with that Sawsbuck" Will growled, and The Gym Leader and everyone else just looked at him.

"_I'm not going to take that 'amazing care' compliment from him. He doesn't give one jot about his Pokemon, he's just showing off. I can see it in his eyes"_ He sent to us, which explained it. Now that I looked back at the Gym Leader I could see it as well. He narrowed his eyes and backed off, releasing the Sawsbuck.

Will's POV

"Lucario, you're up!"

"Sawsbuck, Swagger!"

I frowned as the Sawsbuck reared, kicking it's front hooves, and then started stumbling around, confused. Why would a Gym Leader use that right at the start of a battle?

"Now Double Edge!"

No way...

"Lucario, keep out of its way!" I shouted. I need time to figure out what the hell he was up to. Now the Sawsbuck chased after after Lucario relentlessly. It would catch up eventually, but I needed to figure out why the Gym Leader was apparently trying to get rid of his own Pokemon. Swagger made it's attack stat go up, and now it was confused. If Double Edge was used, there was a high chance that Sawsbuck would faint itself, taking all the damage.

"Sawsbuck, just do it already!" The Gym Leader bellowed. Okay, that was it. There was no way I was going to let this guy faint his Pokemon without even trying to fight me.

"Lucario, Close Combat!"

Lucairo turned and grabbed Sawsbuck by the antlers, and held it there.

"_Who exactly is your trainer?"_ I sent to the Sawsbuck, and it looked around until it saw me looking straight at it.

"_I...don't even know"_ I heard it think. This made me frown more.

"_Who does he work for?"_ I demanded.

"_I don't know!_" It shouted in its mind frantically.

"_All right, well you can still help us. Attack the Gym leader"_ I sent, and its eyes widened before it nodded slightly.

"Do something Sawsbuck!" I could tell the Gym leader was getting desperate. Then his own Pokemon turned back to him, a fire burning in its eyes. "W-what are you doing?" Then the Season Pokemon ran straight towards him, lowering its horns and charging into him. He went flying backwards, before a crack was heard throughout the arena as he hit his head on the wall.

I quickly ran over to him, and searched his unconscious body. Nothing. Everyone else followed me, wondering what the hell I was doing.

"Does he have an office or something?" I asked the Sawsbuck. It nodded and led me through the building to a medium sized room with an oak desk and painting on the wall. There was a window overlooking the city.

I began looking through the drawers, and eventually I found a mobile. I opened it and looked through the contacts, and found 'TR HQ'.

I took a deep breath, and called it. Now everyone was just looking at me as I dialled it. Then a voice answered.

"Welcome to Team Rocket HQ, how may I help you?" A female voice answered.

I hung up.

"Now we have a problem" I said grimly.

WOO SO MANY UPDATES! R&R!


	26. Chapter 26 - Assault!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Man, I've just realised how long I've been doing this fic. Twenty five chapters over the course of THREE MONTHS. Jesus

Chapter Twenty-Six – Assault!

"_What do you mean 'we have a problem'? What's happening?!" _Logan asked.

"That Gym Leader is a member of Team Rocket. Which means they've been infiltrating the Gym system for a while. Scott said for us to look for clues so maybe this is-" I started, but a blaring klaxon interrupted me.

"_Intruder alert, intruder alert, send troops immediately!"_ A voice spoke from...somewhere, and I could hear shouts from in the Gym. We ran back through to find the trainers running out, and then there was an explosion outside, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall down onto the battlefield. We got outside as quickly as we could and were met with a terrifying sight.

A gigantic mechanical spider was standing, twenty metres tall over a building, eight robotic legs constructed from girders, with cables moving along pulleys, leading inside the body. There was some sort of giant engine in there, we could see the fumes coming out of the back, and could hear the rumble of the motors. There was a massive crunching noise as each of the legs moved, smashing through stone, concrete, everything. The main body was roughly shaped like a hexagonal prism, made of solid metal with a screen of presumably bullet proof glass to see out the front.

"What the hell is that?" Lucario shouted over the noise. Latias and Latios were clinging to me in terror, and I couldn't blame them. Everyone else was just staring on in horror at what lay before us.

"_How are we going to stop that?!"_ Lyra almost screamed. I had never seen her like this before. And then I realised; the DMA. Their memories of the old world might be gone, but that didn't mean their instinct was. And as if it couldn't get any worse a large hatch in the belly of the spider opened outwards, and a net sailed downwards, ensnaring two small Pokemon inside it, before the net and Pokemon were winched up inside it.

I turned to see Logan and Lyra, eyes wide with fear staring at its advance. Pidgeot, Flygon, Lucario and Ignis were just looking on in awe and shock at the mechanical monster.

"Lyra, Logan, it's okay. The DMA is gone; believe me, the Corruption destroyed it long ago. You need to focus if we're going to beat this at all" I said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. This seemed to snap them out of it, and they blinked a few times before looking back at me.

"_I...yeah...yeah, sorry, thanks_" Logan said, a bit confused.

"_So what do we do?_" Lyra asked worriedly, looking back at the spider.

"We have to see if we can find a weak point, and if we can't; lead it away from the city some how" I said determinedly, setting my jaw and transforming into Logan wihtout even thinking. Then everyone else took to the air with me, and we shot towards the robot.

"_Kids, stay close to me, I know you're scared but we need to fight this thing alright?_" I sent, and they nodded, albeit still with fear in their expressions. "_Alright, the rest of you try and take down its legs, Latias, Latios and I will try and weaken the body"_

Everyone else split off to try and damage the long legs, while the kids and I approached the sleek black body. The glass was darkened so we couldn't see who was controlling it, but Latias and Latios fired off a couple of Dragon Pulses to see if it was breakable. No damage marks appeared, but an all too familiar voice echoed out.

"That won't get you anywhere twerp! This thing is indestructible!" Jessie screamed triumphantly.

"_No way..."_ Logan stopped and stared up at the window.

"Y-yeah...you won't...be getting near us!" Jame shouted half-heartedly, and I frowned. Every time Team Rocket attacked us James seemed uncertain, and it was always Jessie that pulled out the gun...what was I doing?! I had to take this thing down!

Then the spider jumped – and I mean _jumped_ – right over to the other side of the city, the legs nearly hitting us. We heard a massive crash as it landed half a mile away, the joints in the legs moving until the body was nearly touching the ground, before straightening up again. We quickly followed it over, starting to throw attacks at it again, before Lucario noticed something.

"Hey look! This bit's opened up a bit! Must have been from that landing!" He shouted, and I quickly flew over. Some of the metal sheeting that covered the joints had come loose, and below it we could see gears and parts moving.

"Great, try Metal Claw on it!" I said, and one of the metal spikes on his arm glowed bright white. Then he shoved it in, the attack shredding metal and components inside. Then he withdrew it, and we peered inside to find it all mangled and broken.

"Let's see them land now! Here, get on" He had been holding on to the leg since that last landing, but now jumped onto my back. "_Right guys, we need to get this thing to move! _ _Now we can get it away from the city if we can, and damage it at the same time"_

We all regrouped in front of the spider, making sure that Team Rocket could see us clearly.

"_Come and get us!"_ I taunted, before we flew away from the city, heading south-west, into the fields. I heard it jump, and even at the speeds we were going, it still landed in front of us. We quickly dodged through the legs, and then kept going, causing the spider robot to keep jumping after us. I had to keep checks on where it was when it jumped, because if it landed on top of us, it would probably kill us.

Then, after a few jumps we heard a screeching crunch, and turned around to see the leg we had damaged come off at the joint.

"HEY!" Jessie screeched from the cockpit. They must have had some speakers on the outside somewhere, because we could hear her very clearly from here. But still the arachnid didn't fall over, so we flew off again. Then the spider jumped, but they didn't take into account that they'd lost one leg. Four legs jumping have more force than three, and the spider tipped over in middair, landing on it's back.

"Oooh, I hope they have lots of cushioning in there; i bet that hurt" Flygon said.

"Ok, now we can see about getting those Pokemon out!" I said, flying down towards the overturned robot. The hatch on the bottom was open and I went straight in.

Inside I found a big cage at the back, where all the Pokemon had been put, with a door at the front. I assumed the door led to the cockpit, but how to get the Pokemon out?

The bars were made of metal, spaced a few inches apart, but were relatively thin. I honestly couldn't see how the Pokemon hadn't gotten themselves out, but maybe they were too scared or something. Now that I looked a bit closer I could see that there weren't any very big Pokemon in there. Everyone came in after me, and took in their surroundings.

"Okay, Ignis I need you to see how hot you can get those bars to be, they'll be easier to break if they're hotter. Everyone inside get to the back of the cage. Lucario, Flygon, once it's as hot as its going to get, use Dragon Claw and Metal Claw and get them all out of there, before pointing them in the direction of Cardiff. Its only a few miles back"

Then I turned to the door, and tried to open it. I tried Psychic, multiple attacks, but nothing worked. I could hear Jessie and James inside, panicking. Damn they had reinforced that cockpit well. I gave up and turned around to see the cage break and the Pokemon began swarming out, Lyra and Logan helping out the ones that oculdn't fly or jump very high.

Within a few minutes they were all headed back towards their hometown and everyone turned back to me.

"We won't be able to get in there, they've made it too thick. Best to just leave them here" I said. "I'll report them to the police, and they'll be able to track my Pokenav. I'll leave it here, and tell Scott to get me a new one and to send it to Cornwall so I can pick it up there. Let's go get some rest...I'm knackered" I stifled a yawn. Then I called the police, left my Pokenav inside the overturned spider and we flew about a mile away before collapsing on the ground, exhausted.

It was a clear, starry night, and there was a cool breeze. I lay next to Lyra with Latias and Latios next to me and watched the moon rise, steadily falling into sleep...

R&R!


	27. Chapter 27 - The Blade Badge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I have something to announce! I've now got a FictionPress account, and I'm just now planning out a story for it. If you've ever dreamed about flying and you're enjoying this story, then you should go and check it out! It's called The Definition of Freedom, and I've got exactly the same username on that website as well.

Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Blade Badge

"_DAD! NO!_" The telepathic cry snapped me awake and I quickly looked around to see Latias thrashing in her sleep. I laid a hand on her back and she jerked awake, eyes wide and scared.

"It's okay, It's okay, it's just a dream" I soothed, stroking her feathers gently.

"_It was so real...you got k-killed by the spider, and you w-weren't moving!"_ She sobbed, shedding tears into my chest. I held her close, comforting her as he fear slowly died away.

"It's alright, the spider's gone, it won't be coming back anytime soon" I consoled her.

"_Promise?"_ Her large eyes looked straight into mine.

"I promise, it's long gone. Now get back to sleep, we've got a Gym Battle tomorrow" I smiled, and she smiled back, snuggling into my arms.

...

I woke up in the morning with several thoughts whizzing through my head. I was up before anyone else – as usual – and managed to get to my feet without disturbing Latias, which brought me to my first thought; since when did Psychics have nightmares? I would have thought that Psychics would have a natural resistance to that kind of thing – certainly I'd never had a nightmare despite all of what we'd been through – I would have to ask Lyra when she woke up, she was the empath.

Secondly; since when did Team Rocket have giant robots?! Before they weren't too much of a threat, yeah they had guns and they shot Ignis' parents – damn them – but after that it just sort of stopped, they seemed more like a pair of clowns then. Now they were an actual threat, and had almost taken dozens of Pokemon for testing! Hopefully they would keep following us so we could defeat them, because maybe other trainers might manage it, but another robot of that strength and size...I doubted it.

And finally; I was losing track of time. I had no idea how long we'd been on this journey, and it just seemed to be flying by. Were we far ahead of other trainers? I supposed I could ask Kyle next time I saw him; how many Gyms had he gotten through?

"_You're thoughtful this morning"_ Lyra said from behind me, and I turned to her.

"Yeah, Latias had a nightmare last night, I thought Psychics couldn't have them? And you didn't hear her?" I wondered.

"_I think we have a resistance to it, it's just they're younger so they're more susceptible to it. And no, I didn't hear her, she must have directed it at you_" She explained. "_What was her nightmare about?_"

"She said I was killed by the robot spider, and it felt real. I suppose that would be why she directed it at me, she didn't want me to die in her nightmare" I hypothesized.

"Y_eah, that would be it. She's okay now right?"_ She looked back at Latias' sleeping form.

"Yeah, 'course she is, she has me!" I joked, and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"_And I bet she's glad she does"_ Lyra said, before giving me a short kiss. "_So, do you know the way to Cornwall without your Pokenav?"_

"Yeah, I know the direction anyway, it's not far" I replied. "I mean, c'mon, anyone could do that"

"_I bet you get lost on the way there_" Lyra teased.

"Oh, stop it, my navigational skills aren't that bad" I playfully shoved her.

"_I wouldn't bet on it" _She replied in a singsong voice, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I honestly don't know how you manage that" Said a voice behind me; Lucario's.

"Manage what?" I asked.

"Being so..." He waved his paws, trying to find the right word. "...cheery all the time"

_"Advantage of being a happy couple I suppose. You'll be like that when you're in love"_ Lyra smirked.

"I don't think I'll ever fall in love" He waved her off.

"_Why not?_" She asked.

"I dunno...I've never felt that attracted to anyone, do I seem like the loving type to you?"

"_Possibly"_ Lyra said slyly, and I chuckled.

...

Half an hour later, and everyone had woken up and we were headed towards Cornwall. It wasn't very far, and at the speeds we could fly we reached there within the hour. It wasn't as impressive as Liverpool, and we'd hardly even caught a glance of Cardiff because of Team Rocket and me being defined as 'mentally ill', but Cornwall was just lots of buildings on a coast, nothing too special about it.

We decided to go to the Pokemon Center first, to see if my Pokenav was there. If not, we would have to search around for the Gym. Sure enough, they had it, and then we headed for our battle. Same as always, line up, watch battle, fight.

We entered onto the battlefield to meet the Gym Leader, who was wearing a bright green cape over his clothes; so this was the Grass Type Gym.

"Why hello there Will! Are you ready to face the Cornwall Gym?" He called.

"Well, considering every single one of my Pokemon are resistant to it, yes" I laughed, realising this.

"Alright, go Chikorita!"

"You're up Ignis!"

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" The Gym Leader cried.

"Ignis, Flame Wheel!"

Ignis began running forward, a sphere of fire surrounding his entire body. The Razor Leaves Chikorita sent towards him evaporated when they hit the fire, and Ignis hit it head on. The Grass Type starter went flying back, landing on its feet but still taking a lot of damage.

"Chikorita, Magical Leaf!"

It sent out a big leaf, pulsating with power that homed in on Ignis.

"Ignis, jump!" I called.

He leapt over the spinning leaf, but what I hadn't expected was for the leaf to change direction in moments, coming around and hitting him in the back of the head.

"Chikorita, Solar Beam!"

Ignis didn't manage to get up in time as the beam of light hit him, throwing him backwards a couple of meters. He got to his feet quicker this time, and was ready for an attack.

"Ignis, Ember!"

Apparently the Gym Leader wasn't expecting such a simple attack, as the tiny balls of fire hit his Chikorita and fainted it. The reason I had done that was because Ember was faster and more long range than Flamethrower, so was more likely to hit.

"Impressive! Let's see how you do against Tropius! Gust!"

He released his Pokemon, which immediately began flapping it's wings in a powerful fashion. Ignis sunk his claws into the ground and fought against the wind.

"Ignis, try TakeDown!" I shouted.

He leapt into the wind, pushing through it towards Tropius. The Gust slowed him down, but he managed to hit it nonetheless.

"Tropius, Stomp!"

The Tropius ceased its previous attack and moved to crush Ignis beneath its feet.

"Ignis, dodge it, and then Flamethrower!"

Ignis barely dodged, spinning past the Tropius' left wing, and firing a potent Flamethrower into its side. Then it fainted, and Ignis landed safely on the ground.

The Gym leader's eyes were wide now.

"Thats...very impressive, lets just see if you can finish it off. Go, Serperior!"

"Alright Ignis, Flame Wheel again!"

For a second time, the ball of flames appeared around him, and he leapt towards the Regal Pokemon.

"Serperior, Leaf Tornado!"

A swirling tornado of leaves formed, and Ignis had no choice but to go straight in. The fire dissolved some of the leaves, but the wind tossed him away, slamming against the plastic window at the side of the Gym. The audience got a fright and then realised that Ignis wasn't heavy enough or big enough to break it.

"Ignis, Agility and then TakeDown!"

He practically disappeared, before leaping at Serperior out of nowhere.

"Wrap!" The Gym Leader said simply.

Serperior wrapped itself around Ignis in middair, causing him to be unable to move.

"Bite!" I shouted desperately.

Ignis sunk his teeth into the Gym Pokemon, which closed its eyes briefly in pain, but didn't release.

"Wring out!" The Gym Leader cried victoriously.

"Outrage!" I called, having used every other move that Ignis knew. He closed his eyes, focusing, and then, BOOM. The battlefield was covered in fire, and the Serperior had fainted. Ignis was standing on the ground, panting, and I wasn't surprised. The flames died away to show the Gym Leader's gobsmacked face.

"I...how..." The crowd was screaming in excitement, and a grin slowly spread across both the Gym Leaders and my faces. Then he started walking forward towards Ignis, and crouched down in front of him. We stayed back, wanting to give him his moment of glory. "It's my honour to present _you_ with the Blade Badge" The Gym Leader pinned it to his chest, Ignis' fur holding it in place. The the Gym Leader stepped back, as the crowds cheered louder, and Ignis looked around in wonder.

"_Pretty damn impressive"_ Logan said, and I had to agree.

Then Ignis ran back to me, and I crouched down like the Gym Leader and held out my arms, beaming widely. He leapt into them, licking my face, tail wagging.

"How was that?" He smirked.

"Absolutely amazing" I answered, hugging him. Then I got to my feet again, and we exited the Gym waving to the crowds.

Then we heard an explosion.

Oh no...

OH YES! R&R!


	28. Chapter 28 - Flying Lessons

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, The Definition of Freedom is going really well, but it's not gonna stop me updating this! Also, I just noticed, we're almost at 50,000 words! WOOO!

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Flying Lessons

"Can't be..." Lucario muttered.

"There's only way to find out" I said determinedly, and we quickly ran outside to find out. Sure enough the giant robotic spider was back, and looked stronger than ever. They had reinforced the legs, and there were big pads on the ends of the legs to spread out the pressure when they landed from a jump. They had attached all sorts of weapons to it, and it appeared that there were two little stubby wings on the sides, and jet engines on the back. That could mean after a jump they would be fully flying...

"_Impossible" _Logan said in shock. "_How did they escape the police with that?!"_

"That's what I plan to ask them. Try and take out its weapons before it can hurt anyone, and disable that net _again"_ I took to the air without a second thought, rising up in front of the glass.

"_Hey! How did you two idiots get away?!"_ I shouted telepathically at them.

"That's for us to know and you to find out twerp!" Jessie shouted happily, and I saw a big tank-like cannon on the bottom of the spider swivel towards me. I flew out of the way just in time as it fired, and I saw a house collapse in the distance as the explosive shell hit it.

Then, seeing lots of instruments on top of it, I flew up there, and began to try and damage them. The others were attacking ferociously, Lucario doing the same thing as he had been before, hanging on to the leg and trying to jam the steel spikes on his arms into the moving joints, but they were well covered. Latias and Latios had managed to stop a small turret on the side that was trying to shoot them. Ignis and Pidgeot were working together, repeatedly flamethrowing and sending Air Slashes into the other side, but I couldn't tell what they were attacking. Lyra and Flygon were trying to stop the big cannon on the bottom that had almost shot me earlier, but I couldn't see how much progress they had made. Meanwhile, my attacks on the instruments on the top weren't going too well, and I realised I would need my hands for this. I transformed back into myself, and quickly grabbed onto a radar dish to keep myself there.

Then, the spider made a massive leap, leaving everyone except me and Lucario behind. It was terrifying to be holding on to it as it jumped, as my ears popped, my eyes watered and my stomach lurched as we quickly gained altitude, then fell to the ground with a massive thump.

The guns on the spider quickly began blazing again, and others caught up as the spider began picking Pokemon with its net. I finally managed rip out a dish, and threw it away.

"_Guys! Target the net and the cage inside, it looks like this thing might fly, and if it does these Pokemon may never get back to their homes!"_ I shouted to everyone telepathically, and immediately Lucario jumped from the leg he was attacking and landed on Flygon's back. Latias and Latios joined them, and I transformed into my other form and flew down as well. Pidgeot and Ignis were still attacking the side and Logan was persistently Luster Purging a leg. However, we had a problem; the cannon on the bottom was still functional, and was keeping us away from the hatch.

I could hear shouting and screaming from down below, as more and more Pokemon were picked up, and buildings were still being destroyed from stray shots. Then I heard a loud rumbling from down below, and glanced down to see a tank, along with an escort of three other military vehicles and with quite a few soldiers.

"Everyone get out of the way!" I shouted as the tank's barrel swiveled up towards the underside of the spider. Then a massive blast was heard, and an explosion erupted from the cannon of the spider. The smoke cleared to show it slightly damaged but still functional. There was some wires exposed though, sparking in the open air. Then an idea hit me.

"Lucario, can you keep electricity in your steel spikes?"

"Uhh...I don't think so, but it shouldn't damage me too much" He replied uncertainly.

"Okay, Flygon, get right up close to where those wires are – you'll be fine, you're immune to electricity – and Lucario just shred them with your spikes. Then jam it back in, and it should disable the cannon!"

They nodded, and the rest of us flew right in front of the cannon, forcing it to aim at us as they got underneath. Then Lucario pushed his arm spikes into the wires before moving them back and forth. He gritted his teeth in pain, electricity coursing through his body, but he took it out and then shoved it back in again, causing something inside to explode in a shower of sparks, and the cannon stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" Flygon asked worriedly, looking back at him.

"Fine...just need to take a rest" He said, and she nodded.

Then, for no apparent reason, the cage holding all of the Pokemon, just dropped out of the hatch.

"Catch them!" I shouted, speeding after it. Everyone else did the same, and all those that could started to use Psychic, the strain heavy on our minds because of the weight of it. Pidgeot grabbed one of the bars with her talons and began flapping furiously, but Lucario wasn't strong enough to grab a hold on it without falling off of Flygon's back.

We didn't manage to stop it completely, but the cage still hit the ground with a lot less force. Leaving it to the military and everyone else on the ground to get it open, we turned back to the spider to fall unconscious as something embedded itself in my back...

...

I woke with a throbbing headache, and feeling a cold metal floor beneath me. I looked around to see everyone else here, and we were in the rear compartment of the spider. Oh no...what did they hit us with? I found I was back in my human form, and everyone else was waking up at the same time.

"Ugh...what was that?" Lyra asked, and then let out a squeak as she realised she was using her Pokemon voice not her telepathic one. "Ah! I can't...use telepthy, I don't feel any psychic abilities...at all!"

"And I can't use any attacks..." Ignis confirmed.

"Okay...so they've somehow disabled our powers...how are we going to get out?" Flygon asked, standing up.

"They might have disabled our abilities, but that doesn't mean we can't do physical things, we need to break down that door!" I said determinedly, getting up.

"Will...we can't even get up" Logan said quietly, and I realised they couldn't. They used Psychic to fly so...

"Okay, just stay here, the rest of us will get us all out of here" I assured them. "Right, well the best we can do is just keep hitting it"

So, we all repeatedly slammed into it, which didn't seem to be making that much of a difference. We didn't give up though, and kept hitting it, making a tiny dent. After a while I just sank to the floor, exhausted. Then I heard something that surprised me.

"Byeeeee!" I heard Jessie cry, and an alarm started going off inside.

"_Ejection enabled, Ejection enabled"_ A voice sounded, and I started to hear a rumbling.

"They're gonna drop us!" Latios realised.

"JAMES! JAMES LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled through the door. He was our last hope right now. "YOU LET US OUT OF HERE AND WE'LL SPARE YOUR LIFE!"

"James don't you da-!" I heard Jessie scream, but too late, the door hissed open, and my whole body coursed with relief. Lucario and Ignis were through there first, and I could hear him threatening Jessie. I then proceeded to drag Logan and Lyra through, since they couldn't fly.

Then I went back through for Latias and Latios, and the bloody thing ejected, taking me and them with it.

"_NO!" _I heard Lyra scream, but through _telepathy_. Now we were falling through the clouds, we had been flying all this time?!

"_Dad!"_ I heard them cry, and I spotted them off to my left. I tried to angle myself in middair, and managed to grab them. I spun around with them in my arms to see the spider above us, but no Lyra. She still couldn't fly then, but how did she use telepathy? The kids just used it as well...Extreme Emotional Response!

I kept trying to transform as we fell, but nothing changed. After a few seconds I realised; this was it, we were going to die.

We burst through the clouds and I saw land below us, zooming closer and closer, and I made a last ditch attempt, calling out to anyone, everyone that I could.

"_Anyone, anyone, please help. I'm about to die, and I've got no idea what to do, please, please, help"_ I sent, tears tracking their way down my face. I was terrified, desperate, and about to die.

Lyra's POV

"N_O!"_ I screamed as they fell, and then seconds later realised that I had just done that. Could I fly...? No. I couldn't save them! I put my hands over my face and began to cry relentlessly. They were going to die, and there was nothing I could do! I felt Logan put his arms around me, and I pushed closer to him, so glad that he was there. Why couldn't this all just end? In the background I could faintly hear Lucario, shouting at James. Jessie was long gone, I had no idea where. I heard Will's plea for help, and I burst into tears again. Then I felt the entire thing begin to tilt downward, and wiped at my eyes to see Lucario and Ignis at the controls, piloting the spider. He was flying the spider. We could save them! My heart lit up with hope as Lucario kept glancing at a manual of some sort that James had given him, must have been for the spider!

Will's POV

I closed my eyes and turned so that Latias and Latios were on top of me. If anything I could save them, or at least try to. They were crying as well, and I had never felt so scared in my life.

Then, I saw a dark shape out of the corner of my eye, and turned to see the spider flying towards us. My heart leaped in happiness and hope; please, please, please...

It got closer and then started flying straight down, right next to us. The back door was still open! I turned over again, and maneuvered myself so I was skydiving. Then I changed my arms and legs so I moved to the right...and fell straight in! Lyra caught us, and I could feel elation taking over my mind and body, as I hugged her and the kids, crying in happiness, shock and fear all at once. But it wasn't over yet...

Lyra's POV

My heart was racing, and tears were still running down my face as I saw Will come flying in the door with Latias and Latios. I caught them in a tight hug, so happy they were here, they were alive, and I could tell they were the same.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw out of the windshield, and saw the ground rapidly approaching. Lucario was pulling on a joystick as hard as he could and the spider slowly tilted upwards again. But too late, we hit the ground with a massive explosion of dirt and for the next few seconds we were all tumbled around inside the cockpit, before we hit a tree and came to a stop. I slowly looked up to see Lucario against the glass, blood dripping down, Flygon cradling him her short arms.

My heart was flooded with so much emotion I couldn't even begin to identify it, but then my heart soared with happiness and elation again as I realised, we were all here, we were all alive! And I hugged Latias, Latios and Will again, finding it to be the only way of expressing myself at the time. Then I looked back at Lucario's limp form, and sadness was added to the mix...

Best. Chapter. Ever. R&R!


	29. Chapter 29 - Ireland

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, I finally updated SOTS to have another chapter, I just didn't have the inspiration for it before. Also, we're officially a third of the way through the gyms in this story, and that's not even including the final championship! So, I'm going to make this chapter a competition; whoever gives me the best review, I'll do something for you.

Pokessassin = Awesome battle with Kyle

Blue-Eyed Cat = Something collab-y (we'll have to figure out what, because I have no idea :P)

Darrk = I'll put up another chapter of Mew's Child since you got so angry at its abandonment

Boredommaster = I'll do another chapter of The Definition of Freedom since it seems to be your favourite story of mine :D

If there are any of you I've forgotten, then tell me what you'd like in your review :)

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Ireland

My head was spinning from the crash, and I could feel Lyra hugging me again, tears still leaking from her eyes. I would have returned it, I was so glad we were alive, but there were so many emotions whizzing around, I couldn't keep track. I started to get up, and turned to see blood on the window. My heart started beating faster, and then I saw Flygon cradling Lucario in her arms.

I stepped over Lyra, Logan and the kids – they still couldn't fly – and put a hand on Lucario's short fur.

"Is he okay? What happened? Will he die?!" Flygon panicked.

"Flygon, calm down. He's still breathing, I can see his chest moving. We just need to get him to a Pokemon Center as quickly as possible" She looked at me with crazed eyes, but nodded.

"Right...so we need to fly him there. Where are we?" She asked, and I took out my Pokenav.

"...Ireland? Okay, we must have flown all the way over here, but...okay, we're only a few miles from Cork"

Then I walked over to the still open back entrance, and got out to find we were in a field, with a trail of destruction behind us.

"_Will! Are you and the others alright?"_ I heard a familiar voice, and looked around to see Lugia descending from the sky, a worried look on his face.

"Yes, apart from Lucario, but we just need to get him to a Pokemon Center. Actually I completely forgot about that..." I focused again, and connected to all the Legendaries minds. I really hoped this would still work...

"_It's alright, crisis over"_ I sent, and almost collapsed in exhaustion. No Extreme Emotional Response to help me along this time. Then Flygon came out with Lucario on her back to see me bent over, panting.

"_Are you alright Will?"_ Lugia asked.

"Fine...just...ugh..." I straightened up again. "Team Rocket got something into us that completely removed our abilities, but they're slowly coming back. I need your help to get us all to the nearest village or town with a Pokemon Center. I can find where it is, but Lyra, Logan, Latias and Latios can't fly because they use Psychic to do it. Do you think you'll be able to carry Lyra and Logan?" I explained.

"_Yes, but not overly far. And just what do you think the trainers will do when they see me landing?"_ He asked.

"They won't capture you because you're with me" I said easily, taking out my Pokenav. "Nearest town is...oh. Cork. I didn't realise we were in Ireland"

_"Yeah...I'm not entirely sure I want to be landing there" _Lugia said uneasily.

"Ach, it'll be fine! As long as you're with me, you'll be fine, and we'll be going into a Pokemon Center so its not like we're publicy advertising 'Legendary for capture'" I said sarcastically, patting his neck. "Can you get Lyra and Logan out of there with Psychic?"

"_Sure" _He levitated them out of the broken cockpit of the robot, and laid them on his back.

"_Oh! Hey Lugia"_ Lyra greeted. He nodded and everyone else got out of the battered metal box. I had to go in and pick up Latias and Latios though, who were a bit confused as to what was going on until they saw Lugia.

"Alright, Pidgeot will you be able to fly myself, Ignis , Latias and Latios?" I wondered.

"I...should be able to, yes" She ocnfirmed, and I climbed onto her back, holding onto my kids and Ignis jumped on in front of me.

"Alright...Cork is...that way" I pointed south west whilst looking at my Pokenav. Then we took off, with Lyra and Logan clinging onto Lugia's neck for dear life. I can't imagine they felt very stable on there. Eventually the short skyline of Cork came into view, and Flygon sped up. Lucario was over her back, but he wasn't holding on as he was still unconscious, blood slowly dripping down his face.

As we started over the outskirts I saw people looking up in awe and shock at Lugia's form. 'Course, unless he'd been looking for a trainer they probably wouldn't have seen him. I spotted a Pokemon Center with their signature Pokeball symbol and pointed it out to the others. Thankfully the streets weren't crowded and Flygon landed quickly and started running for the Pokemon Center. Then everyone started moving away as Lugia and Pidgeot came in to land. They started taking pictures and Lugia looked at me like 'See what you've done?'

"_Its alright, I'm good with crowd control"_ I sent to him, but he looked doubtful.

"Okay everyone, Lugia's with us, give him some space!" I shouted, and they all moved back a bit, allowing us to get to the Pokemon Center but were still looking on in amazement. I ran in through the large double doors after Flygon, Ignis and Pidgeot following. Then Lugia had to bend his neck and keep his wings to his sides as he went in, and the nurse got wide eyes, before bowing to him. He smiled at her gesture and bowed back, making her blush. I didn't like formalities like that, but if they did, who I was I to judge? Then she saw Lucario, and here eyes widened again, and she rushed over to Flygon.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ermmm...he hit a wall whilst training to use ExtremeSpeed" I quickly lied. I hadn't been prepared, and I didn't want to say anything about a gigantic robot spider.

"Right. He's still breathing, so I just stem the blood flow, stitch it up, and everything will be alright" She reassured us, before getting a stretcher, lifting him onto it and rolling him into the operating theatre.

I sat down in relief, glad that we hadn't been stuck at the cockpit of that spider until the authorities found us, or our abilities came back. Speaking of which...I turned to Lugia who was putting Lyra and Logan down on the row of chairs I was sitting on.

"Thank you Lugia" I said gratefully.

"_It was my pleasure. If you don't mind though, I would like to leave before the crowd outside swarms in"_ He said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They'll move away when you go out though" I chuckled as he moved towards the doors. Like I'd said, everyone started moving away, and then he took off as I poked my head out of the doors after him.

"And remember to look out for trainers!" I shouted, and then put my hand over my mouth. Everyone was staring at me. "Woops, did I say that out loud?" I grinned, before going back inside.

"_Oh, you did not just do that_" Logan laughed.

"I do believe I did" I smirked. Then, seeing Ignis I remembered his stitches. "Hey Ignis, do you feel alright? The crash didn't open it up again?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. Pidgeot kept a hold on me" He explained. I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Pidgeot, who nodded and smiled back.

After waiting half an hour, the nurse came back out beaming.

"Your Lucario is going to be just fine. Given a night's rest and no battling for a couple of days he'll be fit as a fiddle" She said.

"Alright then, can we order a room for the night...?"

R&R!


End file.
